(Re)trouvons nous
by Azurill01
Summary: Marinette pensait bien commencer sa semaine, mais dès le lundi matin, Adrien est absent en classe et les choses vont en s'empirant quand Chat Noir ne se montre pas lors d'une attaque d'akuma...
1. Chapitre 1

**Cela fait maintenant 1 an (enfin 1 an et 2 jours) que j'ai publié ma première fic Miraculous ^^ Je me suis dit que pour fêter ça je pouvais commencer à publier cette fic, commencée en Avril, qui était censée être un OS et qui fait maintenant au moins 10 chapitres x)**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **DISCLAIMER: " Je rappelle que les personnages sont la propriété de Thomas ASTRUC, seule l'histoire est issue de mon imagination. "**

* * *

Le Soleil se levait sur la ville de Paris, les rues s'animaient de voiture et de piétons se pressant à trouver la bouche de métro la plus proche. Dans la boulangerie des Dupain-Cheng, Tom était aux fourneaux depuis les aurores, Sabine finissait de se préparer à l'étage. Rien d'inhabituel, si ce n'est qu'au dernier étage, Marinette s'affairait déjà dans sa chambre.

La jeune fille s'était levée tôt aujourd'hui pour aller au collège. Bien décidée à ne pas être en retard pour une fois ! D'autant plus que, si elle arrivait tôt, cela signifiait qu'elle pourrait passer plus de temps à admirer Adrien. En deux, trois mouvements son sac était prêt. Elle fit rapidement un arrêt par la cuisine, pour engloutir le petit déjeuner que sa mère lui avait préparé.

\- Tu es bien pressé aujourd'hui, Marinette. Releva Sabine.

\- Oui, répondit la jeune fille en ayant encore la bouche pleine. Pour une fois que je ne me suis pas rendormit après mon réveil, je veux arriver à l'heure !

La brune glissa quelque cookies dans sa sacoche, mit son sac sur son dos, embrassa sa mère et finit par quitter la maison.

\- Bonne journée Maman, bonne journée Papa. Cria-t-elle en refermant la porte derrière elle.

C'est très rapidement qu'elle traversa la rue pour s'engouffrer dans le collège Françoise Dupont. La cours commençait déjà à se remplir d'élèves. Les sixièmes jouaient avec un ballon sur le terrain tandis que les troisièmes étaient regroupés en groupe sur les bancs. La jeune fille se fraya un chemin au milieu des adolescents qui remplissaient la cours pour parvenir jusqu'à l'étage ou se trouvait sa classe.

Elle s'était décidemment levée de bonne humeur et était très excitée que cette journée commence. Cette excitation retomba néanmoins bien vite quand, en rentrant dans la classe, elle la découvrir totalement vide.

Décidé à ne pas perdre son sourire malgré tout, la brune s'assit à sa place habituelle, au deuxième rang, puis elle patienta en dessinant sur son carnet à croquis. Quand la porte de la classe s'ouvrir, elle se redressa d'un coup. La tête blonde de Rose se fit apercevoir. La collégienne souriait à son amie Juleka qui la suivait de quelques pas.

\- Oh, bonjour Marinette ! La salua-t-elle d'un grand sourire. La grande brune qui l'accompagnait se contenta d'un hochement de tête.

Marinette répondit à son sourire. Rose était toujours de bonne humeur, avec un immense sourire sur son visage et c'était agréable. Juleka avait une personnalité réservée, mais elle savait se montrer très attentionnée envers ses camarades.

\- Salut Rose, Juleka !

Les deux filles partirent à leur place et Marinette retourna à son carnet à croquis. Quelques minutes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, c'est timidement qu'une tête rouge passa le pallier. Nathanaël était presque aussi timide et discret que Juleka. Quand il croisa le regard de la brune, il balbutia quelques salutations et partit s'asseoir au fond de la classe, se cachant derrière son livre de mathématiques.

Marinette poussa un soupir d'exaspération en posant sa joue sur sa main. Pourquoi Adrien n'était-il toujours pas arrivé ? Que pouvait bien faire Alya ? Ce n'était peut être pas une si bonne idée d'arriver en avance. Sa jambe remuait nerveusement sous le bureau, alors qu'elle mordait le bout de son crayon.

Rapidement la classe continua à se remplir. Alix arriva bien vite, suivit de près par Kim et Max. Mylène et Yvan entrèrent main dans la main et Marinette se surprit à les envier. Qui sait, un jour peut-être, se serait Adrien et elle qui entreraient en classe mains dans la main...

La jeune brune se laissa aller à rêver quand, enfin, Alya finit par franchir la porte. Elle était en pleine discussion très animée avec Nino. Le pauvre garçon hochait la tête, sans vraiment faire trop attention aux paroles qui lui étaient adressées. Marinette pouvait voir à son regard, qu'il était plus attentif à admirer la jeune brune qui l'accompagnait, que ce qu'elle disait. Alya finit par se détourner de son camarade. Quand elle vit que sa meilleure amie était déjà assise à sa place, elle se précipita vers elle.

\- Marinette, est-ce que tu as vu la dernière vidéo du combat de Ladybug et Chat Noir ? J'ai fait exploser les vues sur le Ladyblog avec ça ! S'exclama-t-elle d'excitation.

La brune soupira. Elle aurait dû se douter que c'était de ça qu'il s'agissait.

\- Alya, je suis sur que…Tenta Nino en prenant place sur la rangée de devant.

Ce n'était un secret pour personne, Alya s'était autoproclamée la plus grande fan de Ladybug. Sur son blog, le Ladyblog, elle faisait des rapports très détaillés de chaque combat que menaient les deux supers héros de Paris, et les agrémentait de photos et vidéos. Malheureusement, tout le monde n'avait pas cette passion pour Ladybug et commencer à discuter d'un tel sujet avec une Alya surexcitée dès huit heure, alors que les cours n'avaient pas encore commencés, donnait déjà mal à la tête à Nino.

Mais Alya n'eut pas le temps de vendre les mérites de l'ange gardien de Paris, que Chloé et Sabrina rentraient en grande pompe dans la classe. La blonde se plaignait, braillant haut et fort qu'elle n'avait plus rien à se mettre et, qu'il était urgent qu'elle aille faire les magasins pour s'acheter une énième paire de chaussures. Les trois amis se jetèrent un regard, partageant la même peine d'avoir un tel numéro dans leur classe.

Enfin, Mme Bustier passa la porte et le silence se fit dans la classe. La sonnerie retentit et le cours commença. Marinette était déçue, le cours commençait déjà et Adrien n'était toujours pas arrivé. Elle guetta pendant les quinze premières minutes de cours la porte, avant de se faire une raison. Le blond ne n'assisterait pas à la première heure de cours.

Ce n'était pas chose anodine qu'Adrien rate la première heure de cours. Cependant, ce n'était pas souvent qu'il ratait une matinée entière. Alors, quand la deuxième heure de cours commença, puis la troisième et enfin la quatrième heure, sans que le fils Agreste ne soit présent, Marinette commença à se poser des questions.

Lors de la pause repas, elle et Alya s'assirent sur un banc en attendant la reprise des cours et Marinette finit par en discuter avec son amie.

\- Dis, tu ne trouves pas étrange qu'Adrien ne soit pas là aujourd'hui ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es déçu de ne pas pouvoir lui parler ? Rit la métisse. Ça t'évite de te ridiculiser devant lui ! La charia sa meilleure amie.

La brune se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Certes, Alya n'avait pas tord, à chaque fois qu'elle avait tenté d'adresser la parole au blond, elle s'était rendu ridicule. Notons la fois où elle avait tenté de rester naturelle et s'était retrouvée dans les toilettes des garçons. Ce n'était quand même pas de sa faute si, rien que de penser à lui, ses jambes devenaient flasques. Dès qu'elle croisait ses yeux verts, elle sentait des papillons faire la fête dans son ventre et son cœur se mettait à battre la chamade ! Alya, en amie fidèle, tentait de prodiguer des conseils pour que la jeune brune ait confiance en elle, mais le combat s'annonçait encore long et difficile.

La métisse passa un bras autour des épaules de sa meilleure amie.

\- Tu sais bien qu'il a un emploi du temps de fou. Je suis sûre qu'il a eut un shooting photo pour la journée. Tu le verras demain ton prince charmant !

Marinette baissa la tête et lâcha un soupir de déception.

\- Oui, tu as certainement raison. Se résolu-t-elle.

Devant l'air dépité de la brune, Alya ne put s'empêcher de continuer.

\- Aller, pour te remonter le morale, est-ce que je t'ai montré cette vidéo, où j'ai réussit à prendre Chat Noir s'emmêlant les pieds dans le fils du yo-yo de Ladybug ?

La collégienne sourit en se remémorant ce combat, mais feignant l'ignorance, elle répondit avec enthousiasme à son amie.

\- Non, fait voir !

Le reste de l'après-midi fut aussi monotone que la matinée. Marinette rentra chez elle, déçue de sa journée. Elle n'avait pas pu admirer la frimousse blonde d'Adrien devant elle en cours. D'autant plus que ce soir, elle n'allait pas patrouiller, elle ne pourrait donc pas non plus voir Chat.

Cela avait été en soit une journée des plus monotone et normale.

La jeune héroïne se surprenait à apprécier de plus en plus le félin. Les discussions avec son partenaire étaient toujours animées pendant leur patrouille. Le jeune héros était d'excellente compagnie. Elle devait l'avouer, c'était un garçon qui avait de nombreuses qualités, il était loyal, il savait la faire rire, il était combatif et elle pouvait toujours s'appuyer sur lui. Mais en même temps, à chaque fois que son affection pour le super héros grandissait, elle avait l'impression de trahir Adrien. Certes, elle partageait quelque chose de spéciale avec Chat, sauver Paris n'était pas donné à tout le monde, et il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'elle partageait ce secret. Ils étaient une équipe à eux deux, mais c'était Adrien qu'elle aimait. Tout du moins, c'est ce dont elle était convaincue.

Marinette tenta de mettre de côté ses idées noires et profita de cette soirée de tranquillité pour s'avancer dans ses devoirs. Ces combats et patrouilles à répétition lui faisaient très souvent prendre du retard, alors elle profitait de chaque moment pour s'avancer dès qu'elle le pouvait.

Le lendemain, contrairement à la veille, Marinette arriva en retard en cours. Elle avait travaillé tard sur une nouvelle tenue dont l'inspiration lui était venue d'un coup et avait finit par s'endormir à son bureau. Quand Tikki l'avait secoué ce matin pour la réveiller, il avait été difficile pour elle de sortir du monde des rêves.

Malgré son retard et son entrée précipitée en classe, elle eut le temps de remarquer que la place d'Adrien était toujours vide. Décidément, cette journée s'annonçait pire que la veille.

Elle n'eut pas tord quand, dans l'après-midi, elle du s'éclipser de l'école pour partir combattre un akuma.

Alya se tenait toujours au courant des attaques qui avaient lieu en ville. C'est lors de leur deuxième heure de cours, après le repas que, la jeune reporter, toujours à l'affut des dernières nouvelles sur son téléphone, lui avait soufflé l'info à l'oreille. Feignant un mal de ventre, Marinette avait quitté le cours. Bien sûr, elle avait eut droit aux regards surpris de Mme Bustier et de ses camarades de classes, mais elle y était maintenant habituée.

Elle quitta le collège en évitant les surveillants et se faufila jusqu'à l'entrée. Une fois transformée dans une ruelle à l'abri des regards, elle partit en direction des jardins du Luxembourg, où le super vilain sévissait.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_


	2. Chapitre 2

Lorsque Ladybug parvint aux Jardins du Luxembourg, elle se plaça sur un toit en hauteur, le temps d'analyser un peu son adversaire.

C'était un marionnettiste du parc pour enfant qui se faisait maintenant appeler Le Guignol. Il avait visiblement été ridiculisé par un groupe d'adolescents et son cœur avait finit par être corrompu. L'homme était vêtu d'une longue tunique noire et d'un tricorne. Au bout de sa main droite, il manipulait une croix d'attelle en bois, d'où partaient plusieurs fils. Ils pouvaient s'étirer à volonté et il arrivait ainsi à contrôler n'importe quoi, que ce soit des personnes ou des choses inanimées.

Ladybug attendait depuis un moment de son poste d'observation, là où elle ne serait pas remarquée, ni atteinte. De là haut, elle avait le temps d'analyser le mode d'action de son adversaire. Le Guignol prenait le contrôle de personne et les utilisait pour saccager des magasins, ou encore, il conduisait des voitures pour détruire le mobilier urbain. Son but semblait être de retrouver ces adolescents qui s'étaient moqués de lui, mais en attendant, il en profitait pour saccager de façon gratuite. La tâche s'annonçait compliquée pour la jeune héroïne, puisque son adversaire prenait des civils pour s'en servir comme bouclier.

Marinette essayait de réfléchir à un moyen de le battre, sans mettre en danger la population, mais une chose au fond de son esprit venait lui rappeler que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était bizarre que Chat ne soit toujours pas là. D'ordinaire, il arrivait rapidement sur place, voire, s'il n'y était pas avant elle. Elle sortit son gadget et tenta de l'appeler. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. La coccinelle écarquilla les yeux. Chat qui ne répondait pas à ses appels ? Allait-il neiger ? Ou peut être n'était-il pas disponible ? Pour cette fois elle se passerait de lui, cela faisait déjà trop longtemps qu'elle attendait pour agir, mais en retour, le félin devra faire beaucoup pour se faire pardonner !

Comme son adversaire ne l'avait toujours pas repéré, elle s'octroya un temps pour réfléchir. D'abord trouver l'objet où c'était logé l'akuma, ensuite le maitriser et enfin briser l'objet. Quand son choix se porta sur la traverse en bois, elle sauta agilement de son poste d'observation pour venir se positionner devant son adversaire.

\- Ladybug, enfin tu me fais l'honneur de venir assister à mon spectacle de guignol ? Lui lança-t-il d'une voix forte.

Puis, devant lui, au bout de ses fils, il se mit à agiter un passant qu'il avait attrapé quelques minutes plus tôt. L'homme lançait un regard paniqué à Ladybug, tandis que le Guignol continuait à le manipuler.

Le regard de la jeune héroïne s'assombrit. Elle saisit son yoyo et commença à le faire tourner.

\- Laisse ces pauvres personnes tranquilles ! Lui intima-t-elle.

\- Quoi, tu as peur des marionnettes, Ladybug ?

La voix du Guignol montrait sa détermination. D'une pression des doigts, l'homme au bout de ses fils se jeta sur la coccinelle. La brune sauta sur le côté, mais déjà l'homme était propulsé dans sa direction. Ayant pour seul choix que de l'esquiver, la rouge sauta au dessus de lui, prenant appuie sur la tête de l'homme marionnette, pour se jeter dans la direction inverse.

\- Laisse les tranquille ! Cria-t-elle à nouveau.

\- Je fais ce que je veux de mes marionnettes ! Cracha son adversaire en réponse.

Puis, de nouveau manipulé par les fils, l'homme marionnette lança un poing en direction de Ladybug. Elle le bloqua avec ses bras, mais il lui assena un coup de genoux dans les côtes. Sous le choc, elle recula en portant une main à son flanc gauche. Cet adversaire commençait à l'énerver. Sa semaine avait mal commencé, Chat n'était pas là, et cet akuma qui prenait des innocents pour bouclier.

Ladybug se releva pour repartir à la charge sur le Guignol. Elle balança son yoyo dans sa direction. Il allait le recevoir en pleine figure, ça lui remettrait les idées en place.

Mais, à sa grande surprise, l'homme marionnette du Guignol, se retrouva sur la trajectoire de son arme. Son visage était en pleine panique, il ferma les yeux face à l'objet qui s'avançait à une vitesse folle sur lui. La jeune héroïne dû réagir vite. D'un geste sec de la main, elle tira son fils en arrière. Son yoyo vira de direction et partit s'enrouler autour d'un lampadaire.

La coccinelle se sentait les mains liées. C'était difficile de l'attaquer vu qu'il prenait des passants pour se battre à sa place. Il fallait qu'elle esquive pour finir ensuite par l'atteindre, mais même ça, ça ne fonctionnait pas.

Comme Chat n'était pas là, elle n'avait personne pour l'aider à faire diversion. Ce n'était vraiment pas évident de combattre seule, et c'était dans de tel moment qu'elle se rendait compte à quel point son partenaire lui était précieux. Le félin n'était pas juste là pour faire la potiche, comme elle pouvait l'entendre de la bouche de plusieurs parisiens. Elle savait qu'il était tout aussi important qu'elle dans les combats. Mais dans cette situation, sans Chat, elle allait devoir penser différemment.

Déroulant son yoyo du lampadaire, elle se mit un peu à l'écart de son adversaire avant de le jeter en l'air.

\- Lucky Charm !

Dans le ciel, une boule rouge se mit à s'animer, pour finir par tomber sous la forme d'une paire de ciseaux dans ses mains. La jeune héroïne eut un sourire en coin. Elle avait une idée de comment les utiliser. Relevant les yeux, elle vit les fils de la croix d'attelle et les jambes de son adversaire clignoter d'un rouge tacheté de point noir.

Elle sortit de sa cachette. Les mains sur les hanches et les pieds bien au sol, elle fit face à son adversaire. Elle releva son visage et ses yeux apparurent sous la limite de sa frange. Elle soutint le regard de l'akumatisé de ses yeux brillant de malice.

\- Le spectacle a assez duré ! Lança d'une voix haute et forte Ladybug.

Le Guignol ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, il envoyait déjà sa marionnette sur elle. L'héroïne attendit le dernier moment pour se mettre sur le côté, se retrouvant ainsi derrière l'homme. Sortant ses ciseaux, d'un geste habile de couturière, elle sectionna les fils qui le retenaient prisonnier. L'homme à présent libre prit la fuite sans demander son reste.

Le Guignol grogna face à la perte de sa marionnette. La population avait fuit, il avait moins de matériel pour se protéger. Il finit par regarder la rouge d'un air mauvais.

\- Tu te portes volontaire pour devenir ma marionnette ? Rit-il d'un air glauque.

Ladybug en eut des frissons dans le dos. Pour oublier ça, ses pensées s'échappèrent sur Chat. Certainement, face à une telle réplique, son coéquipier lui aurait rétorqué que, seul lui était autorisé à attacher Ladybug au bout d'un fils, puis il lui aurait jeté un regard vert plein de malice et de sous entendus. Non vraiment, quand Chat n'était pas là pour détendre l'atmosphère, c'était différent.

La jeune héroïne redescendit bien vite sur terre quand les fils du Guignol se dirigèrent vers elle. Les esquivant un part un, elle en profitait également pour les couper. Ces derniers retombaient inanimés sur le sol.

Elle gagnait de l'avance sur Le Guignol et se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui. Quand elle parvint à sa hauteur, elle glissa agilement sur le sol, passant entre les jambes de son adversaire, laissant ses fils s'enrouler autour d'elles. Le Guignol se retrouva pris dans son propre piège et bien vite, il trébucha sur le sol.

S'étalant de tout son long sur le gravier, sa main lâcha la croix d'attelle qui vint tomber juste aux pieds de Ladybug. La coccinelle se laissa le privilège de lui lancer un sourire de victoire pendant qu'il rageait intérieurement de sa défaite. D'un mouvement rapide, la brune écrasa l'objet qui se brisa. Un papillon noir commença à prendre son envol, mais la super héroïne ne le laissa pas aller bien loin.

\- Bye bye petit papillon, sourit-elle alors que cette fois-ci, un papillon blanc s'éloignait d'elle.

Dans un geste élégant, elle jeta sa paire de ciseaux en l'air.

\- Miraculous Ladybug !

Une tornade rouge de coccinelles se répandit dans le parc, réparant le mobilier cassé et finissant par remettre en étant le pauvre marionnettiste, qui était maintenant assit sur le sol, l'air agar.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Souffla-t-il à voix basse.

Marinette se retrouva un court instant les bras ballant devant la victime du Papillon. Il n'y avait pas Chat Noir pour faire leur habituelle check et surtout, c'était Chat Noir qui allait le plus souvent voir les victimes après la purification. Il avait le contact plus facile qu'elle, et c'était toujours lui qui réconfortait les victimes d'akuma, quand leurs miraculous leur en laissaient le temps. Il avait une certaine délicatesse avec les gens qui la surprenait toujours, et elle pouvait voir qu'il possédait une immense compassion pour ces personnes. Si Chat pouvait avoir des défauts, ses qualités les faisaient vite oublier.

D'un air un peu gauche, elle décida malgré tout de s'avancer vers l'homme. Il fallait le rassurer, le pauvre était assit, hébété sur le sol.

\- Vous allez bien monsieur ?

L'Homme se tourna vers elle et lorsqu'il vit son costume, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

\- Ladybug ? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose ? Ne me dite pas que...

Elle lui lança un sourire compatissant. Comment faisait Chat pour rassurer une personne qui venait de se faire manipuler à son insu et la rassurer ? Certainement utilisait-il son humour et ses jeux de mots, mais elle n'irait pas jusque là.

\- Ce n'est rien monsieur, les choses sont rentrées dans l'ordre et l'essentiel, c'est que vous n'ayez rien, le rassura-t-elle en se mettant à sa hauteur pour poser une main sur son épaule.

L'homme porta son poing à son cœur et souffla un bon coup.

\- Merci beaucoup, Ladybug.

\- De rien, je n'ai fait que mon job. Lui répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

La brune lança son yoyo et disparut sur les toits de Paris, alors que son miraculous lui rappelait qu'elle n'avait plus que quelques minutes. Elle se cacha derrière une cheminée, à l'abri des regards, et, avant que Tikki ne la quitte complètement, elle reprit son gadget pour essayer d'appeler, encore une fois, Chat. L'objet sonna, une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Ladybug laissa s'échapper un soupir de déception. Il n'était pas venu combattre, mais qu'avait-il comme excuse pour ne pas répondre ? Son kwami n'était-il pas avec lui ?

Marinette rentra épuisée ce soir là chez elle. S'occuper d'un Akuma seule demandait le double d'énergie et était beaucoup plus épuisant qu'à deux. Elle n'alla même pas diner avec ses parents, grignotant rapidement quelque chose dans sa chambre, tout en terminant les quelques exercices de maths qu'elle avait pour le lendemain.

Elle prit une douche, avant de partir au lit. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas passé une soirée aussi calme et ordinaire. Une soirée à laquelle était censée ressembler toutes les autres, si elle n'avait pas été Ladybug.

Elle s'allongea confortablement dans son lit et essaya de profiter de la chose, mais le faite que Chat Noir ne soit pas venu l'aider contre l'akuma, qu'il n'ait pas répondu à ses appels, avant et après le combat, la chiffonnait beaucoup. Ce n'était pas normal. Quelque chose n'allait pas et cela la dérangeait. C'était étrange, il était arrivé au félin de s'absenter de Paris, lors de vacances par exemple, et jusqu'à présent, il l'avait toujours prévenu. Quels empêchements avaient bien pu lui arriver pour qu'il ne pense même pas à la prévenir ?

Elle en fit part à Tikki avant de s'endormir.

\- Oh, tu connais Chat, il va surement réapparaitre demain avec un poisson entre les dents comme preuve d'excuse, rit la petite kwami rouge. Cela eut don de détendre Marinette.

\- Oui, tu as surement raison. Sourit-elle.

L'adolescente s'enfonça un peu plus dans ses draps et fit une place à son kwami.

\- Viens Tikki, profitons d'avoir une nuit complète !

Marinette éteignit la lumière de sa chambre et le silence se fit.

Les nuits commençaient à être chaudes en cette période de l'année. La jeune fille avait donc laissé son velux légèrement entre ouvert pour que l'air frais puisse circuler dans la pièce. Surtout que, sa chambre sous les toits, avait tendance à garder la chaleur et la température de la pièce pouvait très vite monter.

Dehors, la lune était haute et les rues calmes. Malgré la sérénité du décor, une petite ombre noire se faufilait entre les bâtiments, évitant la lumière des lampadaires. Quand elle arriva devant la boulangerie des Dupain-Cheng, elle prit de la hauteur pour se retrouver sur le toit terrasse. Elle laissa s'échapper un soupire de soulagement quand elle vit qu'elle avait juste la place pour se faufiler par la fenêtre. Elle pénétra dans la chambre, où seule la respiration régulière de la jeune fille qui y dormait se faisait entendre.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_


	3. Chapitre 3

**Merci encore à ceux qui lisent et laissent des commentaires, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir ^^**

 **Le dernier chapitre de l'année \o/**

 **Je rappelle que j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic avant que l'épisode spéciale Noel ne sorte, même avant que la saison 1 ne soit terminée... Donc s'il y a des éléments qui vous paraissent incohérents dans les chapitres à venir, c'est normale ! Je n'ai pas voulu réécrire toute la fic. (pour exemple, dans le chapitre précédent, le fait que ce Ladybug dise que se soit Chat Noir qui ait plus l'habitude de réconforter les victimes, alors que dans une majorité des épisodes c'est elle qui le fait, mais j'aime bien m'imaginer que ce soit Chat Noir qui joue ce rôle ^^)**

 **J'espère quand même que la suite vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Dans le silence de la chambre, la frêle silhouette se rapprocha, ses yeux verts brillaient dans la nuit, et commença à secouer avec ses bras la dormeuse.

\- Debout ! Aide-moi ! Dit-elle sans chercher à chuchoter ou à être discrète.

La brune, d'un geste de la main, l'envoya balader un peu plus loin sur le lit.

\- Plus tard Tikki. Marmonna Marinette dans son sommeil.

La silhouette se releva et repartit aussitôt à la charge, l'air plus renfrogné que jamais.

\- J'ai besoin de toi Ladybug ! Finit-elle par crier.

Cette fois-ci, les yeux de Marinette s'ouvrir d'un coup. Elle s'assit d'un bond sur son lit et guetta autour d'elle pour savoir qui l'avait appelé ainsi. Sa vision fit la netteté sur une tâche noire aux yeux verts, brillant dans la peine ombre, lui faisant face.

\- Ladybug, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Lâcha-t-il d'une voix paniqué.

Tikki commença à remuer à côté d'elle en sentant la jeune fille se lever.

\- Qui c'est Marinette? La kwami se frotta les yeux et monta jusqu'à l'épaule de sa partenaire.

Marinette avait encore les yeux fixés sur cette boule de poil, qui ressemblait étrangement à un chat. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer, elle aurait aimé répondre à Tikki, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était la chose qui se tenait devant elle.

\- Plagg ! S'exclama Tikki.

La brune fit des va et viens entre sa kwami et... PLAGG ?

Ce que Marinette suppose alors être un autre kwami se tourne vers la rouge.

\- Tikki, Chat a disparut, je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Depuis lundi matin, il n'est plus là. Je me suis réveillé dans chambre et pfiou ! Elle était vide ! Son sac avait disparut et quelques affaires avec !

Les paroles du kwami étaient précipitées et il s'agitait dans tout les sens, il était prit d'une grande panique.

\- J'ai essayé de le chercher, il est nulle part ! J'ai eut du mal à sortir de chez lui, alors le chercher en ville par mes propres moyens c'est infaisable !

Il parlait à un débit impressionnant et Marinette avait du mal à le suivre.

\- Alors, j'ai tracé ton énergie jusqu'ici, pour te retrouver.

Quand enfin, il sembla reprendre son souffle, il se tourna vers la jeune fille afin de l'interpeller.

\- S'il te plait Ladybug, aide-moi à le retrouver.

Tikki s'approcha du kwami noir pour le prendre par les épaules.

\- Plagg, calme-toi. Lui intima-t-elle doucement.

Mais ce dernier se dégagea d'elle encore plus agité.

\- Comment veux tu que je sois calme ?! Je suis paniqué ! S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Il a certainement besoins de moi et il est tout seul ! La petite chose faisait de grand geste pour appuyer ses paroles.

\- Je sais qu'il a tendance à ne pas vouloir me faire part de ses problèmes, reprit-il en faisant des vas et vient, mais est-ce qu'il sait au moins à quel point je m'inquiète pour lui ? Il compte pour moi !

Marinette partagea un regard avec sa kwami. Puis, levant les mains, elle prit Plagg qui se laissa tomber au fond de ses paumes, en reprenant son souffle.

\- Je te comprends, commença d'une voix calme la collégienne. Ecoute, je suis certain que Chat va bien, il est débrouillard. Je t'aiderai à le retrouver. En attendant, il est tard et on ne peut rien faire maintenant, mais essaie de te reposer un peu, pour être en forme demain.

Le kwami noir laissa s'échapper un soupir à s'en fendre l'âme.

\- Très bien, capitula-t-il.

Marinette et Tikki lui firent une place sur le lit, où il alla s'allonger. La jeune fille eut beaucoup de mal à se rendormir. Maintenant, elle était vraiment inquiète pour Chat. Il avait fugué et n'avait même pas pris son kwami avec lui. Cela expliquait au moins pourquoi il n'avait pas répondu à ses appels. À côté de son oreiller, elle pouvait entendre le kwami noir retenir des sanglots alors que Tikki le berçait. Demain soir, elle partirait à sa recherche.

Le retour en cours le lendemain fut extrêmement difficile, et pour couronner le tout Adrien n'était toujours pas là. Mais les véritables problèmes ne faisaient que commencer pour la collégienne. Maintenant, en plus de Plagg, c'était Nino qu'elle se retrouvait à rassurer.

Le jeune garçon était arrivé en panique le matin même et, à la récréation, il avait convoqué les deux meilleures amies pour une réunion d'état d'urgence. C'est ainsi, qu'Alya et Marinette se retrouvèrent sur un banc, sous les escaliers de la cours, avec un Nino qui faisait les cents pas devant elles.

\- Ecouter les filles, l'heure est grave.

Alya croisa les bras et les jambes, c'était sa façon de montrer à Nino qu'il exagérait certainement la situation. Ce dernier ne fit pas attention au comportement de la jeune fille avant de reprendre.

\- Cela fait plusieurs jours que je n'ai plus de nouvelles d'Adrien. D'habitude, il me prévient toujours quand il part faire des shootings sur plusieurs jours, mais là, il ne répond même pas à mes messages et ça commence à m'inquiéter. Se plaignit le garçon à la peau mâte.

\- Nino, on se calme ! Le stoppa Alya.

Elle se leva de sa place et le prit par les épaules pour lui faire arrêter sa marche.

\- Cela ne sert à rien de paniquer, il doit bien y avoir une explication logique à ça. Statua la métisse.

Tout en rassurant le collégien, elle le fit s'assoir entre elle et Marinette sur le banc.

\- Peut-être que son portable n'a plus de batterie, ou alors il est à l'étranger et le réseau est mauvais.

Nino avait le visage bas et hochait docilement la tête, pas convaincu. Alya regarda par-dessus l'épaule du jeune garçon, vers sa meilleure amie.

\- Marinette, dit lui qu'il n'a aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

La brune fut prise de cours. À vrai dire, après ce que venait de dire Nino, elle commençait elle aussi à être inquiète. D'abord Chat disparaissait, et maintenant il semblait que c'était le tour d'Adrien. Il fallait malgré tout garder les pieds sur terre, sinon elle allait paniquer encore plus que Nino et Plagg réunit.

\- Je pense qu'Alya à raison. S'il était arrivé quoi que ce soit à Adrien, son père aurait fait quelque chose, tu ne penses pas ? Conforta-t-elle Nino en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Le jeune garçon sembla se perdre un moment dans ses pensées avant de se redresser un peu.

\- Vous avez certainement raison les filles, je panique pour rien. On va bien vite le revoir arriver, avec un souvenir du bout du monde pour se faire pardonner !

Les trois collégiens rirent ensemble quand la sonnerie retentit. C'était déjà l'heure de retourner en cours.

Marinette eut du mal à rester concentré cet après-midi là. À plusieurs reprises Mme Bustier, la fit redescendre sur Terre. La collégienne n'avait qu'une hâte : partir le soir en patrouille à la recherche de Chat Noir.

Quand la jeune héroïne arriva chez elle après les cours, elle cru que sa tête allait exploser. Elle était encore un peu inquiète pour Adrien, mais étrangement elle l'était encore plus pour Chat. S'il avait du arriver quelque chose à Adrien certainement, via son père, les média en auraient parlé. Mais pour Chat, visiblement, il y avait un problème, sa famille ne s'en inquiétait pas et elle, elle n'avait aucune idée de son identité.

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle jeta son sac à côté de sa chaise et décida d'avoir une petite discussion avec le kwami noir. Ce dernier était assit à son bureau, allonger contre une bobine de fil. Sur les conseils de Tikki, elle lui avait apporté une assiette de fromage, mais il n'y accorda même pas un regard.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux rien manger ? Lui demanda Tikki.

Plagg hocha la tête d'un air dégouté.

\- Pas faim. Marmonna-t-il.

La kwami rouge virevolta jusqu'à sa partenaire.

\- Ce n'est pas du style de Plagg de refuser du fromage. Chuchota-t-elle à son oreille. Il ne doit vraiment pas aller bien.

Le cœur de Marinette se brisait un peu plus de voir le pauvre kwami dans un tel état. Elle prit place à son bureau et abaissa sa tête jusqu'au niveau de l'être magique.

\- Est-ce que Chat allait bien ces derniers jours ?

Elle vit les yeux de Plagg se perdre un moment dans ses souvenirs. Cela ne faisait que 3 jours, mais Chat lui manquait déjà affreusement.

\- Chat n'aime pas trop parler quand il a des problèmes. Il tente de toujours garder un sourire, mais j'arrive quand même à voir s'il ne va pas bien, commença-t-il. C'est vrai que ces derniers temps, il était plus distant, plus silencieux. Il faisait moins de blagues. Je voyais bien dans son regard que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais contrairement aux vrais chats, il sait tenir sa langue.

La jeune collégienne hocha la tête pour l'encourager à parler. Elle devait trouver un début de piste, une cause à cette soudaine disparition.

\- Est-ce qu'il y aurait eu un événement marquant la semaine dernière, qui aurait fait qu'il disparaisse sans rien te dire ?

Les yeux verts du kwami se plissèrent le temps de sa réflexion, avant qu'il ne se mette de nouveau à parler.

\- Il s'est disputé avec son père samedi soir. Je n'ai pas pu savoir de quoi il s'agissait, j'étais resté dans sa chambre à ce moment. Mais je pouvais les entendre crier à l'autre bout de la maison. C'est bien l'une des rares fois où je le vois s'énerver contre son père. Il n'a pas une relation facile avec lui, mais ce n'était jamais arrivé à un tel niveau. Quand il est revenu dans sa chambre, j'ai tenté de le faire parler, mais il n'a rien voulu me dire.

Plagg lâchait de faibles indices sur la vie personnelle de Chat et Marinette prenait bien garde à tous les relevés. Visiblement, Chat ne vivait pas seul, mais avec son père. S'il avait de la famille, cette dernière devait bien s'inquiéter pour lui ?

\- Et son père, il n'est pas inquiet qu'il ne soit plus à la maison ? Il fait certainement des recherches de son côté ?

Elle ravala bien vite ses paroles quand elle vit le petit kwami noir lever les bras en l'air.

\- Son père ! S'exclama-t-il. Ce n'est pas un homme, c'est tout juste s'il a un cœur ! Il le fait travailler sans cesse, le pousse tout le temps à faire plus, mon pauvre chaton est épuisé ! S'énerva-t-il en se levant du bureau. Et bien sûr, Môsieur son Père, ne fait rien pour le chercher, étant persuadé que ce n'est qu'une humeur de passage et qu'il va revenir. C'est ce que je l'ai entendu dire à sa secrétaire. Finit par murmurer Plagg à bout de souffle.

Marinette resta un moment silencieuse, le temps de digérer tout ce qui venait de lui être dit. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que son partenaire passait par des moments aussi difficiles. Son acolyte avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres et le mot pour rire. Il était le garçon le plus joyeux qu'elle connaisse et elle l'imaginait avoir une vie heureuse. Elle ne pensait pas que sa vie personnelle était si… chaotique… Comment des parents pouvaient-ils rester ainsi fermés à la disparition de leur enfant ? Plagg se leva de sa place pour commencer à flotter dans les airs.

\- J'aurai dû insister, je voyais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas ! J'aurai dû… Oh j'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé !

Le kwami s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même et Tikki vint le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Plagg, tout ira bien, on va le retrouver. Le rassura-t-elle en le berçant alors qu'il se refermait un peu plus sur lui-même.

La jeune fille prit un air décidé. De nombreuses fois, Chat l'avait secouru de leur ennemi. De nombreuses fois, il lui avait remonté le moral, alors qu'elle était en proie au doute. Cette fois-ci, c'était à son tour d'aller sauver son partenaire.

Elle se leva de sa chaise et regarda la rue depuis sa fenêtre. Le soleil s'était couché et les lampadaires commençaient à s'allumer les uns après les autres.

\- Tikki, c'est l'heure de partir.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_


	4. Chapitre 4

**Bonne année :D**

 **Que de bonnes choses pour cette année 2017, notamment la saison 2 de Miraculous Ladybug !**

 **et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Une fois transformée, elle prit une sacoche dans laquelle vint se cacher Plagg. Ladybug monta sur sa terrasse avant de passer sur le toit. De là, elle jeta un regard circulaire à la ville. Paris était immense, des centaines de rues et recoins pour se cacher et qu'elle allait devoir passer en revue. Cependant, elle voulait espérer. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à perdre son meilleur ami. S'élançant avec son yoyo, elle disparut sur les toits de ville.

La jeune héroïne se rendit à tous les endroits où Chat Noir et elle avaient l'habitude de se retrouver pour patrouiller. Le Louvre, la tour Eiffel, l'Arc de Triomphe, l'hôtel de Mr. Bourgeois, tous les grands monuments de la capitale… Passant chaque ruelles, chaque cheminées au peigne fin, mais il faut croire que ce soir, sa chance l'avait abandonné. Il n'y avait pas un seul Chat Noir dans tout Paris. Déçue, elle dû se résoudre et rentrée chez elle.

Sur le chemin du retour, fatiguée d'avoir couru dans toute la ville, elle s'arrêta en haut de la cathédrale de Notre Dame, faire une pause.

Les lumières illuminaient la ville et se reflétaient dans la Seine qui s'écoulait paisiblement à côté d'elle. Jamais Paris n'avait été aussi magnifique. Cependant, la coccinelle se languissait d'avoir Chat à côté d'elle pour profiter de cette vue. Alors qu'elle continuait à faire glisser son regard le paysage, le vent vint soulever ses cheveux et, dans le silence de la ville, elle ressentit d'un coup un grand vide. Chat lui manquait. Chat lui manquait atrocement. Il était le seul avec qui elle pouvait partager de tel moment. S'il n'était plus là, à quoi bon? Il était le seul qui comprenait ce qu'était le poids de sauver Paris chaque jour, le seul qui partageait ce sentiment de liberté à courir sur les toits. Il était son équipier, son meilleur ami et sans lui, sans lui…

Ladybug sentait un boule grossir au fond de sa gorge et elle resserra ses bras contre elle. Il ne pouvait pas avoir disparut, ils le retrouveraient, essayait-elle de se convaincre.

Ses yeux quittèrent la ville pour se poser sur l'espace vide à côté d'elle. Pendant un moment elle le vit, Chat, à ses côtés, sa tignasse soulevée par le vent, ses yeux qui renvoient les lumières de la ville, sa queue qui remue joyeusement dans le vide. Il tourne son visage vers le sien, ses yeux verts la dévorent et son sourire est des plus envoutant. Elle pouvait presque entendre le son de sa voix qui l'appelle ; ma Lady…

\- Ladybug…

La voix de Plagg la fit redescendre sur Terre. Autour d'elle les couleurs redevinrent ternes et le monde bien vide. La jeune fille secoua la tête. Elle devait paraître forte devant l'être magique, alors elle ravala rapidement ses larmes.

Le kwami avait ses yeux verts, qui lui faisaient tant penser à Chat Noir, embrumés par les pleurs. Il vola jusqu'à elle et se mit à hauteur de son épaule.

\- Tu en as assez fait pour ce soir, il faut rentrer. La poussa-t-il d'une voix calme, le visage bas.

D'un geste lent, la super héroïne se releva et secoua ses jambes qui s'étaient engourdies dans sa position assise.

\- Tu as raison, on retentera notre chance demain. Répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

Plagg retourna se mettre à l'abri dans la sacoche. Une dernière fois, elle posa son regard sur la place vide à côté d'elle. Coute que coute, elle retrouverait Chat Noir. Enfin, la jeune fille prit la direction de la boulangerie familiale.

Il était déjà tard, et Marinette fit bien attention à ne pas faire de bruit en rentrant chez elle. Alors qu'elle allait se coucher, et qu'elle éteignait la lumière, La jeune fille aperçu le kwami noir assit devant la fenêtre. Il admirait les étoiles dans le ciel tout en portant un air triste sur son visage. Tikki avait volé à ses côtés, assise contre lui, elle passait une main dans son dos pour le réconforter.

Il fallait absolument qu'elle retrouve Chat Noir. Ni Plagg, ni elle ne supporterait bien longtemps son absence. Ses pensées et toutes sortes de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Est-ce que Chat allait bien ? Où pouvait-il bien être ? Est-ce qu'il était à l'abri pour dormir ? Pourquoi était-il parti ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas parlé de ce qui ce passait chez lui ? Son équipier, ne lui faisait-il pas confiance ? Ses yeux se fermèrent sur l'image des deux kwamis assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, quand la fatigue eut raison d'elle.

Les journées qui suivirent parurent à Marinette les plus longues de sa courte vie. Ce n'est pas que les cours étaient ennuyeux, la jeune fille adorait apprendre, mais Adrien n'était pas revenu de son shooting photo et le soir, Ladybug passait des heures à arpenter les toits de Paris à la recherche de Chat Noir, dont elle n'avait encore aucune trace, ni aucune piste. Sa famille n'avait visiblement pas donné d'alerte, puisqu'aucune information d'enfant disparut lui était parvenue. Et encore, heureusement qu'aucune attaque d'akuma ne s'était déclarée, car là, elle aurait mis la clef sous la porte.

Comment des parents pouvaient-ils ne pas s'inquiéter que leur fils ait disparut depuis 4 jours ? C'était insensé ! À croire que personne de la famille de Chat ne se faisait du souci pour lui.

Plus les jours passaient, plus Marinette se rendait compte que ce n'était peut être pas une si bonne idée de ne pas connaître leur identité. Son compagnon était en détresse, il avait besoins d'elle, et elle ne pouvait rien faire car elle ne connaissait même pas son nom. Elle aurait pu le demander à Plagg, depuis le temps que le petit kwami ruminait dans sa chambre, mais elle ne voulait pas le faire souffrir plus en l'interrogeant sans cesse.

Ladybug passait ses soirées à courir dans Paris jusqu'à l'épuisement, puis, quand elle rentrait chez elle, en n'ayant toujours pas trouvé Chat Noir, elle restait assise sur sa terrasse, à observer les étoiles. Est-ce que de là où il était, Chat aussi, observait le même ciel qu'elle ? Est-ce que là où il avait fuit, il pensait de temps en temps à eux ?

\- Chat où es-tu ? Souffla-t-elle en ramenant ses jambes un peu plus contre d'elle.

Dans sa chambre, Tikki essayait tant bien que mal de réconforter Plagg. Son équipier avait-il conscience du manque douloureux qu'il créait chez eux ?

C'est durant ces soirées que Marinette prenait un peu plus conscience de l'attachement qu'elle avait pour Chat. Son meilleur ami lui manquait et elle n'avait personne à qui en faire part. Il n'y avait personne à qui elle pouvait raconter sa peine, parce que l'amitié qu'elle avait avec Chat Noir était un secret. Elle partageait avec lui des choses uniques. Qui d'autre avait le privilège d'avoir été choisit pour être gardien de la ville de Paris ?

Elle espérait le retrouver très rapidement.

En ce vendredi après-midi, les élèves du collège Françoise Dupont étaient surexcités à l'idée d'être en week-end, mais trois d'entre eux ne partageaient pas cet engouement.

Nino, Alya et Marinette étaient assis sur les marches devant le collège. Le jeune garçon les avait une fois de plus convoqué. Marinette avait été distraite en cours et les nouvelles que leur rapportait Nino n'étaient pas pour la rassurer. Apparemment, Nathalie, l'assistante de Mr Agreste, avait appelé le jeune collégien.

\- Hier soir, j'ai reçu un coup de fil bizarre. C'était Nathalie ! Commença à parler d'une voix tendue Nino. L'assistante de Mr. Agreste, celle qui suit toujours Adrien où qu'il aille.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi, recevoir un coup de fil de cette " Nathalie " peut être bizarre ? Le coupa Alya, qui commençait à avoir marre de la paranoïa abusive du garçon.

Nino ne se laissa pas déstabiliser pour autant et continua.

\- Non, ce qui est bizarre, c'est qu'elle m'a demandé si je savais où était Adrien ? Comme si elle ne le savait pas elle-même ! S'exclama-t-il indigné. Cette histoire commence vraiment à m'inquiéter...

Les deux meilleures amies échangèrent un regard. Là, c'est vrai qu'on pouvait commencer à penser que quelque chose de louche se passait. Adrien était absent depuis le début de la semaine, et Nino n'avait reçu aucun message.

\- Allons, allons, tout va bien, le rassura Alya en passant une main dans son dos.

Marinette pouvait malgré tout voir dans ses yeux, qu'elle aussi, était inquiète pour leur camarade de classe.

\- Il va revenir la semaine prochaine et tout rentrera dans l'ordre, pas vrai Marinette ?

La brune secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées noires. Nino était au bord de la crise de panique et il fallait le rassurer, ils devaient se soutenir moralement entre eux où ils tomberaient tous.

\- Absolument Nino, Alya a raison. Je suis sûre que Nathalie a eut des difficultés pour appeler Adrien à l'étranger et elle espérait que toi, tu y sois parvenu, c'est pour ça qu'elle t'a demandé. S'il avait disparut, son père aurait surement déjà retourné tout Paris !

Nino resta sceptique un moment. Le père d'Adrien n'était pas... le mot était difficile à trouver, mais il restait un père, certainement, si il était arrivé quelque chose de grave à Adrien, il aurait tout fait pour le retrouver.

Le jeune garçon laissa sa tête posée lascivement sur l'épaule d'Alya, pendant que cette dernière, continuait de le bercer contre elle. Marinette échangeait un regard d'impuissance avec sa meilleure amie. Elles avaient fait tout ce qu'elles avaient pu, il ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'Adrien soit de retour en classe Lundi matin. C'était la seule chose qui pourrait rassurer Nino, et qui pourrait les rassurer.

C'est avec l'esprit abattu que les trois amis se quittèrent à la sortie des cours.

Ce soir encore, Ladybug alla chercher Chat Noir, en vain, et son morale était au plus bas. Marinette rentrait tout juste de sa patrouille, épuisée. Il était déjà tard et elle n'avait qu'une envie, se glisser dans son lit pour oublier le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules depuis le début de la semaine. Trois coups se firent entendre à sa porte. La jeune fille se prit rapidement de panique. Ses parents n'étaient pas couchés à cette heure ? Détransformée, elle se dépêcha d'aller s'asseoir à son bureau, l'air de rien, quand sa mère ouvrit la porte trappe.

\- Tout va bien mon pain au lait ? Lui demanda avec bienveillance Sabine.

\- Oui, maman. Répondit de façon distraite la jeune fille. Elle avait du mal à se détacher de toutes les angoisses qu'elle avait pour ses amis.

\- Tu avais l'air un peu fatigué aujourd'hui ?

\- Rien, rien, la semaine a été longue c'est tout. Dit de façon évasive Marinette.

Elle ne voulait surtout pas commencer à inquiéter ses parents. Elle n'aurait pas trouvé les mots pour leur expliquer sa situation. Sa mère s'avança vers elle et commença à poser sa main sur son épaule.

\- Tu te souviens de ce dont on a parlé mardi soir, au sujet de ce week-end ?

L'esprit de Marinette se mit alors à tourner à mille à l'heure. Avait-elle oublié quelque chose d'important ? Ils avaient des invites ? Non. Son père avait une grosse commande ? Non. Elle devait aider à la boulangerie ? Non. Plus elle cherchait et plus son esprit s'embourbait et les seules choses qui flashaient étaient : Chat a disparut et Adrien ne donne pas de nouvelles; Chat a disparut et Adrien ne donne pas de nouvelles. Sa mère finit par reprendre son attention.

\- Ma chocolatine, tu m'écoutes ? Lui demanda-t-elle en replaçant une de ses mèches derrière son oreille.

\- Euh, oui maman… Rit gêner la brune.

\- Je disais : ton père et moi partons pour le week-end, pour une formation, tu t'en souviens ?

Marinette poussa un soupir vaincu.

\- À vrai dire maman, j'avais oublié. Avoua-t-elle en se grattant la nuque.

Sabine posa sa joue sur le front de sa fille. Ce geste eut pour effet de surprendre Marinette, mais la jeune fille se relaxa bien vite dans les bras de sa mère.

\- Tu as l'air pâle, mais tu n'a pas de fièvre. Statua Sabine. Ecoute, nous partons tôt demain matin. Profites-en pour te reposer. J'ai laissé des restes dans le frigo, tu n'auras qu'à les réchauffer. En attendant va te coucher. Ordonna la mère en conduisant sa fille vers son lit.

\- Bien maman, capitula la collégienne alors que sa mère l'embrassait sur le front en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Bonne nuit, ma praline.

-Bonne nuit, maman. Souffla la brune en trouvant un certain réconfort dans les gestes affectueux de sa mère.

Une fois que Sabine eut quitté la pièce, Marinette se mit en pyjama et, suivant le conseil de sa mère, alla se coucher.

Dans le noir de la pièce, le sommeil mit un certain temps à venir la chercher. Elle repensa longuement à la situation de Chat et la chance qu'elle avait, elle, de savoir ses parents toujours à ses côtés et présent pour elle. Si ça avait été elle qui avait disparut, elle aurait été sûr que tout Paris aurait déjà été mis à nue pour la retrouver. Son père lui-même y aurait veillé. Après que ses pensées aient tourné un moment dans son esprit, la fatigue accumulée de la semaine finit par avoir raison d'elle et la jeune fille finit par s'endormir.

* * *

 _Je rêves de voir un peu plus d'interaction entre Sabine et Marinette, et j'imagine Sabine comme une véritable maman poule qui donne à sa fille des surnoms inspirés de pâtisserie._

 _(Cela dit en passant je suis plutôt du côté pain au chocolat, que chocolatine, mais comme j'avais déjà mis pain au lait, je ne voulais pas faire de répétition xD)_

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_


	5. Chapitre 5

**L'histoire progresse !**  
 **Marinette va-t-elle enfin finir par retrouver Chat Noir ?**

 **Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

Le lendemain le réveil fut difficile pour Marinette. Elle resta un moment dans son lit à fixer le plafond, sans aucune envie. De toute façon, c'était le week-end, ses parents n'étaient pas là et elle n'avait rien de spéciale de prévu. De son lit elle pouvait voir les deux kwamis allongés devant la fenêtre, recroquevillés sous une couverture. Certainement, Plagg avait regardé les étoiles, Tikki était venue le réconforter avec une couverture, et les eux êtres magiques s'étaient endormis ensemble. Ces derniers soirs, c'étaient ainsi que les choses se déroulaient et Marinette commençait à en avoir marre de voir ce pauvre kwami malchanceux se faire un sang d'encre pour Chat Noir. Elle en avait marre d'avoir le ventre serrer parce qu'elle ne savait pas où il était et visiblement, cela n'inquiétait personne, si ce n'est elle.

Son portable vibra sur sa table de chevet, elle se dépêcha de le prendre afin qu'il ne réveille pas les deux kwamis endormis.

"Cette semaine n'a pas été super :/ , rejoins moi devant le collège cette après-midi à 14h30 :p ? ALYA"

Marinette n'était pas très motivée pour sortir, mais passer l'après-midi avec Alya lui ferait le plus grand bien et lui permettrait de penser à autre chose. Elle répondit rapidement au texto de sa meilleure amie et finit par retirer la couverture de dessus elle pour se lever. Elle posa les pieds au sol et le contact avec le parquet froid lui fit avoir un frisson. Se levant, elle commença d'abord par aller voir les deux kwamis.

Plagg faisait l'étoile et Tikki était recroquevillée contre lui. Marinette ne pu s'empêcher de sourire face à cette vue. Visiblement, quand Tikki était avec lui, Plagg devenait plus détendu et passait des nuits plus calmes. Elle réajusta la couverture qu'ils portaient et partit déjeuner.

Seule à la table de la cuisine, elle avait tout le loisir de ressasser ce qu'elle savait sur Chat, ce qu'elle avait appris durant la semaine, qui pourrait lui donner un début de piste.

Chat avait son âge, il habitait dans une maison et ne manquait de rien. Il vivait avec son père, père avec lequel il avait des relations difficiles et qui le faisait énormément travailler. Pour finir son père avait une secrétaire...

Marinette prit une nouvelle bouchée de son croissant avant de laisser ses épaules tomber. Ça pouvait être le portrait type de n'importe quel garçon de son âge dans Paris ! Il y avait des milliers de maisons dans Paris, et des centaines de pères ayant une secrétaire ! La jeune fille s'affaissât un peu plus sur son siège. Si elle ne finissait pas par demander à Plagg le nom de Chat, elle ne pourrait jamais faire de vraies recherches.

Bien décider cette fois-ci à interroger Plagg, la brune engloutit son croissant. Déposant son bol dans l'évier, elle prit avec elle des cookies et un bout de fromage qui restait au frigo, avant de remonter dans sa chambre. Mais toutes ses bonnes résolutions partirent en fumée quand elle vit Plagg, en pleure, dans les bras d'une Tikki désemparée.

\- Que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda inquiète la brune en déposant à côté des kwamis ce qu'elle leur avait prit.

Tikki soupira à sa question.

\- Tu commences à le connaître, il s'angoisse pour Chat.

Plagg sortit la tête de ses bras.

\- Mon pauvre Chaton. Seul, il doit être perdu, j'espère vraiment qu'il va bien. Renifla-t-il bruyamment

Marinette ne pu que compatir devant la détresse du kwami noir.

\- Plagg tout ira bien, tiens mange un peu.

En joignant le geste à la parole, elle lui rapprocha l'assiette contenant le morceau de fromage qu'elle lui avait préparé, mais le félin s'en détourna.

Devant son comportement dégouté, Marinette se renfrogna un peu plus. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

\- Écoute Plagg, dit-elle sur un ton plus ferme, je suis sûr que Chat avait ses raisons pour partir ainsi. En attendant, si on le retrouve et qu'il append que je n'ai pas prit soin de toi, il va m'en vouloir, alors fait moi plaisir, fait LUI plaisir, insista-t-elle, et mange ce que je t'ai apporté.

Le kwami essuya ses larmes et la regarda de ses grands yeux verts. Il fixa un moment sans grande conviction l'assiette, finit par se résoudre et prit le morceau qui lui était présenté.

Marinette partagea un regard satisfait avec Tikki, qui se mit elle aussi à manger les cookies qui lui avaient été apportés.

Laissant les deux kwamis déjeuner, la collégienne se décala pour faire ses devoirs.

\- J'ai des choses à faire ce matin et cette après-midi je dois voir une amie, mais promis, dès ce soir on repart faire chaque rue de Paris. Et puis, toi aussi Plagg, ça te ferait du bien de faire un peu autre chose aujourd'hui, histoire de te vider l'esprit. Termina-t-elle avec un sourire.

Le kwami croqua un morceau de fromage et acquiesça docilement. Il n'aurait décidément pas le dernier mot avec Ladybug.

Satisfaite, Marinette s'en tint donc à son planning. Elle travailla le matin, mangea des restes devant la télé le midi et à 14h30 elle était devant le collège, où se tenait déjà Alya. Rien que de voir le grand sourire de sa meilleure amie lui remontait le morale. Passer l'après-midi avec la bloggeuse lui fit presque oublier tous les soucis qu'elle avait en tant qu'adolescente et super héroïne.

La jeune fille venait tout juste de partir et Plagg tournait déjà en rond dans la chambre. Se vider l'esprit, elle en avait de bonne… Cela faisait une semaine, non stop, qu'il se cassait la tête. Où Adrien avait-il bien pu aller, sans lui ? Et puis, il devait y avoir une explication logique à ce qu'il avait fait. Adrien était parfois trop émotif, mais il n'agissait jamais de façon irréfléchie. Enfin, sauf quand cela concernait Ladybug.

Le ventre du kwami geignit. Plagg devait se résoudre, cela faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait pratiquement rien mangé et Marinette avait raison, si Adrien venait à l'apprendre, cela lui ferait certainement de la peine, et c'était quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas infliger en plus à son chaton.

Descendant dans la cuisine, il trouva sans souci le frigo et un reste de Brie qui trainait par là. S'en saisissant, il s'apprêtait à retourner à l'étage, quand une photo sur la bibliothèque de l'entrée attira son regard.

C'était une photo de la famille Dupain-Cheng. Bien qu'il ne les ait jamais vu, Plagg reconnut facilement ce qui devait être le père et la mère de Marinette. Au milieu de ce couple heureux, se trouvait la jeune fille, un sourire épanouit sur le visage.

Plagg soupira. Voilà la photo d'une famille complète et heureuse.

Tout ce qu'Adrien n'avait plus…

Lentement, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, le morceau de fromage lui glissa des mains et alla s'écraser contre le sol.

La réalisation venait de le surprendre comme une gifle. Qu'il était bête ! Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas y penser plus tôt ?

Avec excitation, il ramassa son morceau de fromage, retourna dans la chambre de la jeune fille et se posta à la fenêtre. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre que Marinette rentre et il était très pressé qu'elle revienne.

Les deux amies allèrent d'abord s'asseoir dans le parc où elles observèrent les gens passer et les enfants jouer, tout en discutant des derniers potins du collège, sur lesquels Alya était étonnamment bien renseignée. Elles partirent ensuite faire un tour dans les magasins de tissus préférés de Marinette, et terminèrent leur sortie en allant à la terrasse d'une brasserie boire un jus de fruit. Trois heures plus tard, les deux amies se séparèrent, et Marinette retourna chez elle. Son esprit remonté à bloque, elle était plus déterminée que jamais à retrouver Chat.

Lorsqu'elle passa le pas de sa porte, elle déposa ses sacs dans le salon et partit en direction de sa chambre. Elle était prête à questionner Plagg, connaître enfin le nom de Chat, pour ensuite partir à la recherche de son compagnon. Mais le kwami la doubla dans son action, sortant précipitamment de sa chambre pour aller à sa rencontre.

\- Je sais où est Chat !

Marinette se stoppa nette dans sa marche et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Tikki sortit précipitamment de son sac pour se mettre à sa hauteur et mimer son geste.

\- Tu… le sais ? Demanda-t-elle incrédule.

\- Oui ! Je sais où est Chat ! À la maison de campagne de sa famille. Cria Plagg en faisant de grande geste en direction de la porte d'entrée.

\- À la quoi ? Marinette était de plus en plus confuse. Attend, attend un peu là! S'exclama-t-elle en agitant ses mains devant elle.

Marinette dépassa le kwami pour aller s'asseoir sur le canapé. Plagg était surexcité, il ne faisait que voler partout dans la pièce.

La jeune fille passa une main sur son visage, avant de remettre en place sa frange et d'appeler le kwami.

\- Explique-toi veux-tu !

Il vint se mettre sur la table basse, où il fut rejoint par Tikki.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant, mais je suis sûr qu'il est là bas, dans la maison de campagne de sa famille ! Lâcha-t-il en mâchant quelques mots.

La jeune fille sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Était-il vraiment possible qu'ils finissent enfin par retrouver Chat ? Allait-elle pouvoir retrouver son équipier ? Mais Marinette ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un doute subsister dans son cœur.

\- Ok, imaginons qu'il soit là-bas. Pourquoi là-bas justement ?

Le visage du kwami se ferma d'un coup et ses oreilles tombèrent.

\- C'est un lieu où il passait beaucoup de temps avec sa mère. Cette dernière a maintenant disparu.

Le kwami s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et Marinette attendit qu'il reprenne sa phrase.

\- L'année dernière déjà, à la même époque, il s'était rendu à cette maison et je l'avais accompagné. Vraiment, j'étais tellement paniqué que j'avais complètement oublié ça. Quelle honte ! Finit par murmurer le kwami en se recroquevillant sur lui même.

\- Mais non, voyons Plagg. Le rassura Tikki. L'essentiel c'est que tu t'en sois souvenu !

Marinette passa une main pensive sous son menton.

\- Et où est exactement cette maison de campagne ?

La tête du kwami se releva tout aussi rapidement que ça motivation venait de revenir.

\- Je connais le chemin, il suffit de prendre le RER, je pourrais t'y conduire ! Lâcha le kwami qui avait retrouvé son sourire et son excitation.

La brune hoqueta.

\- Le RER ? C'est si loin que ça ?

\- Il y en a pour une heure trente, en faite. Et c'est pour ça, qu'il faut partir immédiatement ! Commença Plagg en volant de sa place pour saisir la main de Marinette et l'inviter à se lever.

La jeune fille ne partageait pas totalement l'engouement du petit kwami. Certes, elle avait envie de tenter le coup, mais en même temps, une partie d'elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer tous les scénarios qui se présentaient à eux. Si jamais il arrivait une attaque du Papillon pendant qu'ils n'étaient pas là ? Et la déception qu'ils pourraient avoir si Chat ne se trouvait pas là-bas ?

Elle força le kwami à s'arrêter.

\- Attend, je ne peux pas aller en Ladybug jusque là-bas, ma transformation ne tiendra pas. Et imagine que mes parents rentrent et ne me trouvent pas à la maison. Où encore qu'on ne trouve pas Chat Noir... je...

Le kwami se retourna vers elle et la regarda de ses grands yeux verts plaidoyants.

\- S'il te plait. La supplia-t-il. Tu sais bien que tes parents ne seront pas rentrés avant demain soir. Et tu n'auras qu'à te transformer une fois qu'on sera sur place.

Il prit une inspiration avant de continuer d'une voix plus faible.

\- Et s'il s'avère que Chat Noir est bien là-bas, alors il a besoin de moi ! De toi !

Marinette fit vagabonder un moment son esprit. Elle avait autant que lui envie de retrouver Chat Noir. Si ce que Plagg lui avait dit était vrai, il s'était disputer avec son père et il était parti seul se recueillir pour la disparition de sa mère. Il était évident qu'il ne devait pas rester seul. Jouant avec ses doigts, elle partagea un regard avec Tikki.

\- Suit-ce que ton cœur te dit ! Lui conseilla l'être magique.

La rouge posa sa main sur les siennes afin de calmer son tic nerveux. Ce contact eut pour effet d'apaiser la jeune héroïne.

Marinette ferma les yeux.

\- Très bien, nous partons. Céda-t-elle.

Plagg et Tikki laissèrent s'exclamer des cris de joie en s'envolant au plafond.

Devant l'excitation des deux kwamis, la jeune fille ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

La décision fut prise qu'ils partiraient à l'instant. Marinette prit rapidement de quoi se payer un ticket pour les transports, sa sacoche, où se glissèrent les deux kwami et sortit de chez elle. Elle suivit les instructions de Plagg qui lui assurait connaître le chemin.

Marcher à pied, prendre le bus, puis le métro, changer pour prendre le RER. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de se déplacer dans Paris ainsi. D'ordinaire elle était sur les toits à se balancer au bout de son yo-yo. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle progressait sur son trajet, elle sentait son ventre se tordre sous l'excitation. Vivement qu'elle retrouve Chat, elle pourrait retourner sur les toits avec lui. Sa présence lui avait tellement manqué cette semaine.

Assise dans le RER, le visage contre la vitre, la jeune fille observait le paysage défiler devant ses yeux. Elle vivait un véritable ascenseur émotionnel depuis le début de la semaine. Adrien qui était absent, Nino qu'il fallait réconforter, Plagg qui débarquait chez elle, Chat qui était porté disparut. Elle profita de la sérénité du voyage pour souffler. Elle pouvait parfois sentir dans son sac les deux kwamis se chamailler à cause du manque de place, mais mis à part ce détail, le trajet se déroula dans les meilleures conditions.

Les grands bâtiments de la ville laissèrent place, petit à petit, à des maisons individuelles et bientôt le petit groupe fut arrivé à destination. C'était une ville de banlieue pavillonnaire qui semblait calme. Sortant de la station de RER, Marinette se mit à l'écart de l'agitation pour se transformer dans une ruelle tranquille.

* * *

 _On sait enfin pourquoi Chat Noir a disparut !_

 _Certain m'avait proposé toutes sortes d'hypothèses dans les commentaires... J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu par l'explication de la fugue d'Adrien ?_

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_


	6. Chapitre 6

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Une fois en tenue, Plagg sortit de son sac pour la guider dans le quartier. Les maisons ne lui permettaient pas d'utiliser son yoyo, mais elle pouvait néanmoins sauter d'un toit à un autre pour être plus discrète. Il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un la remarque si loin de Paris, où le Papillon pourrait en profiter pour lâcher ses akumas.

Le kwami noir avançait devant elle. Il semblait savoir où il allait et était de plus en plus existé au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de leur destination.

\- Là, c'est celle là ! Lança-t-il en indiquant une maison blanche au bout de la rue se situant sur leur droite. Vite dépêchons-nous !

Le petit kwami saisit la jeune héroïne par le bras et l'entraîna de plus belle.

\- Oui, oui je te suis ! Répliqua-t-elle en se mettant à son rythme.

Plus elle avançait dans cette rue, plus elle sentait son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. L'excitation la gagnait elle aussi. Si ce que Plagg avait dit était vrai, elle devrait enfin pouvoir retrouver Chat.

Chat pour qui elle s'était tant inquiétée.

D'un autre côté, elle ne voulait pas avoir de faux espoirs. Ces derniers jours avaient été tellement difficiles, qu'elle espérait de tout cœur le trouver ici. Elle ne pensait même pas au faite qu'il serait sans son masque, qu'elle verrait son vrai visage. Non, elle voulait juste le voir et s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Qu'il ne soit pas seul pour vivre les moments difficiles par lesquels il passait.

Enfin, le kwami rentra dans le jardin de la maison. Ladybug, elle, prit un temps pour observer le lieu. C'était une belle et grande maison blanche, avec un étage. Elle poussa un portail en fer blanc, lui aussi, et s'avança sur un chemin de galets. Des fleurs poussaient partout devant la maison, il y en avait de toutes les couleurs, le lieu était encore bien entretenu.

Le kwami noir continua de flotter devant elle et la pressa un peu plus.

\- Dépêche-toi !

Il disparut ensuite sur le côté de la maison et la jeune fille le suivit. Elle contourna la bâtisse et termina alors dans un jardin. L'herbe était tondue, il y avait une table et des chaises près de la baie vitrée qui menait à l'intérieur de la maison. Une petite cabane en bois qui devait contenir les outils. À gauche du jardin se trouvait un grand arbre. Sur l'une des plus solide branche avait été accrochée une balançoire. Au pied du tronc, on pouvait voir un toboggan et un ballon. Ce jardin avait été le terrain de jeu d'enfants.

Elle continua de s'avancer silencieusement dans ce lieu, ne voulant pas briser l'harmonie qui y régnait. Son regard finit par se poser sur lui. Debout au fond du lieu, il se tenait dos à elle et semblait fixer un parterre de fleur qui avait été particulièrement travaillé. Contrairement à ceux qui se trouvaient à l'avant de la maison, ici les fleurs étaient bien ordonnées, et les couleurs choisies dans les tons rose lavande.

Le vent faisait se soulever à un rythme régulier ses cheveux blonds. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur les épaules du jeune homme où elle sembla voir tout le poids du monde y être posé. Depuis combien de temps était-il ici ? Dans le silence le plus complet à se morfondre sur lui-même ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu la voir pour en parler ? Pourquoi se sentait-il obliger de porter un tel poids tout seul ?

Plagg avait prit de l'avance sur elle et finit par se jeter sur son protéger. Sa voix craquait sous l'émotion.

\- Adrien ! Tu m'as fait tellement peur, ne me refait plus jamais ça. Cria-t-il en se jetant sur lui.

Le jeune garçon se retourna surprit. Le kwami finit par arriver jusqu'à lui et se frotta contre sa joue. Plagg pouvait encore sentir l'humidité sur les joues d'Adrien.

\- Plagg, je…? Sa voix se perdit quand il sentit deux autres bras l'encercler.

\- Ne refait plus jamais ça, Adrien !

Son corps entier se crispa et sa respiration s'arrêta le temps qu'il réalise qui était la personne qui l'avait rejoins. Elle avait enfouit sa tête dans son torse et ses deux bras l'encerclaient, le serrant extrêmement fort, par peur qu'il ne disparaisse. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait autant la détresse et l'émotion dans sa voix. De nouveau, les larmes montèrent et il tenta de les retenir, en vain.

\- Ladybug ? Souffla-t-il d'une petite voix.

Elle ne releva même pas son visage vers le sien, mais continua à le serrer contre lui. Quand elle l'avait vu se retourner pour répondre à Plagg, son cerveau s'était comme déconnecté. Comment Adrien pouvait-il passer par de tels moments et ne pas en parler ? Il avait Nino, il avait Plagg, bon sang, même Chloé aurait été là pour lui !

\- Est-ce que tu sais à quel point tout le monde s'est inquiété pour toi ! Elle frotta son visage contre son torse et la boule au fond de sa gorge continua à grossir. Tes camarades de classe, Nino, Alya et Plagg ! Elle finit par relever son visage sans se détacher de lui.

Ses bras autour de son corps tremblaient. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, dessinant des traces sur sa peau. Ses saphirs rencontrèrent ses jades

\- Tu sais à quel point je me suis inquiétée pour toi, moi ?

Elle n'était même pas surprise de découvrir que Chat Noir et Adrien était une seule personne. Elle avait tellement été inquiète pour les deux ces derniers jours. Vivre toute une semaine sans les voir, ni savoir ce qu'il était advenu d'eux. Elle avait tellement eut peur de les perdre tous les deux, qu'ils leur soient arrivés quelque chose. Quand elle l'avait vu seul au milieu de ce jardin, elle avait sentit tous ses sentiments se réveiller, son être entier se chamboulé.

Adrien était resté les bras ballant le long du corps. Les yeux grands ouvert devant la personne qui était contre lui. Les paroles de Ladybug lui avaient transpercé le cœur. Il remonta ses mains pour encercler le bas de sa taille. Il ne rêvait pas, sa Lady était bien venue le chercher. Même dans ses rêves les plus fou, il ne s'était jamais imaginé une telle chose. Lentement, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, au milieu des larmes.

\- Je suis désolé. Murmura-t-il, mais très vite il fut coupé.

\- Non, c'est moi qui suis un peu dure avec toi. Lui répondit-elle en hochant la tête.

Plagg choisit ce moment pour refaire son apparition, se plaçant subitement entre les visages des deux adolescents. Surpris, les deux jeunes se séparèrent l'un de l'autre.

\- Moi, je ne pense pas qu'elle exagère ! Alors, ne refais PLUS JAMAIS ça ! Lança-t-il en insistant sur les deux mots.

Les yeux du jeune garçon s'écarquillèrent un peu plus. Il fit des va et viens entre son kwami et l'héroïne.

\- Tu… Plagg ?

Il avait oublié ce détail. Alors, ce n'était pas ses amis qui avait envoyé Ladybug chercher Adrien, comme il l'avait pensé sur le coup, mais Plagg et elle qui venait chercher Chat Noir.

\- Oui, c'est lui qui est venu me trouver en panique quand tu as disparu.

Le petit kwami virevolta à nouveau pour se pencher un peu plus vers Adrien.

\- As-tu seulement idée, à quel point je me suis inquiété ? Il te faudra bien le meilleur des fromages de France pour te faire pardonner !

Adrien se détendit un peu en passant une main sur son compagnon. Plagg restait toujours fidèle à lui-même. C'était un point de repère immuable sur lequel il pouvait s'appuyer. Il releva son visage pour voir que Ladybug s'était rapprochée de lui.

\- N'oublie jamais que tu es important pour ton kwami et pour moi ! Lui souffla-t-elle ses yeux plongés dans les siens.

Adrien se sentit rougir face à cette soudaine proximité avec Ladybug. Quand il avait le masque de Chat Noir, c'était plus facile de jouer au charmeur, mais maintenant, c'était une autre chose. Il se rendait soudain compte que Ladybug connaissait son identité. Elle qui avait toujours mit un point d'honneur à ce qu'ils ne se révèlent jamais. Le jeune garçon se sentait encore plus désolé. Son air se referma davantage et Ladybug comprit tout de suite pourquoi.

\- Je… Je… Commença-t-il à bégayer.

L'héroïne le fit taire en prenant sa main dans la sienne et hocha la tête.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. L'essentiel, c'est que tu ailles bien.

Puis, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et la tourna vers le mémorial qu'il fixait quelque temps plus tôt.

\- Parle-moi d'elle.

Adrien suivit son regard et sentit son cœur s'alléger dans sa poitrine.

\- Bien.

Le blond l'invita à sa suite à s'asseoir sur le sol.

Il se mit à lui parler, longtemps. De sa mère, de ses étés passés dans ce jardin, à manger des glaces. Il se souvenait de son odeur, de ses bras, de son sourire (dont lui rappelait tant celui de Ladybug) et de sa douceur. Puis, quand elle les avait quitté, il s'était souvenu du manque, qui encore aujourd'hui le hantait. Il lui raconta que, chaque année, il avait pour habitude de venir ici, mais quand, la semaine dernière, il avait apprit que son père ne lui avait pas laissé la semaine de libre, il s'y était opposé. Son paternel n'avait pas bougé de sa position, alors il avait prit la décision de désobéir. Bien sûr, cela impliquait de partir sans prévenir personne, si son père voulais le retrouver, il savait où le chercher.

Ladybug fut une auditrice attentive. C'était ce dont Adrien avait besoin et elle pouvait le sentir. Il avait besoin d'une personne sur laquelle s'appuyer. Une personne à qui il pouvait enfin dévoiler ce lourd secret de partager une vie de super héro et d'adolescent, et seule Ladybug pouvait partager avec lui ce secret.

Quand enfin, son flot de parole finit par se tarir, un silence agréable s'installa entre eux. Assis tous les deux en tailleur sur l'herbe, la jeune héroïne avait brisé les limites d'espace personnel qu'elle se forçait pourtant si bien à tenir avec Chat. La tête contre l'épaule du blond, Ladybug continuait de jouer avec les longs doigts fins de son partenaire tout en fixant les fleurs devant eux.

Adrien savourait simplement cet instant qu'il partageait avec sa Lady. C'était la première fois depuis le début de la semaine qu'il se sentait enfin apaisé. Avait-elle seulement idée de l'effet rassurant qu'elle avait sur lui ?

Dans le ciel, le Soleil s'était couché, et la Lune avec les étoiles prenaient petit à petit leur place sur cette toile noire au dessus de leur tête.

\- Je suis contente de t'avoir retrouvé. Finit par souffler la brune.

Il s'abaissa vers elle pour admirer son sourire et lui répondit.

\- Je suis content que tu sois venu.

Il resta à admirer son visage et étrangement, elle ne se détourna pas. Il passa une main sur sa joue et elle ne le repoussa pas. Prenant son comportement comme une invitation, il commença lentement à se pencher jusqu'à elle, tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux et avançait le sien pour aller à sa rencontre. Ses lèvres frôlèrent les siennes le temps d'une caresse de quelques secondes.

Il se redressa et admira ses yeux dans lesquels brillaient les étoiles. Il n'osa pas parler, ralentit sa respiration en sentant son cœur courir un marathon dans sa poitrine, et attendit l'approbation de son geste.

Marinette savait que le jeune garçon venait juste de passer par des moments difficiles, qu'il était certainement chamboulé par un trop plein d'émotion, qu'il était possible qu'il ait agit par simple impulsion. Elle-même, avait l'impression que le monde autour d'elle tournait au ralentit et elle se sentait fiévreuse. Elle ne voulait pas profiter de lui, ou d'une quelconque faiblesse, mais ce simple et court contact avait réveillé quelque chose chez elle qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas, une audace dont elle ne se serait jamais cru capable.

Elle ne se laissa pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps.

Elle sourit et s'approcha lentement pour sceller de nouveau leurs lèvres. Cette fois-ci le baiser fut plus profond. Adrien avait toujours rêver de gouter à ses lèvres, elles étaient sucrées et douces comme il les imaginait, mais en mille fois mieux.

Ils étaient maladroits dans leur geste, leurs dents s'entrechoquaient parfois, mais bien vite il trouvèrent un rythme régulier. Le blond passa une main dans le dos de la jeune fille et la fit lentement se coucher sur l'herbe fraîche tout en restant en contact avec elle. Elle se laissa docilement faire, en caressant ses boucles blondes.

Ladybug sentait les brindilles lui chatouiller la nuque alors qu'une des mains de son partenaire allait prendre place sur son épaule. Adrien se soutenait d'une main, tout en restant concentré sur le mouvement des lèvres qui se mouvaient contre les siennes. Une main de Ladybug continuait à jouer avec ses cheveux, mais une autre était partie se poser sur son torse. Marinette pouvait sentir le cœur d'Adrien. Il battait si fort, qu'on aurait dit qu'à tout moment il allait sortir de sa poitrine.

Par manque d'air, ils finirent par se dégager l'un de l'autre. Adrien, prenant appuie sur ses mains, se supporta au dessus d'elle. La lumière de la Lune se reflétait sur son visage. Elle avait les pommettes roses, ses cheveux retombaient le long de son visage. Devant un tel spectacle, ses pensées lui échappèrent dans un souffle.

\- Tu es magnifique ma Lady.

Face à ce compliment, il la vit rougir encore de plus belle. Il colla son front contre le sien et avec la sérénité dans laquelle ils étaient, elle ne pu empêcher un rire cristallin s'échapper de ses lèvres.

Le blond la suivit et finit par s'allonger à côté d'elle. Cette dernière vint poser sa tête contre son torse, son oreille collée à lui afin d'entendre la douce mélodie de son cœur.

Certainement la gène du baiser qu'il avait échangé arriverait plus tard, pour le moment, ils voulaient simplement profiter de s'être retrouvé.

La nuit avait maintenant bien prit sa place, l'air était chaud et pour une fois Adrien se sentit calme. Il resserra ses mains autour de la jeune fille qui était contre lui. Plagg était de l'autre côté de son visage, allongé dans l'herbe. Il observa les étoiles, de là haut, sa mère devait certainement veiller sur lui.

 _Maman, je ne suis plus seul. J'ai Nino avec moi, Plagg et la plus merveilleuse des étoiles, ma Lady_.

* * *

 _Aaaaaaahhhhh ! Ils se sont enfin retrouvés ! Je vais enfin pouvoir faire intervenir Adrien dans l'histoire et écrire du fluff !_

 _Et oui, la famille Agreste a masse d'oseille et donc une maison secondaire, en banlieue parisienne, ce qui coûte un bras. Et je n'ai rien exagéré quand j'ai écrit dans le précédent chapitre qu'il faut parfois plus d'une heure et demi en transport pour aller de Paris centre à la banlieue... C'est le vécu qui parle..._

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_


	7. Chapitre 7

**J'ai fait attendre pour ce chapitre . (en même temps quand cette fic n'en était encore qu'au stade d'OS, elle était censée se terminer par la dernière scène du chapitre précédent xD)**

 **Maintenant que je suis rentrée de vacances je peux enfin publier ce nouveau chapitre ^^**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Le bip du miraculous de la super héroïne brisa la magie de l'instant. Les deux adolescents s'assirent, et la jeune fille commença à s'agiter.

\- Il faut que je rentre chez moi, j'ai de la route à faire. Commença-t-elle précipitamment en se relevant.

Mais le blond partit à sa suite.

\- Il est bien trop tard pour retourner sur Paris à cette heure. Reste dormir ici, il y a suffisamment de place. Insista-t-il.

Il la vit passer sa main sur ses boucles d'oreille, continuant à hésiter.

\- Mais je... Son miraculous venait de bipper à nouveau et le blond devinait très bien d'où provenait cette soudaine panique et précipitation.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne viendrais pas te voir, à moins que tu sois transformée.

Elle répondit avec hésitation au sourire rassurant qu'il lui donnait.

\- Très bien, capitula-t-elle.

La prenant par la main, le blond la conduisit à l'intérieur de la maison, jusqu'à une chambre à l'étage.

\- Tu trouveras tout ce dont tu as besoins ici. Et si jamais il manque, n'hésite pas à m'appeler, je serais juste à côté.

\- Merci beaucoup. Souffla-t-elle.

Elle eut envie de l'embrasser pour le remercier. Elle fit un pas vers lui, mais hésita. Elle mordilla se lèvre inférieure. Après tout, que signifiait réellement celui qu'ils avaient échangé auparavant ? Ils avaient eut un baiser certes, mais lui, comme elle, était bouleversé de tout un flot d'émotion. Ils n'avaient échangé aucunes paroles après ça. Peut-être l'avait-il embrassé simplement sous l'émotion ?

Il était resté seul toute une semaine et elle était apparue, elle l'avait écouté, elle l'avait consolé alors que son cœur était brisé.

Trop plongée dans ses pensées, Ladybug n'aperçut pas le sourire encourageant que lui lançait le blond.

Finissant par se décider, la jeune fille se contenta de le saluer de la main.

\- Bonne nuit.

Elle referma rapidement la porte dernière elle, juste avant que la magie de Tikki ne la quitte. Un soupir d'aise s'échappa de sa bouche alors qu'elle se laissait glisser le long de la porte. Malgré la situation particulière dans laquelle elle se trouvait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder un sourire béat sur son visage en repensant à ce qu'elle venait de vivre avec Adrien. Son cœur était sur un petit nuage et elle ne remarqua même pas le kwami voler devant elle pour attirer son attention.

\- Marinette ! Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit que c'était toi ?

La jeune fille se renfrogna, sa kwami venait de casser sa rêverie.

\- Tikki, ce n'était pas le moment, j'y penserai plus tard. Chuchota-t-elle.

La rouge voulu insister, mais comprenant bien vite que ce n'était pas le moment, elle finit par lâcher l'affaire. Marinette ne voulait pas penser à ce détail maintenant. Elle venait de retrouver Adrien, elle savait qu'il allait bien, qu'à partir de maintenant tout irait bien, et elle avait partagé un moment magique avec lui.

Quand il l'avait pris par la main pour la conduire à l'intérieur de la maison, elle avait gardé ses yeux fixés sur leurs doigts entremêlés. Maintenant, elle prenait le temps d'observer la chambre. Il y avait un grand lit avec des draps blancs, une coiffeuse, une armoire, un bureau et une fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin. Se levant de sa position assise, la brune alla se jeter dans le lit moelleux. Elle saisit un cousin au hasard, pour le placer sur son visage, et cria toute son excitation dans l'objet, en même temps qu'elle balançait ses jambes en l'air.

Adrien resta un moment, les joues rosies, debout, l'air béat devant la porte. Le moment où Ladybug l'avait retrouvé, tous ses soucis s'étaient envolés. Il serait bien resté des heures ainsi, à se repasser la dernière heure qu'il venait de vivre avec elle, mais Plagg lui fit bien vite revoir ses priorités.

\- J'ai faim ! Statua-t-il en venant se placer devant lui.

Le blond lâcha un soupir devant les habitudes de son kwami. D'un autre côté cela le rassurait de voir que le petit être magique se remettait aussi vite de son absence.

\- Et en plus, tu me dois un fromage pour te faire pardonner !

Adrien sourit. Le kwami se posa sur son épaule et ils partirent en direction de la cuisine, au rez-de-chaussée.

Cette maison n'était pas à l'abandon, son père faisait toujours en sorte qu'elle continue à être entretenue, bien que personne ne vive dedans. En arrivant Adrien, était allé faire quelques courses et depuis, il vivait ici.

Arrivé dans la pièce à manger, il ouvrit le frigo et sortit du fromage pour Plagg. Il s'appliqua ensuite, à préparer des sandwiches pour Ladybug et lui. Elle n'avait certainement pas diné et devait avoir faim. Il plaça ceux réservés à la jeune héroïne sur un plateau et s'apprêtait à lui apporter au moment où Plagg le coupa.

\- Rajoutes-y des cookies.

Adrien s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et se retourna, perplexe.

\- Des cookies ?

\- C'est pour sa kwami, Tikki. Elle adore les cookies. Je ne comprends pas comment elle fait, le fromage a tellement plus de gout ! Joignant le geste à la parole, Plagg s'engloutit une énième tranche de fromage.

Vraiment, sa gloutonnerie avait don d'étonner le blond. Adrien, obéissant au conseil du kwami, fit demi-tour, fouillât dans un placard et y sortit un paquet de biscuit. Ce n'était pas tout à fait des cookies, mais il espérait que ça fasse l'affaire. En montant les marches pour retourner à sa chambre, il ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire sur son visage. Le kwami de Ladybug se nourrissait de cookies, cela ressemblait tellement à son image.

On frappa trois coups à la porte et la brune se redressa subitement en position assise.

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai pensé que tu devais avoir faim, alors je t'ai préparé quelques sandwichs.

Marinette se leva du lit et se rapprocha à pas feutrés de la porte, d'où lui parvenait la voix.

\- J'y ai aussi mis des biscuits pour ton kwami.

Elle posa sa main sur la porte en bois et tendit l'oreille.

\- Sur les conseils de Plagg, bien sûr. Rit le blond de l'autre côté.

Juste le fait d'entendre sa voix, de la savoir près d'elle, qu'il allait bien, réchauffait son cœur. Elle avait l'impression que toutes les angoisses qu'elle avait eut cette semaine n'étaient au finale que des illusions.

La brune ne répondit pas immédiatement et Adrien s'inquiéta.

\- Ladybug ?

La jeune fille cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de redescendre sur Terre.

\- Euh, oui. Merci ! Bafouilla-t-elle de l'autre côté du mur.

Adrien la salua une dernière fois avant d'aller dans sa chambre.

\- Bonne nuit ma Lady !

\- Bonne nuit chaton ! Répondit sur le même air rêveur Marinette.

La nuit était claire et les nuages jouaient au ombres chinoises en passant devant la lune. Allongé sur le lit, les bras derrière la tête, Adrien fixait le plafond sur lequel se traçait les contours des nuages. Il était de nouveau dans la chambre qu'il occupait tous les soirs depuis maintenant une semaine. Plagg avait finit par lâcher son bout de fromage et était étalé sur le torse du jeune homme, bercé par sa respiration lente.

La pièce était calme, les nuits ici étaient beaucoup plus silencieuses que celle de Paris. Il n'y avait pas les klaxons des voitures, l'animation des rues. Seul des miaulements lointains et le bruit de quelques oiseaux nocturnes berçaient l'atmosphère. Adrien raffolait des moments qu'il pouvait passer ici, loin de l'agitation de la grande ville.

Quand son père lui avait refusé sa semaine de libre pour venir passer un moment ici, le jeune garçon avait osé, pour la première fois, lui tenir tête. Cette fois-ci, il était hors de question que son père lui refuse sa demande. Alors il irait, avec ou sans son accord. Il partirait sans rien dire à personne, son père saurait où le trouver.

Il avait cru, il avait espéré, que son père viendrait le rejoindre. Tout du moins, qu'il aurait envoyé le Gorille et Nathalie le récupérer. Mais il était resté seul toute la semaine. Peut-être, son père avait-il finalement comprit son besoin de venir ici pour garder le souvenir de sa mère ?

Son plan n'était pas de rester ici pour toujours, mais de rentrer la semaine suivante. Quand il avait vu Plagg et Ladybug arriver, il avait comprit tout l'impact de son acte. C'est vrai, en partant, il pensait faire réagir son père, mais il avait aussi beaucoup inquiété ses amis. Plagg avait certainement retourné tout Paris, et Ladybug, il n'en revenait toujours pas que Ladybug se soit inquiété pour lui au point de venir le chercher jusqu'ici.

Qu'allait-il dire à Nino quand il le reverrait lundi ?

Il posa ses yeux sur Plagg qui faisait l'étoile, le ventre remplit de fromage, sa bouche laissant s'échapper un fin filet de bave.

Il lui dirait la vérité, après tout, Nino était son meilleur ami. Il passerait les détails sur Ladybug, mais il n'inventerait pas d'excuse quand à sa disparition et son silence.

\- Adrien, baya le kwami, tu devrais dormir. Continua-t-il en s'étirant.

Il alla se coller contre le cou du blond où il se roula en boule et ronronna de contentement.

\- Demain va être une longue journée. Finit-il par marmonner.

Le jeune garçon gratouilla le kwami recroquevillé contre lui, avant de finir lui aussi par fermer les yeux.

La lumière du jour commençait tout juste à pénétrer dans la grande maison secondaire de la famille Agreste. Un rayon agaçant vint se poser tout droit sur le visage du dormeur de la pièce. Il grimaça, avant d'être contraint d'ouvrir un œil. Se remémorant les évènements de la veille, sa grimace fut bien vite remplacé par un sourire.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'Adrien n'avait pas aussi bien dormit. À côté de lui, Plagg ronronnait encore dans son sommeil. Il poussa les couvertures et décida d'aller saluer sa Lady.

Sortant de la pièce, il s'approcha de la porte de sa chambre. Il n'avait pas pour intention de la surprendre dans son sommeil, ni de la voir. Mais un " Bonjour " de bon matin, reçu par sa Lady, ne pourrait qu'égailler encore plus sa journée.

Il frappa doucement, avant d'appeler.

\- Ladybug ?

La réponse ne vint pas tout de suite et il cru qu'elle dormait encore.

\- Ladybug ? Appela-t-il plus fort.

Il n'obtenait toujours aucune réaction de l'autre côté de la porte. Il posa sa main sur la poignée, s'attarda un moment à fixer la porte. Il décida finalement l'ouvrir.

\- Ma Lady ?

Fermant les yeux et retenant son souffle, il passa sa tête dans la chambre.

\- Ladybug ? Demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Ses oreilles étaient à l'affut du moindre bruit, mais rien ne lui parvenait. Dans une bataille intérieur, il ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre.

La pièce était vide, le lit fait, rien n'avait bougé de sa place. Il pensa un moment avoir rêvé la soirée d'hier, mais le plateau posé sur la table de chevet lui indiqua que tout avait bien eut lieu. Le paquet de biscuit était vide et quelques miettes trainaient au fond de l'assiette. Il le prit pour le descendre à la cuisine quand un papier blanc plié en quatre posé à côté attira son attention.

 _Merci pour l'hospitalité chaton, mais j'ai dû rentrer chez moi. Je viendrais te voir ce soir, à Paris, chez toi._

 _Ladybug_

Adrien soupira. Il n'aurait pas la joie de voir son sourire, ses yeux, son beau visage pour commencer la journée, mais il pourrait bien attendre le soir. Assit sur le lit, il porta l'oreiller contre lequel elle avait dormir pour sentir son odeur. Ladybug sentait bon le pain chaud et les viennoiseries. Se rendant compte de son geste, il rougit furieusement et regarda autour de lui, comme un enfant prit en faute. Heureusement pour lui, Plagg n'avait pas été là pour le voir. Il se leva et quitta la pièce avec le plateau, pour partir dans la cuisine.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_


	8. Chapitre 8

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Marinette bayait dans le RER qui la ramenait sur Paris. Elle serait volontiers restée le matin pour déjeuner avec Adrien, et rien que d'y penser un sourire niais prenait place sur son visage, mais elle ne pouvait, dans tous les cas, pas retourner sur Paris avec lui. Le trajet en tant que Ladybug était impossible, c'était Marinette qui devait prendre les transports en commun.

La jeune fille s'en voulait d'être parti aussi précipitamment. Elle était passée devant la porte de sa chambre, mais n'avais pas osé entrer. Peut être aurait-il eut encore besoin de sa présence ce matin ? C'était difficile de le laisser une nouvelle fois seul, mais elle se rassurait de savoir que Plagg était avec lui. Le kwami serait le réconforter et prendre soin de lui.

Assise dans une rame vide en ce dimanche matin, elle observait le soleil se lever sur la ville. Elle irait le rejoindre ce soir et elle n'attendait que ça. La journée s'annonçait longue.

Adrien était encore en pyjama, à manger des biscuits devant son bol de lait quand Plagg le rejoignit dans la cuisine.

\- Bien dormit ?

Pour toute réponse le kwami baya à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et se dirigea vers le frigo. Il l'ouvrit et le referma rapidement, ne trouvant pas ce qu'il était venu chercher.

\- Il n'y a plus de fromage ?

Adrien releva la tête de son bol.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Plagg, et non il n'y a plus de fromage. Tu en mangeras une fois qu'on sera rentré à la maison.

L'être magique tira une grimace en venant sur la table devant son protéger. Il mit un moment pour observer son environnement.

\- Ladybug n'est plus là ?

Le jeune homme prit une nouvelle bouchée de biscuit avant de répondre à la question qui lui était posée.

\- Non, elle a dû partir tôt ce matin. Mais elle passera me voir ce soir.

Le kwami hocha la tête. Ses yeux se plissèrent néanmoins d'appréhension, quand il vit le sourire narquois se dessiner sur le visage du blond.

\- Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur la figure ? Demanda-t-il l'air rebuté.

\- Tu l'as vu ? Tu lui as parlé ? Vous avez parlé de moi ? Tu sais à quoi elle ressemble ? Elle est belle ? Elle t'a dit son nom ? Je la connais ?

Plagg leva les yeux au ciel devant la cascade de questions qui lui tombait dessus. Evidement, c'était de ça qu'il s'agissait.

\- Oui, je l'ai vu.

Adrien termina son bol, avant de reprendre devant la réponse, très peu satisfaisante, du kwami.

\- Et donc, elle ressemble à quoi ? Dit m'en plus ! Le pressait l'amoureux.

\- Elle ressemble à Ladybug ! Coupa court l'être magique. -Et si tu avais les yeux en face des trous, tu l'aurais déjà remarqué- marmonna-t-il pour la dernière partie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Lui demanda le blond en se penchant un peu plus vers lui.

\- Je disais, repris plus fort le kwami. Elle a le visage de toute beauté !

-Vraiment ? Tu ne veux pas m'en dire plus ? Son prénom ? Tenta avec des yeux doux Adrien.

Plagg croisa les bras sur son torse et tourna la tête.

\- Non Adrien, répondit son interlocuteur plus fermement. Elle te le dira elle, le moment venu.

Adrien posa son coude sur la table et appuya sa joue dans sa paume.

\- Très bien Plagg, tu as gagné…

Un silence s'installa entre les deux acolytes. Leurs yeux verts se toisèrent dans une discussion silencieuse. Adrien savait exactement ce que le kwami allait lui dire maintenant. Il soupira et s'avachit un peu plus sur la table.

\- Adrien, tu ne vas pas y louper. Commença doucement Plagg en s'approchant de lui. Il va falloir que tu parles à ton père.

Le blond enfouit son visage entre ses bras.

\- Je sais, je sais, mais je ne veux pas y penser maintenant.

\- Alors quand ?

Le jeune garçon réfléchit un moment, puis souffla avant de marmonner une réponse.

\- Plus tard, jamais…

Le blond lui jeta un regard remplit de tristesse, auquel son kwami ne pu répondre que par un sourire de compassion. Le jeune homme se cacha à nouveau dans ses bras. Plagg s'avança jusqu'à lui et vint se frotter contre sa tignasse blonde.

\- Tu m'avais manqué Adrien. Murmura-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai dis, tu devrais t'habiller Adrien.

Le blond releva son visage. C'est vrai qu'il était encore en pyjama et certes, ils n'étaient pas pressés, mais il lui fallait encore ranger les quelques affaires qu'il avait apporté et prendre un train pour retourner sur Paris.

Contraint, il finit par se lever pour aller se préparer.

Marinette était enfin rentrée chez elle. La jeune fille s'était occupée en regardant la télé, mangeant des restes, puis elle avait tenté de reprendre des dessins qu'elle n'avait pas terminé, mais l'inspiration n'était tout simplement pas au rendez-vous. Ses yeux cherchaient sans cesse l'heure. Elle s'était allongée sur son lit et fixait maintenant le plafond l'esprit vide.

Adrien était Chat Noir. Son équipier, dont elle repoussait les avances, était le garçon après lequel elle s'évertuait à courir dans sa vie civile. Pendant un instant, son cœur se serra à cette réalisation. Adrien était un fan de Ladybug, elle le savait, de part les discussions enflammées qu'il avait avec Alya. Chat était un vrai flirt, mais il était sincère. Même si elle les prenait pour une plaisanterie, elle savait que chacune de ses paroles étaient sincères.

La jeune fille se tourna sur le côté. Dans toute cette équation il n'y avait pas Marinette qui revenait une seule fois. Adrien et Chat était la même personne. Adrien et Chat aimait Ladybug. Marinette restait une inconnu qui ne rentrait nulle part dans le calcul. Elle serra le poing devant son cœur. Et si Adrien était déçu de découvrir qu'elle était Ladybug. Et si il réalisait qu'à chaque fois qu'il avait flirté avec Ladybug, il avait en réalité fait des avances à Marinette et qu'il en était dégouté.

Et elle ? Quels étaient ses sentiments vis-à-vis de Chat Noir ?

Une boule commença à un gonfler dans sa gorge, ses pensées ne cessaient de la tirer vers le bas. Elle n'eut pas le temps de remonter à la surface que son portable sonnait. Dans une maladresse, que seule la jeune fille était capable de démontrer, elle s'extirpa de son lit et se rua sur son téléphone.

La lumière blafarde que lui renvoya l'appareil lui indiquait que sa mère essayait de la joindre. Elle tenta de reprendre un peu de composition. Il suffisait que sa voix ne flanche qu'un peu et Sabine serait au courant de son malaise. Sa mère décelait toujours sa moindre faiblesse, même à l'autre bout d'un combiné.

\- Maman ?

Un léger grésillement se fit entendre avant que la voix de sa mère ne lui parvienne.

\- Ma praline ? Tu m'entends ?

\- Oui, Maman ! Parla un peu plus fort Marinette.

Une nouvelle fois, il y eut une interférence et Marinette éloigna le combiner de son oreille sous la surprise.

\- Maman, tout va bien ?

\- Ecoute, ton père s'est légèrement perdu sur le chemin du retour.

En fond, la jeune fille pu entendre son père ruminer quelques paroles.

\- Il est bien meilleur boulanger que guide. C'était donc pour te dire que nous rentrerons un peu plus tard que prévu. Tout va bien pour toi ?

Face à cette question Marinette eut envie de fondre en larme et tout avouer à sa mère pour obtenir un peu de réconfort. Elle se retrouvait tellement faible face à sa mère. C'était tellement dur de lui mentir, déjà lui cacher le fait qu'elle était l'héroïne qui sauvait Paris était un poids pour l'adolescente.

\- Marinette ?

Le jeune fille se reprit pour rapidement répondre à sa mère.

-Oui, maman tout va bien ! Dit-elle en parlant fort.

\- Très bien, ma chocolatine. Je te rappellerai plus tard, ne nous attend pas pour manger. Bisous.

Le téléphone grésilla encore un moment, puis la ligne coupa.

La jeune fille passa un moment à fixer son téléphone, l'écran était redevenu noir. Elle se sentait terriblement seule d'un coup. Toutes ses pensées confuses étaient en train de lui revenir à l'esprit.

Pour se réconforter, la jeune fille remonta ses jambes contre son torse et enfouit son visage dans ses bras.

\- Tout va bien Marinette ?

Juste à ce moment Tikki apparut sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Ses yeux bleus plein d'inquiétude se posèrent sur sa protégée.

La jeune fille tenta vainement de sourire, mais le cœur y était pas.

\- C'est rien, j'ai juste…

La kwami ne la laissa pas finir, qu'elle venait se frotter contre sa joue. C'était tout ce dont Marinette avait besoin. Juste quelqu'un qui lui fasse un câlin et qui soit là pour lui dire que tout ira bien. Et elle savait que, si Tikki avait était plus grande, elle l'aurait compressé dans ses bras.

\- Merci. Souffla la brune.

Heureusement que sa kwami était toujours présente pour elle. Elle pouvait se confier à Tikki, et cette dernière serait là pour la conseiller.

Adrien atterrit souplement sur le toit de la maison Agreste dans son costume de Chat Noir. Il ne pouvait décemment pas se présenter à l'interphone et demander à ce que Nathalie lui ouvre. Alors, comme à chaque fois qu'il quittait la maison pour partir en patrouille et qu'il revenait, il se contenta de passer par la fenêtre de la salle de bain.

Dès qu'il mit un pied dans sa chambre, il prit un certain temps pour observer le lieu. Rien n'avait changé. Seul du courrier s'était entassé sur son bureau.

Bien que, encore dans son costume de Chat Noir, il partit s'asseoir sur son canapé et laissa son regard se perdre sur la vue. C'était étrange de revenir à la maison après être partit une semaine. Déjà le calme, le chant des oiseaux et le jardin lui manquait.

Il observa ses mains gantées et son costume. Il ne pouvait pas rester là-bas pour toujours, il avait une mission à remplir ici, Ladybug avait besoin de lui, Paris avait besoin de lui et il ne pouvait pas abandonner ses amis, maintenant qu'il en avait.

Bien vite, une tâche rouge se dessina devant sa fenêtre. Reprenant une position plus correcte, le jeune héros se redressa, le dos droit, tandis que Ladybug donnait quelque coup à sa vitre.

Le temps qu'il arrive jusqu'à elle, Plagg l'avait quitté et s'est Adrien qui ouvrit à la coccinelle.

\- Je viens tout juste de rentrer. Lui affirma-t-il dans un sourire pendant que la coccinelle entrait par une gracieuse pirouette dans la pièce.

Marinette aurait bien pu passer des heures à admirer le lieu. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle avait l'occasion de se retrouver dans la chambre d'Adrien, et pour une fois, elle n'était pas pressée par un akuma. Pourtant, elle ne porta aucun intérêt à la pièce, aux posters collés au murs, aux livres et cd qui remplissaient les étagères de la mezzanine. La seule chose qui avait toute son attention était le sourire sincère sur le visage du blond, mais également la tristesse dans ses yeux.

\- Tout va bien ? Lui demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Le blond passa une main sur sa nuque et fit quelques pas dans la pièce.

\- Oui, ça va…

Sa voix se perdit quand il sentit la main de la jeune fille se glissa dans la sienne.

\- Lady…

\- Adrien regarde moi.

Ça lui faisait encore bizarre que Ladybug l'appelle par son prénom. Lentement, le blond releva le visage pour tomber dans les yeux remplit d'inquiétude de la jeune héroïne.

\- Tu n'as pas à me mentir. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Devant l'intensité de son regard, il finit par tourner son visage. Laissant un soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres, il lui répondit.

\- Je suis encore un peu perdu, mais ça devrait aller.

Il avait poser ses pupilles vertes sur leurs mains et avait resserré sa prise.

La coccinelle fut rassurée. Au fond de son esprit, elle savait qu'Adrien serait suffisamment fort pour surmonter cette période et le différent avec son père que cela avait créer. Il aurait Plagg à ses côtés, Nino, Alya et elle.

La jeune fille aurait voulu rester encore un moment avec lui. Simplement profiter de sa présence, mais elle savait aussi qu'à tout moment quelqu'un pouvait venir et les surprendre. À contre cœur, elle libéra sa main.

\- Je ne peux pas rester longtemps. Je vais devoir y aller.

Elle commença à faire quelques pas en direction de la fenêtre quand le blond l'interpella.

\- Ladybug attend !

Elle fit volte face. Adrien se tenait devant elle, le dos droit. Il jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts.

\- Je ne te l'ai pas encore dit, mais, je voulais te remercier.

Elle sentit le rouge lui monter au joues. Les yeux verts de son partenaire dans les siens commençaient à la déstabiliser et elle se retrouva bêtement à balbutier.

\- Ça fait plaisir… Je veux dire c'est un plaisir, enfin, c'est…

Sa voix et sa respiration restèrent suspendues un instant quand, Adrien la prit dans ses bras. Maladroitement, elle répondit à son geste tout en tentant de retrouver une respiration normale.

\- Vraiment Ladybug, merci. Murmura le jeune homme.

Il finit par se détacher d'elle et admira son visage rougit par la gêne. Elle lui semblait tellement proche et même temps inatteignable. Il aurait eut envie de l'embrasser à nouveau, comme dans le jardin de sa maison. De faire passer sa main dans ses cheveux et goutter une nouvelle fois à ses lèvres. Mais devant la réserve de la jeune fille, il préféra se retenir et n'osa rien.

Revenant sur Terre, Ladybug s'éloigna de lui. Elle le salua une dernière fois avant de lancer son yoyo sur le toit voisin.

\- On se voit demain pour notre patrouille, Chaton ! Termina-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_


	9. Chapitre 9

**Merci de continuer à lire cette fic ! Tous les commentaires sont appréciés !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Adrien venait juste de quitter Ladybug, mais elle lui manquait déjà. Il resta pantois devant sa baie vitrée à observer les toits de Paris où la jeune héroïne avait disparut.

Dans le couloir, il pu entendre des talons claquer contre le carrelage. La tête baissée dans des papiers, Nathalie entra dans la chambre du jeune homme, déposa le courrier sur son bureau et commença à faire demi-tour.

Nathalie était la meilleure dans son domaine, Adrien ne pouvait rêver mieux. Elle était investit pour lui, à tel point, qu'elle en travaillait même les dimanches.

Il n'osa pas bouger de sa place. Devait-il faire un geste pour lui indiquer sa présence ? Tout un coup, il sentait la gène monter en lui et ne savait pas comment agir.

La femme à lunette se mordait l'intérieur de la joue, les yeux perdus dans de longues réflexions. Adrien se doutait qu'elle avait dû s'inquiéter pour lui. Son père ne lui avait certainement pas dit où il était. Alors qu'elle pivotait sur ses talons pour refermer derrière elle la porte , elle balaya la chambre du regard et ses yeux se posèrent avec surprise sur lui.

\- Adrien ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Le blond esquissa un sourire gêné et lui fit un signe de la main. Au moins maintenant, elle savait qu'il était rentré.

\- Bonjour Nathalie.

Quand il eut finit, la secrétaire avait franchi la distance qui les séparait et se tenait devant lui. Il commença à faire un pas en arrière, mais elle l'arrêta dans son geste en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Dieu merci, vous n'avez rien.

Elle avait murmuré ces paroles pour elle même, mais Adrien les avait très bien entendues.

Dans un geste brusque et rapide, Nathalie finit par se dégager. Elle défroissa sa jupe tout en replaçant sa paire de lunette sur son nez, raclant sa gorge pour reprendre un peu de contenance.

\- Je vais de ce pas prévenir votre père que vous êtes rentré.

Une nouvelle fois, elle se dirigea vers la porte et quitta la pièce.

Adrien resta un instant immobile, surprit par son geste. Nathalie ne s'était jamais exprimée aussi ouvertement envers lui. Il y avait bien les regards remplit de compassion qu'elle lui portait quand, elle lisait sur son visage la tristesse, mais elle n'avait jamais été jusqu'à avoir un tel contact avec lui.

La jeune femme lui avait toujours semblé froide et distante. Pourtant, Adrien l'appréciait énormément, elle était la personne qui avait, depuis ces dernière temps, prit une sorte de figure maternelle pour lui. Ce qu'elle venait de faire envers lui faisait monter une douce chaleur dans sa poitrine.

Remit de ses émotions, le blond recula sur son lit en poussant un long soupir las. Il s'allongea et se laissa aller à rêver en fixant devant lui.

\- Que comptes-tu dire à ton père ?

Ses yeux verts quittèrent le plafond pour se poser sur le kwami qui volait à ses côtés.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas Plagg...

Le concerné vint se rouler en boule sur le torse de son protégé. Il pouvait entendre son cœur résonner contre son oreille. Adrien appréhendait toujours les confrontations avec son père. Celle-ci s'annonçait difficile, ce serait la première fois qu'il reverrait son père depuis leur dispute la semaine précédente. Mais cette fois-ci, Plagg resterait tout contre lui pour le soutenir.

Marinette finit par arriver chez elle. Se détransformant sur son balcon, elle s'empressa, de passer le velux pour rentrer dans sa chambre. Heureusement pour elle, ses parents n'étaient pas encore rentrés et il lui restait même encore quelques heures de liberté.

La kwami rouge était partie prendre un cookie dans sa réserve personnel avant de retourner voir sa protégée. La jeune fille était allongée sur son lit l'air rêveur.

\- Marinette, tu ne penses pas qu'il y a un problème ? La sermonna-t-elle.

La jeune fille l'évinça d'un geste de la main.

\- Mais non Tikki, tout va à merveille. On a retrouvé Adrien et…, il semble m'apprécier beaucoup. Souffla-t-elle avec un air de contentement.

Là, la petite kwami vu rouge. Il y avait quelque chose dans cette situation entre Marinette et Adrien qui n'était pas correct et visiblement ça ne gênait qu'elle. Marinette semblait vouloir fermer les yeux là-dessus, mais agir ainsi ne la blesserait que davantage.

La jeune fille devait voir la situation en face. Elle connaissait à présent l'identité de son équipier, et ce n'aurait été qu'une marque de confiance que de lui dévoiler la sienne. Certes, Tikki était celle qui avait dit à la jeune fille, dès leur rencontre, qu'elle ne devait parler de son existence, ni de son identité en tant que Ladybug à personne, mais les choses avaient changés le moment où Plagg était venu lui demander de l'aide.

Surtout, la petite kwami voyait bien que leur relation et la connaissance de leur identité entrainerait de plus grandes conséquences. Mais Marinette, beaucoup trop occupée à rêver, était aveugle à tout cela et Tikki ne pouvait le supporter.

\- Non, Marinette, il apprécie beaucoup Ladybug ! Mais je suis sûr qu'il t'apprécierait encore plus en tant que Marinette. Il faut que tu lui dises qui tu es !

L'héroïne se releva sur ses coudes l'air renfrogné.

\- Écoute Tikki, pour le moment les choses sont bien comme elles sont et on ne changera rien.

Décidemment, la jeune fille avait décider de fermer les yeux sur le problème. Un peu comme les enfants, si on ne voit pas la chose, alors elle n'existe pas.

\- Mais il va bien falloir lui dire un jour ! Insista l'être magique.

Marinette se leva de son lit et prit ses affaires.

\- Je ne veux pas parler de ça maintenant !

Elle quitta la chambre en claquant la porte, et partit en direction de la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche en attendant le retour de ses parents.

On frappa trois coups à la porte. Adrien se releva de son lit. Ce ne pouvait être que Nathalie. Elle frappait toujours trois coups quand elle venait, son père lui, n'en prenait pas la peine.

\- Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrir lentement et la secrétaire apparu dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Votre père vous attend dans son bureau.

\- Merci Nathalie.

Le blond sortit de sa chambre et sentit le regard remplit de compassion de la jeune femme se poser chaleureusement sur lui. Nathalie resta cependant à sa place, le dos droit. Il la dépassa et elle referma la porte de sa chambre derrière lui. Il n'était plus question de faire machine arrière à présent.

Il partit en direction du bureau de Mr. Agreste. Comme d'habitude, pour cette pièce de la maison, la porte était fermée. Relevant le poing, il appréhenda un moment de frapper. Bien qu'il ne le vit pas, et que ce dernier était caché dans sa chemise, il sentit Plagg se blottir contre lui pour l'encourager. Finalement, il se lança.

\- Entre Adrien. Cria une voix de l'autre côté.

Le blond ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière lui, silencieusement. Son père était penché sur son bureau et lisait un des papiers qui étaient étalés sur sa table.

L'office de son père était grand. Une immense fenêtre permettait d'y faire rentrer la lumière du jour. Des armoires contenaient de la paperasse de dossiers passés. Les portraits de lui qui étaient accrochés un peu partout sur les murs le mettaient mal à l'aise. Le lieu était froid, pourtant, Adrien ne pouvait que s'y sentir bien, car au dessus du bureau de son père, trônait une immense peinture, portrait de sa mère. Son visage angélique avait un sourire serein et son teint pâle était embelli par les ornements couleur or qui travaillaient l'œuvre. Elle était tout simplement apaisante, dans ce lieu gris, c'était la seule tâche de couleur.

Alors qu'il arrivait enfin à la hauteur du bureau de son père, Adrien se rendit compte que ce dernier avait abandonné sa lecture et était en train de le surprendre à rêver sur le tableau. Leurs regards se croisèrent, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient disputés, et Adrien se sentit comme redevenir tout petit. Son père restait son père, et il avait toujours été impressionné par l'homme.

Un soupir las s'échappa des lèvres du couturier. Il se retourna, pour lui aussi passer un bref coup d'œil sur le tableau représentant la mère de son fils. Gabriel finit par se lever de son siège, contourner son bureau et s'avança vers son fils.

L'adolescent le regarda faire, craintif, ne sachant pas ce qui l'attendait.

Une fois à sa hauteur son père posa une main sur son épaule et l'attira contre lui.

\- Je suis content que tu sois rentré. Souffla-t-il en passant une main dans les cheveux de son enfant.

Le blond se contenta d'hocher la tête alors que le designer se détachait de lui. Il vit son père chercher ses mots.

\- Adrien, je,… je suis désolé de ce qui est arrivé. Sache que tu es mon fils, et que tu m'es précieux.

Gabriel se redressa et s'écarta d'un pas.

\- Je pensais,… qu'il était temps de passer à autre chose au sujet de... Sa voix se perdit dans l'émotion.

Adrien savait que, même pour son père, la disparition de sa mère était encore un sujet sensible.

\- Père, je n'ai pas envie d'oublier et sachez que, j'ai encore besoin de ce genre de chose. Aller là-bas me fait du bien. Parla pour la première fois l'adolescent.

Gabriel hocha la tête, compréhensif.

\- Je l'avais bien compris, j'ai eu tord de te retenir. J'en suis désolé.

Les yeux verts du jeune garçon se perdirent dans ceux de son père. C'était rare que Mr. Agreste fasse des excuses et même pour son fils, ce n'était pas quelque chose d'habituelle. Adrien oubliait bien trop souvent que son père était un être humain doué de sensibilité.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes, avant que l'ainé congédie le plus jeune. Une fois que son fils eut quitté la pièce, Gabriel porta de nouveau le regard sur celui figé de la toile de sa femme.

\- Si seulement tu étais encore là, les choses seraient tellement plus simple...

En ce lundi matin, Adrien n'avait absolument aucune envie d'aller à l'école. Il savait par avance ce qui allait l'attendre. Les sermons de ses amis et de ses professeurs.

Il descendit de la berline et replaça la bandoulière de son sac. Les épaules crispées, il quitta le confort rassurant de sa voiture pour s'aventurer sur le perron de l'école. Il fut salué de loin par Kim et Max avant que deux bras viennent le saisir.

\- Adrien, mec ! T'es de retour !

Le blond se retourna. Nino s'écarta de lui et replaça ses lunettes sur son nez. Malgré le reflet des verres, Adrien pouvait lire la joie sur le visage de son ami. De plus, son immense sourire ne laissait aucun doute, Nino était surexcité à l'idée qu'Adrien soit enfin de retour au collège.

Le DJ garda un bras par-dessus les épaules de son ami et l'entraina sa suite. Adrien écoutait d'une oreille distraite le brun lui raconter ce qu'il avait raté cette semaine. D'un coin de l'œil, il put voir Alya et Marinette. Les deux jeunes filles étaient assises sur un banc à discuter. Quand elles aperçurent les garçons, la métisse le salua d'un grand geste de la main. La brune, de son côté, se contenta de lui faire un geste maladroit et un sourire gêné.

Nino l'assaillait de question et tout le monde lui lançait un sourire. Au moins, il semblait que tous ses camarades soient heureux de le revoir, et rien que ça, ça lui réchauffait le cœur.

Son meilleur ami lui racontait tout ce qu'il c'était imaginé sur lui pendant cette semaine. Ce dernier c'était fait des films quant à l'absence d'Adrien et avait entrainer dans son sillage Alya et Marinette. De savoir qu'il était la cause des angoisses serrait le cœur d'Adrien, mais d'un autre côté, de savoir que ses amis tenaient autant à lui réchauffait son cœur.

Assit à leur place, en classe, Nino finit enfin par lui poser la question fatidique.

\- Alors mec, t'étais où tout cette semaine ?

Adrien se pencha vers son ami et celui-ci comprit que ce qui allait lui être dévoilé devrait rester confidentiel.

Une fois après avoir finit son histoire, Nino ne dit rien. Il se contenta de passer un bras autour des épaules de son ami. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter, mais la prochaine fois, Adrien savait qu'il pourrait se confier à Nino.

Marinette avait observé de loin le jeune homme. Elle savait exactement ce qu'il avait vécu et elle ressentait une frustration immense de ne pas pouvoir aller l'accueillir comme Ladybug l'avait fait. Alors la collégienne se contenta de le regarder, de loin. Ne lui adressant qu'un faible geste.

D'un autre côté, elle ne se sentait pas du tout prête à aller l'affronter en tant que Marinette. Elle avait peur du rejet. Et s'il était déçu de la fille sous le masque ? Et si elle ne répondait pas à ses attentes ?

Tikki, à l'intérieur de la sacoche, jetait de temps en temps des coup d'œil à sa protégée. Pour sûr, Marinette ne semblait pas, au premier abord, avoir l'assurance de Ladybug. Son cœur de jeune adolescente la faisait douter et angoisser. Pourquoi Marinette ne voyait-elle donc pas ce que Tikki arrivait à voir chez elle ? Elle n'avait pas été choisit pour obtenir toutes les qualités d'une Ladybug. Elle avait été choisit car elle possédait déjà toutes ces qualités.

Avant de sortir des cours, Marinette observa une dernière fois le visage du blond. Elle pouvait lire dans ses prunelles l'immense mélancolie qu'Adrien portait dans son cœur. Ce soir elle irait le voir en tant que Ladybug.

Adrien était déçu que les cours se finissent déjà. Cette journée qu'il avait appréhendé le matin même, c'était au finale révélé très bénéfique. Il avait pu revoir ses amis, surtout discuter avec Nino, et cela lui avait fait le plus grand bien.

Mais la sonnerie de la dernière heure finit par retentir. Cela impliquait pour lui de retourner dans cette immense maison, grise et froide, en attendant que l'heure de sa patrouille avec Ladybug arrive.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_


	10. Chapitre 10

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

La berline rentra dans la cours de la demeure des Agreste et le blond descendit à contre cœur de l'engin. Il poussa lascivement la porte et s'apprêtait à prendre la direction de sa chambre, quand une voix l'interpella.

\- Adrien !

La voix grave de son père résonna dans le hall d'entrée. Le blond se mit à réfléchir à toute allure. Avait-il raté un shooting photo ? Son bulletin de notes était-il mauvais ? Pourtant, il avait souvenir de n'avoir obtenu que des notes supérieures à 15 lors des derniers contrôles. Ou alors, son père voulait-il le voir pour lui faire part de la nouvelle collection pour laquelle il devrait poser ?

Il rentra le cou et s'avança vers le designer.

\- Oui père ?

Gabriel alla lui aussi à sa rencontre, avant de finalement parler.

\- Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

Pendant un moment, Adrien crut qu'il avait mal entendu. Il releva un visage surprit vers son père. L'adolescent n'avait jamais eut souvenir que son père lui ait demandé comment s'était passée sa journée !

Les mains derrières le dos, l'homme pencha la tête pour inviter son fils à parler. Devant l'impatience de son père, Adrien se reprit et finit par ouvrir la bouche.

\- Très bien, très bien ! Commença-t-il précipitamment. Mon ami, Nino, m'a prêté ses cahiers, afin que je puisse rattraper les cours de la semaine dernière. Mme Mendeleïev nous un fait un cours, sur les liaisons covalentes, en chimie, que j'ai beaucoup aimé !

Il crut discerner un fin sourire sur les lèvres de son père, au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait.

\- Je vois. Lui répondit Gabriel. J'ai encore beaucoup de travail qui m'attend et toi aussi. Je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps.

Faisant demi tour, le couturier retourna s'enfermer dans son bureau.

Adrien resta un moment dans le hall d'entrée sans bouger. Son esprit réalisant lentement ce qui venait de se produire. Son père ne l'avait pas prit dans ses bras, il ne l'avait pas embrassé, mais cette simple discussion était pour lui l'équivalent d'un contact physique avec son paternel. Un sourire heureux prit pleinement place sur son visage. Cette simple et courte conversation venait s'ajouter aux autres évènements qui avaient embellit toute sa journée.

Adrien fit un bond, jetant son poing en l'air. Il monta les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'à sa chambre. Jamais le jeune garçon n'avait été aussi heureux de faire ses devoirs, le cœur plus léger qu'une plume.

Marinette était impatiente de rejoindre Chat Noir. Toute la journée elle n'avait fait qu'observer Adrien de loin, sans pouvoir l'approcher, s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Ce contact précieux, qu'elle partageait avec lui en tant que Ladybug, lui manquait lorsqu'elle était Marinette et cela frustrait atrocement la jeune fille.

Il y avait bien trente minutes qu'elle avait finit ses devoirs et qu'elle tournait en rond dans sa chambre. Ils devaient se retrouver ce soir, pour patrouiller, et la jeune fille attendait que le temps passe. Qu'il finisse par être l'heure.

Elle était impatiente de pouvoir demander à Chat comment c'était déroulée sa journée. De pouvoir parler avec lui et de revoir son sourire qui lui avait tant manqué la dernière semaine. Elle voulait entendre ses jeux de mots douteux et voir ses yeux verts pétillants de malice.

Ne pouvant pas attendre plus longtemps, elle se transforma et partit en avance de chez elle.

Avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait passer prendre Chat chez lui, si le félin n'était pas déjà parti.

Quand elle arriva devant la grande maison de la famille, Ladybug vit que la chambre du jeune homme était plongée dans le noir.

L'avait-elle raté ? Était-il déjà parti pour leur patrouille ? Elle pensait pourtant être bien en avance.

Déçue, Ladybug était sur le point de rebrousser chemin, l'air défait, quand une frimousse blonde vint se planter juste devant son visage.

\- Tu es en avance, ma Lady ! La salua le félin avec un clin d'œil.

La jeune héroïne s'était mise sur ses gardes, mais elle se détendit rapidement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que ce n'était que son partenaire.

\- Chat ! S'exclama-t-elle en portant une main à son cœur. Ne refait plus jamais ça ! Le sermonna-t-elle.

Le félin se contenta de lui lancer un sourire coquin, satisfait d'avoir réussit son coup. La vue de ce visage brillant de joie illumina le cœur de la jeune fille. Reprenant son souffle elle enchaîna avec un air taquin.

\- Aller, suit-moi.

Ladybug lança son yoyo et s'élança sur le toit voisin.

Chat l'observa amoureusement partir devant, avant d'aller à sa suite, se projetant de toit en toit à l'aide de son bâton. Sa Lady lui avait manqué et juste pouvoir l'observer de loin pendant cette patrouille lui réchauffait le cœur.

Leurs patrouilles nocturnes étaient une chose qu'affectionnait tout particulièrement Adrien. C'était un moment privilégié qu'il pouvait passer avec sa Lady. Un instant volé où ils couraient sur les toits de Paris à l'abri des regards de la foule parisienne.

Ce n'était pas tant les grands monuments connus de la ville qu'il préférait. Pour sur, Paris était une ville magnifique, mais ses petites ruelles, ses courts intérieures et ses petits recoins étaient ce qui faisaient d'elle, une ville encore plus mystérieuse. Les fines ruelles où les voitures ne pouvaient pas passer et tous ces endroits qui ne lui étaient accessibles que lorsqu'il était Chat Noir, et que sa Lady était avec lui, étaient ce qu'il adorait.

Ce soir, Paris était calme, et Adrien se délectait de voir un léger vent faire soulever les cheveux de Ladybug, faisait rougir ses pommettes au passage.

Devant quelques râles, provenant d'une rue en contrebas, la jeune héroïne s'arrêta pour jeter un œil. Son équipier vint se poser à côté d'elle, mais il ne prêta en aucun cas attention au cycliste qui se plaignait après un chauffeur maladroit. Il trouvait plus intéressant les yeux bleus concentrés de la jeune fille, ces yeux bleus qui faisaient passer en lui tellement d'émotion.

Il était très satisfait de sa journée. Revoir Nino et ses camarades de classe lui avait fait le plus grand bien, mais voir sa Lady était toujours une véritable bouffée d'air frais.

Ladybug avait été tellement heureuse de revoir Chat Noir. Si elle avait pu, elle lui aurait sauté au cou, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre un tel comportement avec son équipier. Et puis, elle pouvait le sentir. Ce regard vert transperçant qui ne la quittait pas, qui scrutait son visage et glissait sur son corps. Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort et son ventre se serrait toujours un peu plus. Elle était persuadée que le rouge qu'elle avait aux joues n'était pas seulement dû au vent et elle sentait son cerveau tourner à mille à l'heure.

Toutes ces sensations étaient seulement dues au félin à côté d'elle.

Maintenant, elle en avait totalement conscience. Elle aimait Chat Noir autant qu'Adrien. Elle était amoureuse d'Adrien et avec Chat Noir elle n'avait fait que tomber amoureuse de la même personne une deuxième fois.

Elle aurait aimer se tourner d'un coup, lâcher sa transformation et lui dire qu'elle était Marinette. Qu'elle était sa camarade de classe.

Une sorte de force invisible la retenait pourtant d'ouvrir la bouche et elle se contentait de ruminer ses pensées, de jeter de furtifs coups d'œil au félin qui l'accompagnait.

La patrouille touchait à sa fin. Cela signifiait qu'ils allaient pouvoir se détendre sur les toits à admirer la vue. La jeune héroïne trouva une place satisfaisante et le félin vint la rejoindre.

Ladybug et Chat Noir s'assirent sur le toit d'un immeuble duquel ils pouvaient admirer la tour Eiffel. Le début de l'été commençait à se faire sentir et les gens continuaient à se promener dans les rues, mais là où ils se tenaient, ils étaient à l'abris des regards en haut de leur perchoir.

Devant eux, la dame de fer se parsema de lumière et, en son sommet, un spot se mit à balayer la ville lumière dans une rotation envoutante.

Ladybug avait ramené ses jambes contre son torse et posé sa tête sur ses genoux, à côté d'elle, le félin laissait ses jambes balancer dans le vide et se maintenait avec ses mains derrière lui.

\- Ta journée s'est bien passée Chat ? Demanda d'une petite voix la coccinelle.

\- Merveilleusement bien, lui répondit-il avec un sourire innocent.

La jeune fille ne put que se sentir soulagé de voir la sincérité sur son visage. Elle avait craint qu'il ne soit encore peiné de la dispute avec son père, ou encore des souvenirs de sa mère, mais son Chaton semblait véritablement aller mieux. Cette journée avait réellement permit à Adrien de retrouver son morale.

Le félin repartit dans l'admiration de la ville. Ladybug, elle, continua d'observer son équipier. Ses yeux verts étaient concentré sur le paysage et une envie folle lui prenait de passer une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

Il allait mieux, elle en était soulagé, mais si elle avait pu, ne serait-ce, qu'éviter qu'il ait à enduré tous ces moments difficiles.

Elle avait le pouvoir de purifier les akuma et reconstruire un bâtiment entier détruit, mais elle n'avait pas pu secourir son équipier quand il avait eut besoin d'elle et elle ne parvenait pas à se le pardonner.

\- J'aurai aimé te retrouver plus vite. Murmura-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Le félin se tourna vers elle, concerné.

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ma Lady. La rassura-t-il. Et je ne voulais pas te déranger avec ces affaires de famille.

La légèreté avec laquelle il parlait, chamboula un peu plus la jeune héroïne.

\- Mais Chat, tu avais besoins de moi à ce moment là ! Commença-t-elle à s'agiter. Nous sommes partenaires, c'est normal que l'on se soutienne. Et si,… si…

Sa voix se perdit dans un souffle. Elle se recroquevilla un peu plus sur elle-même, n'arrivant pas à terminer. La voyant hésiter à finir sa phrase son équipier l'encouragea.

\- Et si ?

La brune releva son visage, mais ne trouva pas la force de lui faire face. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

\- Si j'avais su ton identité plus tôt, tout ceci ne serait certainement pas arriver. Culpabilisa Ladybug.

C'était effectivement là le fond du problème. Depuis ce week-end, Marinette ne cessait d'y penser. Si elle n'avait pas été bornée au point de vouloir garder toute leur vie un secret, elle aurait pu faite plus rapidement le lien entre Chat Noir et Adrien, elle aurait certainement pu aller le retrouver plus rapidement, tout ce stress et ces angoisses lui auraient été épargné.

Chat n'aurait pas eut à passer par ces moments difficiles tout seul. Elle aurait pu le soutenir. Elle aurait pu faire venir avec elle, Nino et Alya. Adrien aurait été entouré, il aurait été réconforté. Mais non, rien ne s'était déroulé ainsi, parce qu'elle avait peur de ce que son équipier pouvait pensé d'elle sous sa forme civile.

Ladybug finit par passer sa main sur son visage, elle n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer alors que c'était lui qui avait besoins de son soutient et non l'inverse.

Le jeune commença à étendre son bras dans sa direction, mais n'osa pas poser sa main sur l'épaule de sa partenaire.

Chat baissa tristement les yeux au sol. La semaine dernière avait été douloureuse et longue. Il passa ses mains sur ses bras, comme pour chasser ce sentiment désagréable qui commençait à l'envahir.

Peut-être que si Ladybug avait connu son identité ,elle aurait pu être à ses côtés dans ces moments difficiles par lesquels il passait, effectivement. Mais une telle condition, en impliquait une autre.

\- Tu, souffla doucement le félin, tu serais prête à me dévoiler ton identité ?

Marinette était sur la pente glissante. Bien sûr qu'en revenant sur un tel sujet il lui poserait une telle question. Il avait raison et c'était totalement dans son droit de lui poser une telle question. Ce qui était maintenant attendu d'elle, c'était une réponse honnête, et pour le moment c'était quelque chose qu'elle pouvait difficilement lui donner.

Un silence flâna entre les deux adolescents. Aucun n'osait regarder l'autre.

Ladybug avala sa salive avant de parler.

\- Je, je dois y réfléchir. Balbutia-t-elle.

Elle voulait tout lui avouer, mais il y avait tellement d'éléments qui la poussaient à ne rien dire. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire qu'elle avait peur de sa réaction. Qu'ils se connaissaient dans leur vie de civil. Qu'il risquait d'être déçu d'elle.

Ladybug culpabilisait de faire endurer tout cela à Chat. Heureusement pour elle, le félin était patient. Adrien comprenait totalement la situation dans laquelle se trouvait son équipière. C'était tellement facile de vivre caché derrière le masque. Il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre elle finirait par se dévoiler à lui, alors il attendrait, car il ferait tout pour sa Lady.

\- Il n'y a pas de problème, dès que tu te sentira prête, je serais là. Lui sourit le félin.

Tristement, Ladybug répondit à son sourire. Elle n'était pas honnête avec lui, mais pour le moment les choses resteraient ainsi.

La jeune héroïne se releva et s'étira, étendant ses bras au dessus de sa tête elle en profita également pour essuyer ses yeux rouges.

\- Il est temps de rentrer, dit-elle tout bas.

Le félin la suivit dans ses gestes et les deux héros partirent en direction de la demeure Agreste.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**


	11. Chapitre 11

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Très rapidement les deux supers-héros traversèrent Paris avant d'arriver devant la demeure Agreste. Une fois devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, Chat se retourna vers Ladybug.

\- Ce devrait être moi, qui te raccompagne ma Lady ! Lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

L'héroïne gratta très brièvement le menton du félin.

\- Une prochaine fois, mon chaton. Répondit-elle sur le même ton taquin. Pour le moment, c'est moi qui prend soin de toi ! Ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Un ronronnement s'échappa de la gorge d'Adrien, il sentait son cœur faire des bonds dans sa poitrine. Le jeune garçon était friand de la moindre marque d'attention que lui portait la jeune héroïne en costume rouge.

\- Merci Ladybug. Confessa sincèrement Chat Noir.

La rouge lui répondit timidement par un sourire. Elle savait que plus elle le ferait attendre plus il y aurait un risque qu'il lui en veuille de ne pas lui avoir dit plus tôt son identité, mais en même temps, elle avait tellement de doutes et elle ne se sentait absolument pas prête pour ça.

La brune passa une main dans la crinière du félin blond, s'arrêtant un moment sur sa joue. Il avait les yeux mis clos, un petit sourire à la commissure de ses lèvres et n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du sien. Elle se sentait rougir et elle avait du mal à ne pas fixer ses lèvres. Sous le masque de Chat Noir se superposait le visage d'Adrien dont elle rêvait depuis des mois. Elle avait envie de l'embrasser, à nouveau. Alors son visage s'avança avant de se stopper net.

Était-ce la timidité ? La gène ? Le fait qu'elle n'était pas une experte en baiser et avait peur de se ridiculiser ? Ou bien était-ce tout simplement son masque ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, aucun ne fit le premier pas et Ladybug finit par se reculer et retirer sa main. Elle lança son yoyo sur le toit voisin avant de se retourner encore une fois vers lui.

\- Bonne nuit, Chaton. Le salua-t-elle une dernier fois, les joues rouges, avant de s'élancer dans la nuit de Paris.

Chat Noir la regarda silencieusement disparaitre, avant de libérer sa transformation. Il observa pendant un encore un moment les toits de Paris, laissant Plagg pester dans son dos avant de finalement aller se coucher, un sourire mélancolique sur le visage.

Le lendemain matin en classe, le même schéma que la vieille se répéta.

Marinette restait dans son coin, observant de loin la moindre expression faciale du jeune Agreste. La jeune fille ne cessait de penser à la conversation qu'elle avait eu la veille avec le minet. Il lui avait affirmé lors de leur patrouille qu'il allait bien, qu'il avait discuté avec son père, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

Elle ne doutait pas qu'il lui avait dit la vérité, mais peut être avait-il omis des détails pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse du soucis. Alors la jeune fille ne voulait pas qu'un manque d'inattention de sa part, rate un regard triste ou mélancolique du jeune blond.

Lors de la pause de midi, Alya et elle allèrent, comme à leur habitude, s'asseoir sur un banc de la cours, mais, comme pour la matinée, Marinette ne prêtait pas beaucoup attention à son amie et continuait de fixer Adrien.

La métisse remarqua bien vite qu'elle n'avait pas l'attention de la brune. Elle chercha à savoir où les yeux bleus de son amie fixaient. Suivant son regard, elle tomba sur leur camarade blond. Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Adrien était revenu en classe depuis deux jours. Cela avait enfin rassurer Nino et Marinette était repartit dans sa rêverie incessante.

Alya passa une main devant les yeux de Marinette.

\- Si tu continues à le fixer comme ça, il va finir par fondre ! Rit-elle

La jeune fille rougit. Était-elle si visible que ça ? Elle qui pensait être discrète. Ses yeux bleus se baissèrent alors pour se concentrer sur son sandwich.

\- Marinette, souffla Alya, tu sais bien que rien n'échappe à mon œil expert ! Termina-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

La métisse ne pouvait pas en vouloir à son amie. Cette dernière avait passé une semaine sans voir son blond préféré, néanmoins, ce n'était pas sain pour elle d'être autant focalisée sur une seule personne.

Elle pensa un moment à un moyen de lui faire s'aérer les idées. Alya posa son sandwich et sortit son portable de sa poche.

\- Pour changer un peu, j'ai enfin des nouvelles photos de Chat Noir et Ladybug ! Finit-elle par s'exclamer en montrant à son amie l'écran du téléphone.

Marinette se pencha à son tour pour regarder la photo. L'image était floue, mal cadrée avec une lumière immonde, mais c'était bien Ladybug et Chat Noir que l'on arrivait à discerner en train de sauter entre deux immeubles.

\- Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'on ne les avait pas vu, chuchota Alya, mais hier soir, ils étaient bien en patrouille dans Paris.

Marinette se redressa surprise. Comment Alya faisait-elle pour obtenir toute ces informations !? Les gens devaient vraiment être à l'affut des deux super héros de Paris, comme si ils étaient deux stars du show-business.

Ces images sortirent Marinette de sa léthargie, la jeune fille se concentrait enfin sur autre chose et Alya était satisfaite. Tout en lui montrant d'autre photos sur son portable, la métisse et sa meilleure amie finirent leur déjeuner.

Leur discussion sur Ladybug et Chat Noir allait bon train quand, la sonnerie marquant la fin de la pause déjeuner retentit. Les deux amies quittèrent leur banc et retournèrent en cours.

Tout cela laissait Marinette pensive et la jeune fille se laissa aller à ses pensées pendant le cours.

Tout Paris les épiait. Si leur identité venait à se savoir, cela pourrait avoir de fortes conséquences pour eux-mêmes et pour leurs proches. C'était une chose qu'elle ne pouvait imaginer. S'il devait arriver quelque chose à sa famille, elle n'arriverait jamais à se le pardonner. C'est pour cela, entre autre, qu'elle avait fait en sorte que même Chat Noir ne connaisse pas son identité. Néanmoins, les choses étaient différentes maintenant.

La discussion qu'elle avait eu la veille avec son partenaire la laissait fortement pensive. Devait-elle lui dévoiler son identité ?

Ce secret ne resterait alors qu'entre eux deux.

Mais elle devait se l'avouer, le problème ne venait pas simplement du fait qu'ils connaitraient leur identité. Le problème venait d'elle et de son insécurité à avouer son identité à son partenaire.

Une vibration du portable d'Alya attira soudain son attention. Puis le téléphone vibra plusieurs fois de suite, si bien que même les garçons sur la rangée de devant finir par se retourner.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Murmura Nino.

La métisse sortit discrètement son téléphone. Elle venait de recevoir plusieurs notifications. Une attaque d'akuma était en train d'avoir lieu dans les rues de Paris.

Alya grinça des dents. Elle ne pouvait pas partir de cours pour aller prendre des photos, elle devrait se contenter de son réseau pour cette fois-ci.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était Ladybug, Marinette fut heureuse d'apprendre que Papillon avait fait une nouvelle victime. Cela signifiait pour elle, qu'elle allait pouvoir voir Chat Noir !

S'efforçant de retenir un sourire, la brune guetta d'un œil discret la réaction d'Adrien assit la rangée de devant. Le garçon s'agitait sur sa place. Il frottait ses mains sur ses cuisses et fixait la porte, clairement en train de chercher une solution pour quitter le cours.

Prenant finalement sa décision, il leva la main.

\- Madame je dois aller aux toilettes ! Lâcha Adrien précipitamment.

Sans même attendre une réponse de son professeur, le collégien se leva et quitta la classe. Marinette cacha son rire avec sa main et ne tarda pas à le suivre, prétextant la même excuse.

Dans le couloir du collège, elle vit les cheveux blond de son partenaire disparaitre dans les toilettes garçons.

Suivant ses pas, elle se dirigea dans les toilettes des filles. Faisant sortir Tikki de sa pochette, elle endossa son costume rouge, avant de partir pour l'adresse qu'elle avait obtenue d'Alya.

Après deux ou trois minutes, Ladybug était sur place. Du haut des toits, elle observa la rue en contre bas qui était mouillée. D'immenses flaques recouvraient le sol et les murs ruisselaient d'eau, ce qui était bien étrange puisqu'il avait fait grand soleil depuis le matin.

Le félin était déjà sur place, elle sauta de son perchoir et partit le rejoindre. L'héroïne pouvait voir les épaules de son partenaire frémir et ses cheveux se hérisser devant toute cette humidité. Il secoua sa tête avant de se tourner vers elle et de lui sourire.

\- Ma Lady, j'espère que tu n'as pas peur de l'eau !

\- Je te retourne la question, chaton ! Lui répondit-elle sur un ton taquin.

C'est tout juste s'ils avaient finit de se saluer, qu'une vague leur déferlait dessus. Ils sautèrent chacun d'un côté de la rue pour l'éviter.

Se dévoilant derrière la barrière d'eau, apparut alors leur ennemi. Vêtu d'un simple slip de bain bleu, d'un bonnet assortit et d'une planche de nage sophistiquée.

\- Je suis le Surfeur ! Se présenta-t-il en posant une main sur ses hanches. Je suis ici pour surfer la plus belle vague de Paris, et accessoirement vous prendre vos miraculous ! Leur sourit-il de toutes ses dents blanches.

Chat Noir trouva là une occasion de taquiner sa partenaire.

\- C'est dommage, si j'avais su j'aurai mis mon plus beau maillot, je suis hyper craquant avec ! Dit le félin en jouant de ses sourcils pour faire passer son message.

Ladybug leva les yeux au ciel sans grande conviction. En réalité, même ce comportement de charmeur lui avait manqué.

-Tu commences fort, mon minet ! Tu as mangé du lion ce matin ? Le relança la coccinelle.

Même ces interactions taquines avec son partenaire lui avait manqué.

Elle ne devait néanmoins pas se laisser trop distraire. Du coin de l'œil, elle observa leur adversaire tourner un bouton sur sa planche. Il l'agita ensuite devant lui , un flot d'eau se mit à jaillir, commençant lentement à inonder la rue.

Chat poussa un râle. Il sautillait sur place et levait les pieds. Bientôt, l'eau leur arriva jusqu'aux mollets et tenter de se dégager devint inutile.

\- Les chats n'aiment pas l'eau ! Cria-t-il au Surfeur.

Ce dernier lui rit au nez.

\- Je prend ça comme un compliment ! Salua-t-il un sourire en coin.

Puis sautant sur sa planche, il se mit à surfer sur l'eau et vint dans leur direction.

Les deux héros se déplaçaient tant bien que mal dans l'eau qui les ralentissaient et trouvèrent rapidement refuge sur le toit d'une voiture.

Le félin grinçait des dents. Devant ce comportement enfantin, Ladybug ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Chat arrête de faire la tête, cela aurait pu être bien pire !

La moue boudeuse du félin se transformât très vite en un air malicieux.

\- Tu veux dire bien meilleur ! J'aurai pu avoir l'occasion de te voir en maillot de bain ! Sourit-il de toutes ses dents. Je suis sûr que tu es ravissante comme ça. La complimenta Chat d'un clin d'œil.

Ladybug sentit ses joues devenir écarlates et prit une grande bouffée d'air. Avait-il vraiment oser lui dire ça ? Elle ne pouvait le laisser s'en tirer comme ça.

Elle leva son poing et serra la mâchoire.

\- Si tu continues, tu vas attraper un coup de soleil de la forme de ma main sur ta joue ! Le menaça l'héroïne, le regard sombre.

Chat déglutit difficilement et, perdant sa concentration, se retrouva propulsé contre le mur d'un immeuble par un jet d'eau puissant.

Ladybug regarda impuissante son équipier se faire envoyer au tapis. Elle retint un moment sa respiration quand elle le vit retomber dans l'eau.

Elle voulut crier son nom, mais se retient. Elle ne devait pas paniquer juste parce qu'elle savait à présent que Chat était Adrien. Elle s'inquiétait pour son équipier certes, mais cela ne devait pas la déstabiliser. Elle devait rester concentrée. Et puis, le super héros était solide, il faudrait plus que de simples éclaboussures pour en arriver à bout.

Assit les fesses dans l'eau, Chat Noir reprenait lentement ses esprits. Il essora ses cheveux et les remit en place. Se relevant doucement il passa une main dans son dos ankylosé.

Sa partenaire était venue à ses côtés et voulut l'aider à se maintenir debout. Il déclina cependant poliment son aide.

\- Je te rappelle que j'ai neuf vies, ma Lady ! Dit-il devant son air inquiet.

Mais sa blague ne fit pas retrouver pour autant son sourire à la coccinelle.

\- Chat il faut que tu fasse plus attention à toi ! Le sermonna-t-elle.

Sentant un mouvement d'eau, la jeune héroïne se détourna rapidement de son équipier. Leur adversaire bidouillait les boutons de sa planche et le niveau de l'eau continuait de monter dans la rue.

Ladybug saisit son yoyo à taille et le lança en l'air, tout en prononçant les paroles magiques.

\- Lucky Charm !

Retomba dans ses mains une paire de lunette de plongée.

D'abord dubitatif, son regard s'éclaircit très rapidement en observant autour d'elle.

Chat adorait ce moment dans leur combat contre les akuma. Celui où les yeux de Ladybug se mettaient à briller, car elle avait trouvé la solution pour vaincre leur adversaire.

Mais la coccinelle avait été tellement concentrée sur son objet qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte que leur adversaire était prêt à revenir à la charge. Comme un sixième sens, le félin sentit le danger venir et se jeta sur sa partenaire.

\- Attention, Ladybug ! Cria-t-il alors qu'il la saisissait par le bras pour lui faire éviter un jet puissant qui partit soulever une voiture plus loin.

Il la tira à lui, la plaqua contre le mur et la protégea avec son propre corps.

La voiture retomba à quelques mètres d'eux, envoyant des éclaboussures dans toutes les directions et faisant retomber l'eau sur eux, telle une petite pluie fine.

À présent, les deux héros étaient trempés de la tête au pied.

Se décrispant lentement, Ladybug jeta un regard noir à leur adversaire par-dessus l'épaule du félin.

\- Chat il faut que tu arrives à le coincer contre le mur. Grinça-t-elle.

\- Je préfèrerais te coincer toi contre le mur ma Lady ! Souffla le félin.

Il plaça chacun de ses bras de part et d'autre de son visage pour poser ses mains contre le mur derrière elle.

Les yeux bleu de Ladybug papillonnèrent. Elle prenait soudain conscience de leur proximité et n'arrivait plus à se détourner de lui. Des gouttes ruisselaient de ses cheveux sur son visage et son cou, et ses yeux verts la transperçaient. Elle pouvait sentir sa respiration chaudes contre ses joues et la chaleur de son corps si proche du sien.

Pour la deuxième fois, ses joues devinrent rouge, son ventre se tordit et son cœur fit des bons dans sa poitrine. Était-ce parce qu'elle savait que Chat Noir était Adrien ? Ou le félin avait-il toujours eu cet effet là sur elle et elle ne s'en était jamais rendu compte ?

Chat Noir aurait-il dit la même chose s'il savait qu'elle était Marinette ?

Elle ferma les yeux, posa sa main sur le torse de son partenaire et le repoussa.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment, Chat ! Râla-t-elle en se ressaisissant. Il faut faire disparaitre toute cette eau !

En effet, le Surfeur continuait de faire monter le niveau d'eau qui commençait maintenant à leur arriver au dessus du genou.

Le super héros, se rendant à son tour compte de la situation, finit par acquiescer.

Ils finirent par se séparer l'un de l'autre quand, de nouveau, leur adversaire revint à la charge pour se saisir de leur miraculous.

Pendant que la coccinelle se défendait tant bien que mal avec son yoyo, Chat se projetait au dessus de l'eau avec son bâton pour aller plus vite. Repérant une plaque d'égout, une idée lui vint soudain.

Levant sa main droite en l'air, il concentra la magie dans sa paume.

-Cataclysme ! Lâcha-t-il avant d'abattre sa main sur la bouche d'égout.

L'objet se dématérialisa dans l'air et l'eau de la rue commença à s'engouffrer dans la canalisation.

-Il en faudra plus que ça pour évacuer toute l'eau ! Raya son adversaire.

Le surfeur baissa ensuite son visage sur sa planche pour toucher aux boutons et changer l'intensité de l'arrivée d'eau.

Cela fut suffisant à Chat Noir pour se précipiter sur lui, l'envoyer valser d'un coup d'épaule et le maintenir à distance, plaqué contre un mur, avec son bâton. En se maintenant à distance, le félin était sûr d'avoir de la marge pour réagir si son adversaire venait à répliquer.

Retrouvant ses esprits, le surfeur lui jeta un sourire en coin. Il savait qu'il avait l'avantage. Les chats n'aiment pas l'eau, c'est bien connu. Il allait de nouveau tourner les boutons de sa planche quand il se retrouva dans le noir.

Ladybug pendait au dessus de lui avec l'aide de son yoyo et venait de lui plaquer son bonnet de bain sur les yeux et, afin d'être sur qu'il ne remonte pas, elle rajouta les lunettes par-dessus.

Des râles commencèrent à s'échapper du Surfeur qui n'y voyait plus rien et qui continuait d'être coincé par le bâton du félin. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de lâcher sa planche pour se dégagé la vue.

La super héroïne sauta sur l'occasion et se saisit de l'objet. Elle bondit ensuite auprès de son acolyte qui rétractait son bâton pour libérer leur adversaire. Elle donna un coup de genoux dans la planche qui se fendit en deux. Un papillon noir s'en échappa.

\- Je te libère du mal ! Lâcha-t-elle alors qu'elle le capturait avec son yoyo.

Purifiant l'akuma, elle le libéra à nouveau.

\- Bye, bye petit papillon. Souffla-t-elle alors qu'un papillon immaculé s'éloignait d'elle.

Elle récupéra ensuite les lunettes de piscine, dont leur adversaire c'était enfin libéré. Jetant l'objet en l'air, elle ajouta à son geste les paroles magiques qui feraient redevenir tout à l'original.

Chat restait à côté d'elle. Voir sa Lady à l'action lui avait tellement manqué. Il était heureux de revoir tous ces petits détails que ne rataient pas son œil expert.

La façon dont son corps se courbait quand elle lançait son yoyo pour attraper l'akuma. Le petit sourire qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle relâchait le papillon blanc. Les étincelles dans ses yeux quand elle utilisait son Lucky Charm pour tout réparer. Enfin, sa fine main qui se serrait en un petit poing tendu vers lui quand tout était finit.

Le félin sourit et serra son poing contre le sien.

-Bien joué ! S'exclamèrent en même temps les deux héros.

\- Combattre avec toi m'avais manqué ma Lady ! Se confia Chat Noir.

Devant son regard appuyer, Ladybug sentit son ventre se tordre. Elle lui sourit fébrilement avant que leur miraculous ne viennent à bipper.

\- Chat, on devrait y aller. Tu dois certainement retourné là où tu étais avant, et moi aussi ! Rit la jeune fille.

Adrien réalisa soudain qu'il avait quitté sa classe pour aller aux toilettes depuis bien un quart d'heure maintenant.

\- Tu as raison ! Bafouilla-t-il en passant une main sur sa nuque. On se revoit bientôt ma Lady ! La salua-t-il d'un baise main avant de repartir en direction du collège.

Ladybug porta la main qu'il venait d'embrasser contre sa poitrine et l'observa s'éloigner l'air rêveur. Avant de se souvenir rapidement à son tour, qu'elle devait retourner au collège.

Quand elle fut finalement de retour en classe, le cours avait terminé et c'était maintenant la pause de l'après-midi.

Elle retourna vers Alya, qui l'interrogea sur sa longue absence. La collégienne balbutia une excuse tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur Adrien assit devant elle. Le jeune garçon était encore plus rayonnant que jamais et cela rendit le cœur de Marinette tout léger.

Le soir venu, la jeune fille fut prise d'une soudaine envie d'aller voir son partenaire.

Certes, ils s'étaient vu l'après midi même et il était convenu que, lorsqu'il y avait eu une attaque d'akuma la journée, ils ne patrouillaient pas le soir. Papillon attaquait très rarement deux fois dans la même journée. Mais elle avait quand même eut très envie de le voir. À la fin du combat, elle n'avait pas pu profiter assez de lui et en rentrant, Tikki lui avait de nouveau fait un sermon, appuyant le faite que, si elle lui disait la vérité, elle pourrait passer toutes ses journées avec lui si elle en avait envie.

Elle laissa tout juste le temps à Tikki de manger un cookie pour récupérer, se transforma à nouveau, et partit chez Adrien.

* * *

Ce chapitre est un peu plus long pour compenser l'écart qui grandit de plus en plus entre les chapitre que je poste !

Bon les vacances seront bientôt là pour moi, et j'aurai le temps de m'avancer dans les chapitres. MAIS, revenez pour le prochain chapitre, je promet que vous serez pas déçu ;)

Merci d'avoir lu !


	12. Chapitre 12

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Quand elle rentra dans la pièce, elle était vide de toute présence, mais Ladybug se mit vite sur ses gardes quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Là, un Adrien, sortant fraichement de la douche, rentra torse nu, simplement vêtu d'un jogging ample et d'une serviette sur la tête. Ses yeux verts tombèrent dans les siens et il sentit tout son corps se mettre à chauffer.

\- Ladybug ! Bégaya-t-il. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu viennes.

Il continua sa phrase, tout en marchant vers son lit, pour tenter d'y trouver un t-shirt.

Sa recherche s'avouant infructueuse, il releva son visage vers son invité surprise.

\- Je peux, … t'offrir quelque chose à boire ? Lui proposa-t-il en clignant des yeux, l'air hébété.

Il tentait de ne rien faire paraitre, mais sa grimace, qu'il essayait vainement de faire passer pour un sourire, trahissait toute sa gène. Ladybug laissa un sourire sournois se dessiner sur ses lèvres. C'était marrant de voir Adrien aussi décontenancé face à elle. Lui qui était d'habitude plein d'assurance dans son costume de Chat. Pour une fois, c'était elle qui avait l'avantage et elle se sentit mise en confiance.

Elle savait très bien que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire était osé, mais son cœur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine la poussait à avancer.

Il n'avait échangé qu'un baisé lorsqu'elle l'avait retrouvé, et depuis, aucun des deux n'étaient revenu dessus. Marinette n'en pouvait plus d'attendre et de tourner autour du pot. Et puis, Chat avait, cette après-midi, très clairement fais comprendre sa position vis-à-vis de Ladybug.

C'est avec une assurance hautaine, que la coccinelle s'avança d'un démarche lente vers le pauvre chaton.

Devant le regard lourd de sens que lui lançait la jeune héroïne, le blond déglutit difficilement et recula jusqu'à tomber assit sur son lit. Ladybug approcha son visage du sien. Il sentait son cœur battre de façon anarchique, ses cheveux humides dégoulinaient d'eau sur ses épaules, créant une sensation de fraîcheur sur sa peau bouillante.

Ses yeux ne quittaient pas les siens. Ses prunelles vertes étaient toujours son point faible. Elles savaient trop bien faire passer ses émotions.

Plus elle avançait son visage du sien, plus il se reculait, jusqu'à finir par tomber sur le dos et être totalement à sa merci.

La jeune fille grimpa au dessus de lui à quatre pattes, plaçant ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage.

Ladybug lui lança ce regard qu'il connaissait si bien. Celui là où, ses yeux brillent de malice parce qu'elle a une idée derrière la tête. Et, était-ce du plaisir ? Elle avança son visage jusqu'à quelques centimètres du sien et remonta son genou entre ses cuisses pour l'arrêter juste avant son entre jambe.

Adrien retint un instant sa respiration. Il sentait sa sueur couler dans son cou et son corps entier était en feu. Heureusement qu'il était déjà allongé, sinon, ses jambes l'auraient sûrement lâché.

Le blond vit dans le regard de son bourreau tout le plaisir qu'elle prenait à le torturer ainsi. Elle se lécha sa lèvre inférieur et fit passer son regard de ses yeux émeraude à ses lèvres qui étaient bêtement entre ouvertes. Ils savaient tous les deux où cela allait les conduire, malgré tout, la coccinelle avait besoin de son approbation pour continuer.

Un accord tacite ce fit entre les deux jeunes et Adrien sentit sa panique se calmer. Visiblement, Ladybug avait les même attentes que lui.

La jeune héroïne finit enfin par baisser son visage, mais ses lèvres se posèrent sur sa joue, pour descendre jusqu'à son menton et continuer à laisser une trace humide sur son cou. Ses mains n'étaient plus autour de son visage, une était partie caresser son épaule, tandis que l'autre vint se poser contre son torse nu.

Même au travers du tissus de son costume, elle sentait la chaleur de son corps et les pulsations rythmés de son cœur.

Le blond sentait sa patience être mise à l'épreuve, pourtant il laissa faire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide enfin à effleurer le coin de ses lèvres. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'éloigner d'elle. Il remonta une de ses mains pour la poser sur la joue de la jeune fille afin qu'elle ne bouge plus. Il tourna son visage et captura ses lèvres avec les siennes.

Ce n'était pas un magnifique baiser, après tout ils étaient tous les deux novices dans la chose, mais juste le contact et le gout des lèvres de Ladybug contre les siennes lui donnait envie de s'améliorer.

La jeune fille n'en revenait pas. Elle était de nouveau en train d'embrasser Adrien et c'était encore mieux que tout ce qu'elle avait pu s'imaginer. Sa main continuait d'effleurer son torse et elle pouvait sentir les frissons le parcourir. En contre partie, il ne se lassait pas de caresser la moindre parcelle de peau auquel il avait accès sur son visage.

Ses doigts laissaient des traces indélébiles sur ses joues et ses lèvres ne cessaient de courir après les siennes.

À bout de souffle, elle finit par se redresser, ivre de l'intensité du baisé qu'ils venaient d'échanger. Le blond la suivit dans son geste et souleva la tête pour maintenir le contact avec ses lèvres le plus longtemps possible.

C'était fou l'emprise qu'elle avait sur lui, et elle le savait, et peut être était-ce le masque, mais il trouvait qu'elle avait beaucoup d'audace ce soir.

Il ouvrit ses yeux embrumés et vit qu'elle lui jetait un regard satisfait de vainqueur. Son Chat intérieur commença à remonter. Il la saisit par les épaules, et inversa leur position, alors qu'elle laissait s'échapper un hoquet de surprise. Cette fois-ci, ce fut son tour de sourire en laissant quelques canines pointées.

Il ne la fit pas attendre plus longtemps et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes reprenant là où elle s'était arrêtée. Il descendit ses mains le long de son corps pour venir caresser ses hanches. La jeune héroïne avait l'impression que tout son corps était en feu. Elle releva les bras pour passer ses mains sur ses épaules et remonter dans ses boucles blondes encore humides.

Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour elle pourrait partager de tels moments avec Adrien. Une petit voix au fond de sa tête lui fit soulever qu'elle n'était pas totalement honnête, puisque actuellement, elle était Ladybug, et non Marinette, mais elle les chassa bien vite quand un soupir s'échappa de sa bouche. Les lèvres d'Adrien avaient quitté les siennes pour partir en voyage le long de son cou tandis que ses mains continuaient de faire des ronds sur ses hanches.

Cet instant magique fut brisé quand, son miraculous vint à biper. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup. Il fallait qu'elle parte. Elle le fit se redresser en le prenant par les épaules. Le blond s'assit pantois à côté d'elle. Lentement, la jeune héroïne se remit sur ses jambes. Elle pouvait les sentir trembler, encore faible des sensations qui parcouraient son corps.

Une fois stable, la coccinelle commença à se précipiter vers la fenêtre. Adrien la vit faire et, paniqué qu'elle ne disparaisse ainsi, partit à sa suite.

\- Attends, reste. L'intima-t-il en lui attrapant le bras. Tu sais, tu peux me dire qui tu es sous le masque.

Son miraculous bipa une nouvelle fois. De ses yeux, elle fuyait son regard, elle redevenait tellement fragile, alors qu'elle avait fait preuve d'une toute autre assurance il y a quelques instants.

\- Je,… laisse-moi la journée de demain pour y réfléchir. Finit-elle par souffler

Adrien pouvait comprendre son insécurité. Il savait ce qu'était d'être à sa place. Ladybug avait besoin de confiance, et il allait lui donner la plus convaincante des preuves de sa loyauté envers elle. Le blond fit un sourire rassurant à la jeune fille, la ramenant une nouvelle fois vers lui et déposa un court baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Je t'aime, ma Lady.

Il finit par lâcher son bras, elle recula ne quittant pas le contact de ses yeux, avant de disparaître dans les rues noires de Paris.

Dès que la super héroïne ne devint qu'un point rouge dans le ciel de Paris, Adrien redescendit sur Terre.

Venait-il réellement de prononcer ces paroles ? Son corps commença soudain à devenir chaud et la panique l'envahit. Il avait osé !

Dans un état second, il partit s'asseoir au bord de son lit. Il l'avait trouvé tellement belle ce soir, tellement audacieuse, les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche sans qu'il les contrôle. Comment allait-il maintenant pouvoir lui faire face ? Et si ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques ?

Il se laissa tomber à la renverse et fixa le plafond d'un air perdu.

\- Belle déclaration, beaucoup d'émotion, courte, concise, direct !

Adrien lâcha un râle face à la remarque de son kwami.

\- Plaaagg… J'ai tout fait foirer !

Il passa un bras par-dessus son visage pour cacher ses rougeurs.

\- Mais non, mais non. Comme je t'ai dit, c'était une très belle déclaration.

\- Tu ne pense pas un mot de ce que tu me dis.

Le kwami montra une ses canines.

\- Noooon, ce n'est pas mon genre… Se moqua l'être magique.

Le blond poussa un soupir à fendre le cœur, Plagg aurait presque de la pitié pour le jeune homme, je dis bien presque.

\- Allons, allons, continua-t-il en s'asseyant sur le torse de son protégé. C'est elle qui a commencer les hostilités après tout, c'est qu'il doit y avoir une raison. Je suis sur qu'elle t'apprécie aussi.

Le bras du garçon se releva légèrement pour laisser entrevoir un de ses yeux. Pour le coup, son kwami n'avait pas tout à fait tord. C'était elle qui avait commencé à l'embrasser, peut-être y avait-il une part de vrai dans ce que disait Plagg.

\- Bon, maintenant que tu t'es remis de tes émotions, j'ai faim ! Où est mon fromage ! Geignit le chat noir en se mettant à flotter hors la chambre.

Adrien se redressa de sa place et partit à sa suite. Parfois, il trouvait Plagg excessivement insensible, cynique, et parfois, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir ce kwami grincheux pour lui faire oublier ses problèmes.

Quand Marinette arriva chez, elle eut l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Tout le long du trajet son cœur avait battu plus qu'il ne faut, et ce n'était pas dû à l'effort physique qu'elle avait fournit.

Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Il lui avait dit je t'aime. Adrien Agreste lui avait dit JE T'AIME. ADRIEN. AGRESTE.

Elle avait déjà des doutes sur les sentiments de Chat Noir à son égard, elle savait qu'Adrien était un fan de Ladybug. Les baisers qu'ils avaient partagés quand elle l'avait retrouvé signifiaient beaucoup également. Mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il prononce ces mots.

Trop de choses se bousculaient dans son esprit, trop de questions et d'incertitudes. Des larmes se mirent à couler sans qu'elle n'arrive à les contrôler.

Tikki, qui avait finit de manger son cookie, s'approcha d'elle en entendant ses sanglots. La jeune fille était assise sur son lit, les genoux ramener contre son torse, les bras autour des jambes et les yeux rouges.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda paniquée la kwami devant la jeune fille en pleure.

\- Je ne sais pas. Renifla-t-elle. C'est tout ça. Cette situation... Je...

Ses phrases étaient entrecoupées par les inspirations d'air qu'elle avait entre chaque sanglot. Tikki lui sourit tendrement et l'invita à continuer plus calmement cette fois-ci.

\- Je pensais la situation super, mais je ne suis pas honnête avec lui. Et si je lui montre qui je suis, j'ai peur. Peur qu'il ne me dise plus jamais ce que j'ai entendu ce soir.

La petite kwami rouge vint se frotter contre sa joue.

\- Allons, remets-toi. Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

Essuyant ses larmes et reniflant bruyant, Marinette lui répondit, sa voix cassée par les hoquets de ses sanglots.

\- Parce que tu as raison Tikki, je ne suis pas honnête avec lui, je ne le mérite pas. C'est horrible. JE suis horrible.

Marinette finit par enfouir son visage entre ses bras pour cacher sa peine. L'être magique hocha négativement la tête. Elle vint se placer devant la jeune fille et lui fit remonter son visage. Elle avait les pommettes rouges et les yeux bouffis. Si elle continuait, elle allait se donner encore plus mal à la tête.

\- Ecoute Marinette, il faut juste que tu fasses preuve de confiance envers lui et son amour. Ça vous serait bénéfique à tous les deux. Si Adrien aime Ladybug, alors il aimera encore plus Marinette !

\- Tu le penses vraiment, Tikki ? Hésita la brunette. Je ne suis pas Ladybug et…

La kwami lui pinça le bout du nez.

\- C'est là que tu as tout faux ! Tu es la même, avec ou sans le masque ! Il te l'a déjà dit lui-même !

Ces paroles tournèrent un moment dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. C'est vrai, Chat Noir lui avait déjà dis qu'elle était certainement aussi extraordinaire même sans son masque. Elle avait prit les paroles de Chat Noir pour de simples flatteries. Mais, maintenant qu'elle savait qui il était, elle avait également la certitude qu'Adrien n'aurait jamais dis ce genre de paroles s'il n'avait pas été sincère.

Un sourire timide s'étira lentement sur le visage de Marinette. Elle prit la kwami rouge et l'embrassa.

\- Merci, Tikki.

Heureusement que sa kwami était toujours de bons conseils. Certainement, la sagesse acquit durant ses multiples années de vies.

* * *

C'est moi qui ait écrit ça !? xD

J'avoue mettre fait énormément plaisir pour ce chapitre.

Et puis tout le monde bave sur le Marichat, mais vous oubliez quand dans la série, par 2 fois, Ladybug a "surpris" Adrien sous la douche... Alors bon... xD

Il devrait rester encore 3 chapitres après celui-ci. Ils sont encore à écrire, donc ça risque de prendre du temps... Désolé...

Merci d'avoir lu !


	13. Chapitre 13

**Aaaaahhhhh ! Le temps, le temps !**

 **Bon j'ai pas mal avancer pendant les vacances, les deux derniers chapitres sont vraiment plus qu'à paufiner. Je vous demande encore un peu de patience !**

 **MERCI !**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Depuis qu'elle avait commencé à développer des sentiments pour lui, Marinette avait eu du mal à faire face au jeune Agreste, mais en ce mercredi matin, après ce qui était arrivé la veille, il lui était impossible de le regarder sans que ses paroles lui fassent monter le rouge au joues.

Elle était partagée entre la joie et la tristesse. C'était un sentiment désagréable, elle n'avait aucune idée de comment se sortir de cette situation, pour que cette sensation qui lui collait à la peau la quitte.

Ce qui lui déchirait le plus le cœur, c'était de voir le magnifique sourire d'Adrien. Le garçon était de bonne humeur, certainement par rapport à ce qui était arrivé la vieille, et Marinette se sentait coupable. Elle avait l'impression de lui mentir.

Malgré toutes ces convictions, une seule pensée venait à tout ébranler. Et si il ne l'aimait plus en découvrant que Ladybug c'était elle ?

Marinette ne fut pas la seule à remarquer la bonne humeur du blond. Devant le sourire joyeux que le jeune Agreste portait depuis le matin, Nino ne put empêcher sa curiosité de grandir.

\- Eh mec, t'es de bonne humeur ce matin ! Il s'est passée quelque chose ? Taquina le collégien.

Se sentant comme la main dans le sac, Adrien s'arrêta net, la base de son cou commençant à devenir rouge.

\- Hem, non… Balbutia-t-il.

Nino se tourna vers lui et croisa les bras.

\- Tu mens très mal, Adrien.

Le blond haussa les épaules et leva les mains au ciel.

\- J'ai,… Je… Ben oui, je suis de bonne humeur, y a pas de mal à ça ! Termina-t-il avant de reprendre son chemin vers la classe.

Nino rit devant son attitude désinvolte. Visiblement, il n'en n'obtiendrait pas plus. Peu importe, cela lui réchauffait le cœur de voir que son ami s'était remit de la dur semaine qu'il avait eut précédemment et retrouvait petit à petit sa joie.

Il replaça sa casquette sur sa tête et partit à la suite du blond.

Heureusement pour Marinette, sous sa forme civile, elle avait rarement des interactions seul à seul avec Adrien. Bien que gêner, elle s'était sentie plus détendue lorsque le groupe de 4 amis avait mangé ensemble le midi.

Si elle avait dû se retrouver seule avec le jeune garçon, certainement, son cerveau aurait arrêté de fonctionner devant la gêne que lui procuraient les souvenirs de la vieille.

Mais au sein d'un groupe, il était plus facile d'évincer l'attention de sur elle, et de rêver discrètement des lèvres d'Adrien. Quand bien même Alya avait toujours un œil attentif.

Mais le bonheur fut de courte durée quand, de retour chez elle le soir, elle réalisa qu'elle allait devoir partir patrouiller avec le félin dans quelques heures.

Elle faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre. Elle aurait du partir il y a déjà 10 minutes pour patrouiller, mais elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se résoudre.

\- Marinette, il faut partir maintenant ! La poussa Tikki.

La jeune adolescente frottait frénétiquement ses mains contre ses bras.

La kwami regarda son comportement avec un air attendri. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une histoire d'amour naissait entre les Ladybug et les Chat Noir que Tikki avait connu. Il y en avait eu des tristes, des joyeuses, des surprenantes, mais il était rare qu'il y en ait des simples.

Elle vola jusqu'à la jeune héroïne pour poser une de ses petites mains sur son bras.

Marinette stoppa son tic nerveux.

\- Tu peux le faire ! Je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer ! L'encouragea l'être magique.

Silencieusement, la jeune fille hocha la tête.

\- Il faut partir maintenant, et je serais avec toi ! La rassura une dernière fois la protectrice.

Marinette dû se résoudre, elle ne pouvait pas rester cachée dans sa chambre indéfiniment. Paris avait besoin d'elle et elle devait mettre de côté ce qui c'était passé. Avec un peu de chance, Chat Noir aurait oublié !

C'est avec dix minutes de retard, ce qui n'était absolument pas dans ses habitudes, que Ladybug arriva finalement au point de rendez-vous avec son partenaire.

Voyant ce retard Chat Noir compris rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas, cependant, à la seule vue de la jeune fille il ne pu empêcher d'avoir un sourire aux lèvres.

Ladybug, essayait de passer outre, vraiment elle essayait. Mais les paroles d'Adrien étaient comme tatouées sur son corps et son sourire ce soir, rendait la marque encore plus brulante.

\- Bonsoir ma Lady ! La salua-t-il d'un geste joyeux avec un immense sourire.

Il s'avança comme à son habitude pour lui faire un baise main, mais la jeune fille resta en retrait les mains derrière le dos.

\- Bonsoir Chat Noir. Répondit-elle.

Sa voix sortie plus froide qu'elle ne l'avait prévu. Le félin cessa d'avancer et partagea avec elle un regard surpris devant son attitude.

Elle tenta vainement de sourire, essayant de faire croire que tout allait bien, mais elle pouvait voir que le Chat n'était pas dupe.

Il lui fallait passer à autre chose rapidement avant qu'il ne commence à poser des questions, ou qu'il ne se mette à parler de la vieille.

\- Dépêchons-nous de faire cette patrouille ! J'ai besoin de rentrer tôt ce soir ! Balbutia-t-elle précipitamment.

Elle ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre et commença à partir. Son partenaire la regarda ébahit avant se mettre à sa suite.

Elle resta toujours une dizaine de pas loin de lui. À plusieurs reprises, il tenta d'amorcer une conversation avec elle, comme il l'avait toujours fait pendant leurs patrouilles, mais elle répondait par de simples mots, ne laissant pas la place de créer un réel échange.

Le félin dû se résoudre. Sa Lady l'évitait ce soir, et même s'il se doutait de la raison de cette évitement, il lui était difficile de l'accepter.

Ce fut dans le silence absolu que les deux super-héros terminèrent leur patrouille. De retour à leur point de départ, Ladybug salua son partenaire.

\- Passe une bonne soirée Chat Noir !

Le félin pouvait sentir la précipitation et le stress dans sa voix. C'était en partie de sa faute si elle était dans cet état, mais ils étaient deux à jouer ce jeu et il n'avait absolument pas l'attention de la laisser partir ainsi.

\- Ladybug ! L'interpella-t-il.

C'est avec précaution qu'il l'appela. Utilisant son nom entier et non un surnom, restant à une bonne distance d'elle et lui indiquant qu'il n'avait nullement l'intention d'avoir un quelconque contact avec elle.

Les épaules de la jeune héroïne se crispèrent. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de se retourner.

\- Oui ? Osa-t-elle timidement.

Chat Noir balaya le sol du regard avant de parler.

\- Tu… Tu as réfléchit à ce que je t'ai dit hier ?

Devant la mine déconfite de sa Lady, il comprit vite qu'elle avait certainement fait plus que d'y réfléchir. Elle avait du passer une nuit blanche à se torturer le cerveau pour trouver une manière de lui donner une réponse.

Elle jouait avec ses doigts, ses yeux se fermaient à intervalles régulières, il la voyait clairement tenter de retenir ses larmes.

\- Désolé. Finit-il par souffler.

Elle releva son visage surprit vers lui. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, mais elle ne trouva pas quoi dire.

\- Non, non ! S'exclama-t-elle en plaçant ses mains devant elle.

Un léger sourire souleva ses lèvres, tandis que les lueurs de la nuit faisaient briller ses yeux verts. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser repartir aussi triste. En tant que partenaire, il se devait d'être là pour lui remonter le morale. Et puis, elle était tellement plus belle avec un sourire.

\- Tu es vraiment exceptionnelle ma Lady.

Cette remarque impromptue eut pour effet de calmer la jeune fille. Rabattant ses mains contre son torse, elle retint sa respiration en sentant ses joues s'empourprées.

\- On se voit demain Bugaboo ! La salua-t-il d'un clin d'œil.

La laissant sur place, il prit la direction opposée à la sienne.

Il fallut un certain temps à Ladybug avant qu'elle ne reprenne ses esprits et rentre finalement chez elle avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain, fut quelque peu monotone. Le moral de Marinette oscillait encore entre l'euphorie et la dépression.

Alya l'avait bien remarqué, mais toutes les vidéos de Ladybug et Chat Noir qu'elle pouvait avoir n'y avait rien changé. Elle s'était alors contenté d'être un soutient silencieux à la jeune fille.

Quand la sonnerie indiqua la fin de la journée, les élèves se retrouvèrent sur le devant du collège.

Avant de se quitter, Alya tenta malgré tout une dernière fois de faire parler son amie.

\- Tu es sûre que tout va bien Marinette ?

L'adolescente se contenta de humer une réponse.

Son amie passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira à elle.

\- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Et puis, Adrien est de retour depuis presque une semaine. Est-ce que tu te serais déjà lasser de lui ? Demanda-t-elle avec un air taquin.

Marinette relevant son visage avec des yeux ronds. Elle se lasser d'Adrien ? Lentement ses joues prirent une teinte rosé et elle plaça un main devant sa bouche pour camoufler sa gène.

\- Aaaah ! Je préfère te voir comme ça ma belle ! S'enjoua Alya, ravie de la réaction qu'elle avait obtenu.

Une vibration de son téléphone obligea cependant l'adolescente à laisser son amie.

\- Je dois me dépêcher de rentrer pour baby-sitter mes sœurs ! S'excusa Alya en commençant à s'éloigner. N'oublie pas de faire le devoir de maths pour demain ! Salua-t-elle une dernière fois avant de partir en direction de chez elle.

Marinette resta sur place à la saluer, la regardant s'éloigner la tête dans les nuages. Quand elle redescendit enfin sur terre, les paroles de son amie la frappèrent. Le devoir de maths ! Elle allait partir sans son livre.

Faisant précipitamment demi-tour, la collégienne retourna à l'intérieur de l'établissement.

La jeune fille alla à son casier récupérer le livre qu'elle avait oublié. Alors qu'elle refermait la porte en fer, un petit papier se glissa sur le sol.

Se penchant sur le sol, elle ramassa ce qui était un ticket de métro. Un de ceux qu'elle avait utilisé pour aller à la recherche de Chat. Le petit morceau de papier blanc fit d'un coup remonter un flot d'émotion chez la jeune fille.

Beaucoup trop de choses étaient arrivées en une semaine et c'était plus que ce que son cœur ne pouvait endurer.

Son sac rose glissa de son épaule pour venir tomber à ses pieds. Collant son dos contre les parois en fer des casiers, elle porta la ticket de métro à la hauteur de son visage. Le regardant fixement. L'esprit totalement vide.

S'en même en prendre conscience, Marinette se laissa lentement glisser jusqu'au sol. Maintenant assise par terre, elle ramena ses jambes contre son torse et enfouit son visage entre ses bras.

Laissant un souffle lui échapper, elle laissa aussi quelques larmes couler sur son visage. À ce stade, elle ne savait plus trop pourquoi elle pleurait et ça en devenait inconfortable. Lorsqu'elle pensait faire un pas en avant vers Adrien, elle avait l'impression de reculer de dix pas avec Chat Noir.

Mais pour le moment, elle avait juste besoin d'extériorisé tout ça et de passer un moment seul.

Son repos fut cependant de courte durée.

Elle releva précipitamment son visage, passant furtivement sa main sur ses joues quand elle entendit des pas non loin d'elle.

Ses yeux encore embuées rencontrèrent des jades vertes qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. De toutes les personnes qui auraient pu la surprendre en train de pleure dans les casiers, il fallait que ce soit Adrien Agreste qui la trouve.

\- Tout va bien Marinette ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

La jeune fille renifla bruyamment et son cœur se réchauffa devant l'attention que lui portait le jeune garçon.

Elle haussa les épaules et hocha silencieusement la tête, espérant que cela suffise à son camarade.

Adrien sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était la première fois qu'il lui semblait voir Marinette aussi… faible ? Elle était pour lui l'image de la fille forte, qui savait tenir dans les situations difficiles, la plupart de ces situations portant le nom de Chloé. Par moment, son comportement lui rappelait même celui de Ladybug.

Comprenant rapidement que sa timide réponse était juste pour le rassurer, le jeune garçon vint prendre place à côté d'elle. Ni trop loin, pour qu'elle sente sa présence, ni trop près, pour qu'elle n'est pas l'impression qu'il lui s'imposait à elle, et juste assez pour que leur épaule se frôlent.

Totalement paniquée et rouge, Marinette regarda impuissante son camarade s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

\- Marinette, tu peux me faire confiance et me dire si quelque chose te chiffonne…L'invita Adrien à parler.

La collégienne sentait son cerveau ne cesser de lui crier que, si elle venait à dévoiler par la suite son identité à son partenaire, il pourrait raccrocher ce moment comme un dialogue qu'il aurait échangé avec Ladybug. Que c'était l'héroïne de Paris qu'il avait vu dans un moment de faiblesse.

De plus, le faite qu'il découvre qu'elle soit Ladybug, le ramènerait à toutes ces situations gênantes où ils avaient flirté ensemble ou celles où ils auraient pu tomber l'un sur l'autre.

Elle se sentit rougir. Qu'allait-il en penser ?

Surtout, elle se sentait gênée de continuer à lui mentir ainsi. Il était son partenaire, il lui faisait assez confiance pour lui confier le secret de son identité sans lui avoir réclamer à connaitre la sienne et elle continuait de se garder en réserve, et de ne rien dire.

Marinette avala sa salive. Elle devait maintenant peser chacun de ses mots, car Adrien attendait patiemment une réponse de sa part.

\- C'est une situation compliqué. Commença-t-elle timidement.

Il colla un peu plus son épaule contre la sienne et elle se sentit rassurée par sa présence.

\- Il y a un ami qui attend quelque chose de moi… et… j'ai peur qu'il soit déçu par ce que je pourrais finalement lui offrir. Finit par se confesser la collégienne dans un souffle. En le faisant attendre j'ai peur qu'il finisse par m'en vouloir, mais en même temps… je me sens incertaine. Murmura-t-elle.

Elle concentra son regard sur ses doigts et n'osa pas relever le visage vers Adrien. L'épaule qui était contre la sienne se décolla, puis deux mains vinrent se placer sur chacune de ses épaules.

\- Marinette…

Lentement la jeune fille releva son visage vers le sien.

\- Tu es une fille super. Je suis convaincu que ton ami ne sera pas déçue par toi. On a tous nos défauts, et s'il se dit véritablement ton ami, alors il saura les accepter!

Un sourire sincère commença à prendre place sur le visage de Marinette. Adrien sentit son ventre se tordre devant ce spectacle, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, mais répondit à son geste.

Entendre de telles paroles de son partenaire lui redonna confiance. Elle allait faire le bon choix. C'était de nouveau son partenaire qui venait de trouver les mots justes pour elle. Tout comme lorsqu'elle avait douté de son rôle de Ladybug. Sans lui, elle ne serait pas la Ladybug qu'elle était aujourd'hui, et rien que pour ça elle se devait d'être sincère avec lui.

Après tout, il l'aimerait, peut importe qui elle était. Elle avait aimé Adrien autant que Chat Noir. Elle aimait ces deux facette de sa personnalité et elle était maintenant persuadée qu'il ferait de même.

* * *

 _Aaaaahhhh ! Aaaahhhh ! La révélation serait-elle proche !?_

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_


	14. Chapitre 14

Ivre, elle poste le chapitre suivant une semaine après le précédant.

Et c'est celui tant attendu !

J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dès qu'elle était retournée chez elle, Marinette s'était immédiatement mise au travail. Il lui fallait boucler ses devoirs afin d'être sûre de pouvoir passer le plus de temps possible avec Chat Noir ce soir.

Tikki la regarda faire l'œil brillant. Elle reconnaissait là la jeune héroïne forte et courageuse qu'elle était. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que toutes ses bonnes intentions ne s'envolent pas au dernier moment.

Chat avait reçu un message de sa Lady, lui demandant de la rejoindre plus tôt pour leur patrouille ce soir là. C'était tout existé qu'il l'attendait sur le toit où ils se rejoignaient avant d'aller patrouiller. Avec ce baiser qu'ils avaient partagé, malgré toute la gène qu'ils avaient ressentit la veille, il n'avait toujours qu'une envie, la revoir. Certes cela avait été lâche de lui dire " je t'aime " alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'elle devait partir et n'avait pas le temps de lui répondre, qu'il lui ajoutait un soucis en plus que de celui de lui révéler sons identité, mais il n'en pouvait plus de retenir ses mots.

Il se doutait que si elle lui avait donné rendez-vous plus tôt, c'était pour discuter et même s'il appréhendait cette discussion, il tentait de s'y préparer mentalement avant que sa partenaire arrive.

Ladybug marchait silencieusement sur les toits pour se rendre sur leur lieu de rendez-vous. Elle s'arrêta, cachée derrière une cheminé. Le félin ne l'avait pas entendu et elle pouvait discrètement le voir assit sur le bord du toit. Ses jambes balançaient joyeusement dans le vide sous l'impatience de son arrivée.

Maintenant, il s'agissait de ne pas revenir en arrière sur ses bonnes résolutions. Il allait falloir faire preuve de courage et de volonté. Elle se devait de faire vite car déjà, elle pouvait sentir son cœur flancher. Au fond de son esprit, la voix de Tikki l'encourageait.

La jeune fille souffla une dernière fois avant de lâcher sa transformation.

Ce soir, Paris était calme. La patrouille s'annonçait rapide et cela signifiait qu'il pourrait passer plus de temps tranquille avec sa Lady. Ses jambes balançaient dans vide, un sourire de bienheureux sur le visage, il n'attendait qu'une chose, que sa Lady arrive.

\- La vue est magnifique.

\- Oui, c'est vrai.

Chat Noir répondit par automatisme avant de finir par tourner la tête. Flottant à ses côtés et admirant les toits de Paris, se tenait un petit être rouge couvert de tâche noir. Elle finit par se retourner vers lui et lui sourit, tandis que ses yeux bleus pétillaient de joie. Ses jades clignèrent plusieurs fois avant que sa bouche ne s'ouvre.

\- Ladybug ? Souffla-t-il

La rouge fit une pirouette sur elle même tout en rigolant.

\- Mais non voyons ! Je suis son kwami ! Tikki, enchantée ! Se présenta-t-elle d'une voix guillerette.

Les joues d'Adrien devinrent rouges quand il se rendit compte de sa bêtise. Il baissa la tête.

\- Ravi de faire ta connaissance Tikki. Balbutia-t-il gêné. Mais où est... ?

Sa question se perdit quand, la kwami lui indiqua une cheminée derrière eux. Le cœur battant, Chat se tourna, et il la vit. Elle se cachait dans l'ombre des toits, hésitant à aller vers lui.

Il se leva précipitamment et voulu aller vers elle, mais l'être magique l'en empêcha. C'était à elle de faire ce pas vers lui. Bien docile, il resta droit comme un « i »sur place. Les yeux fixés sur son équipière, continuant à la discerner dans la pénombre. Sa silhouette lui semblait toute petite et frêle dans l'obscurité.

Il n'en revenait pas, ce moment allait-il réellement avoir lieu ? Allait-il enfin découvrir la fille derrière le masque de Ladybug ? Il sentait l'excitation monter en lui et l'impatience être de plus en plus importante. Sa Lady se tenait à deux pas de lui, sans son masque. Néanmoins, malgré toute l'anticipation qui le poussait à aller vers elle, il resta à sa place. Attendant que ce soit elle, qui fasse le premier pas.

Marinette pouvait le voir, dans la lumière de la nuit, se tenir debout devant et attendre avec impatience qu'elle se montre. Il était tellement adorable dans sa posture. Se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre, sa queue fouettait joyeusement l'air dans son dos. Le sourire qu'il portait au visage ressemblait à ceux d'Adrien, mais l'excitation dans ses yeux était celle que Chat lui donnait à chaque fois qu'il était avec elle.

Elle aurait cru que son cœur voulait sortir de sa poitrine. Elle ramena ses mains contre son torse pour se rassurer. Lentement, elle fit un pas en avant, hésitant quelques secondes. Il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière, les choses ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes. Cela l'effrayait beaucoup, énormément même. Mais est-ce que ça n'avait pas été la même chose lorsqu'elle avait décider de devenir Ladybug ? L'appréhension et les angoisses se mélangèrent à de l'excitation et, prenant une grande inspiration, fermant les yeux, elle finit par totalement sortir de l'ombre.

Marinette gardait la tête basse, elle la releva juste un bref instant pour le saluer d'un geste de la main. Elle était totalement visible dans les lumières de la ville et cela la pétrifiait. Elle frottait son pied contre sa jambe et jouait avec ses doigts. La jeune héroïne avait fait un pas, mais elle n'osait pas en faire d'autre. Son regard avait soudain trouvé un grand intérêt à une tuile cassée.

Chat resta un moment sur place. Ses yeux ne firent que s'agrandir d'avantage quand il la vit s'avancer vers elle. Dès qu'elle parut à la lumière, il reprit son souffle, il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il avait arrêter de respirer pendant un moment.

Comme son visage restait baissé, elle ne vit pas son équipier avancer vers elle. Elle ne vit pas ses yeux s'écarquiller, ni ses oreilles de chat se redresser, et encore moins le magnifique sourire qui apparut sur son visage.

\- C'était toi !

La brune pinça ses lèvres et releva son visage. Il s'était rapproché d'elle et avait ses bras grand ouvert.

\- Depuis le début, c'était toi ! Souffla-t-il en la prenant.

Marinette se raidit contre lui et osa timidement partager son accolade. Il se décolla d'elle et elle se décida enfin à relever son visage vers lui. La brune pu admirer à nouveau le sourire qu'elle aimait tant, orner son beau visage.

\- Comment j'ai pu être aussi aveugle ! S'exclama-t-il en portant une main sur son front.

Il recula de quelques pas avant de s'arrêter net et de fixer ses yeux sur elle. Puis, il se mit à compter sur ses doigts griffus, tout en énumérant.

\- Ça veut dire que, la fois avec l'Illustrateur, c'était toi ! Et la fois avec Le Gamer, aussi ! Et le combat contre Kung Food et Horrifcator !

Au fur et à mesure de son discours, Marinette se contentait d'hocher la tête, se mordant l'intérieur de la joue. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il réagirait en énumérant toutes les situations où leur alter-égo avait été si proche de l'autre. Pendant un moment, elle eut même envie de lui rappeler que, lors du combat contre le Disclocoeur, c'était toujours elle, et ils s'étaient _embrassés_ , mais elle ne préféra pas s'infliger plus de gène.

\- Et la fois où Ladybug est venu chez moi, car Jackady voulait mon père, continua-t-il. C'était toi ! Termina-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

La jeune collégienne sentit ses joues devenir écarlate. Dire, qu'elle était allée le chercher dans sa salle bain, alors qu'il devait être... Attend une minute...

\- Tu n'étais pas en train de prendre une douche ce jour là ? Lâcha-t-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur sur lui.

Le félin eut un sourire mesquin avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Non, j'essayais juste de camoufler mes disparitions en tant que Chat Noir, rit-il en essuyant les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

Marinette n'avait pas du tout la même vision des choses face à toutes ces réalisations. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Certes elle était rassurée, Chat ne semblait pas déçu que sa Lady soit la simple, passe partout Marinette. Mais tout ça lui laissait quand même un gout amer dans la bouche.

Découvrir que Chat Noir était Adrien avait été un choc pour elle. Ça l'avait fait passer par toute sorte d'émotions, de la surprise à la joie, en passant par la tristesse et la crainte. Maintenant, elle avait l'impression qu'il riait au nez de tous les doutes et angoisses par lesquels elle était passée cette semaine.

\- Comment peux-tu rire de tout ça ?

Devant la posture de sa Lady, le félin attendit que son rire se calme pour lui répondre.

\- Parce que, je suis tellement heureux de voir que c'est toi ! Lui affirma-t-il en reprenant son sérieux.

La jeune fille porta ses deux poings à sa poitrine. Une boule commençait à gonfler au fond de sa gorge.

\- Mais moi, j'en ai souffert... Souffla-t-elle doucement.

La brune passait nerveusement une main sur son bras, son visage une nouvel fois bas. Le blond perdit instantanément son sourire. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait gêner sa Lady dans le faite que tous ce qu'ils avaient vécu en tant que super héros, ils l'avaient en réalité expérimenté avec leur camarade de classe ? Est-ce que Marinette avait été déçu de découvrir que son équipier était Adrien Agreste ?

\- Comment ça ? Osa-t-il demander avec appréhension.

Il la vit se mordre l'intérieur de la joue et souffler avant de lui répondre.

\- Depuis qu'on s'est rencontré, que ce soit Chat ou Adrien, j'ai eu le cœur tiraillé.

Elle ferma les yeux un moment, elle n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qu'elle allait maintenant dire.

\- _J'aime_ Adrien et je tentais lamentablement de me faire remarquer par lui, alors que d'un autre côté, Chat me faisais des avances et, ça me blessait de le rejeter à cause d'un autre. Et au finale, il s'avère que la personne que je repoussais, était celle que j'aimais depuis le début ! Et… arg'… c'était, j'ai….

Elle passait frénétiquement sa main dans ses cheveux et il avait pu clairement entendre l'émotion dans sa voix. Il resta immobile le temps d'assimiler ses paroles. Un fin sourire se dessina sur lèvres. Maintenant il comprenait mieux pourquoi elle avait temps hésiter à lui révéler son identité. Pourquoi elle l'avait embrasser quand elle était venu chez lui l'autre soir. Alors, sa Lady aimait autant Chat Noir qu'Adrien. Il avait été lui-même son propre rivale dans son cœur, pensa-t-il en riant.

Dans une demande silencieuse, Plagg le quitta et c'est Adrien qui s'avança vers Marinette. Jamais aurait-il pu penser que découvrir leur véritable identité puisse la faire souffrir autant.

Si les choses s'étaient passées différemment, aurait-il était aussi perturbé qu'elle ? S'il avait été à sa place, qu'aurait-il fait ?

Il s'avança jusqu'à elle et, pour faire cesser ses tremblements, la prit dans ses bras.

Son oreille contre son torse, elle pouvait entendre les battements rapide de son cœur. La jeune fille finit par se sentir apaisée quand il embrassa sa tempe.

\- Je suis désolé Marinette, souffla-t-il contre son oreille.

Cette fois-ci, elle répondit à son geste et frotta son visage contre lui. Au vue de toutes ces révélations, et du mal dans lequel elle était restée toute cette semaine, il décida de la réconforter. Cette fois-ci il n'y aurait aucun quiproquo.

\- Laisse-moi me racheter. Termina-t-il en relevant son menton avec sa main.

Marinette se laissa faire quand le blond abaissa son visage jusqu'à elle.

Il l'embrassa tendrement, délicatement, et pour une fois le cœur de la collégienne se sentit léger. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour le serrer encore plus fort contre lui.

Ce n'était plus Chat Noir et Ladybug, ni Ladybug et Adrien, mais c'était Marinette et Adrien, qui s'embrassaient enfin.

Quand il se détacha d'elle, elle garda la sensation de ses lèvres chaudes sur les siennes. Ses yeux humides brillaient à la lumière de la nuit et son sourire dessinait des fossettes sur ses joues roses. Il ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi magnifique que cette nuit là, sans son masque et dans ses bras.

Marinette avait encore un peu de mal à réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer, mais peut importe si c'était un rêve, elle devait répondre à sa déclaration. Maintenant, elle se sentait prête à lui dire.

\- Je t'aime Adrien. Souffla-t-elle dans le creux de sa nuque.

Pendant une seconde, le temps s'arrêta autour de lui, il cessa de respirer et de bouger, avant que son cœur n'accélère sa cadence. Mécaniquement ses bras se resserrèrent autour de sa taille. Il posa lentement son front contre le sien, avant de répondre.

\- Je t'aime Marinette.

Et pour une fois, ses paroles étaient entièrement destinées, à elle, Marinette. Et pour toutes les facettes de sa personnalité.

D'un geste spontané, elle l'attrapa et vint se cacher contre lui pour rire à vive éclat. Il la souleva et la fit tourner autour de lui pendant que son rire l'enivrait.

À l'écart, Tikki avait sa tête posé contre l'épaule de son partenaire et observait les deux adolescents l'œil brillant. Plagg assit à côté d'elle, gardait son air ronchon et renfermé, mais il ne pouvait empêcher la douce chaleur qui se répandait dans son cœur à la vue de son chaton heureux.

Ce soir là, les deux supers héros patrouillèrent proche l'un de l'autre, passant parfois plus de temps à admirer les monuments de la capitale française. Profitant pleinement d'être l'un avec l'autre et de ne plus avoir de secret.

* * *

Comment... ? Il reste encore un chapitre ? Cela signifie que ce n'est pas la fin ! aaaahhh !

Merci d'avoir lu !


	15. Chapitre 15

Je suis excitée de poster ce dernier chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le lendemain, Adrien était tout existé d'aller au collège. Il pourrait voir sa Lady toute la journée, il n'aurait pas à attendre la patrouille du soir.

Quand il rentra en classe, Nino était déjà là. Écouteurs sur les oreilles, le son était tellement fort que les basses pouvaient s'entendre.

Adrien s'assit à sa place et posa une main sur l'épaule du brun. Se dernier retira son casque.

\- Salut mec ! Le salua-t-il avec leur check habituel.

Puis le blond se retourna. Alya aussi était déjà là, à pianoter sur son portable.

\- Bonjour Adrien, ça va ? Lui dit-elle en relavant rapidement la tête de son écran.

\- Ça va ! Répondit tout joyeux le jeune garçon.

Le blond avait un grand sourire collé sur son visage. Ses jambes ne faisaient que remuer sous son siège en attendant que la brune, assise d'ordinaire derrière lui, arrive en classe.

Marinette s'avança plus timidement en classe. Dès qu'elle franchit le palier de la classe, Adrien se redressa sur son siège. Un large sourire au visage, il la salua joyeusement d'un geste de la main, et allait presque pour se lever.

La jeune collégienne sourit, mais sembla hésiter à faire un geste envers lui. Elle jeta une œillade à Chloé, assise juste à côté, qui la fusillait du regard. Tout comme Nino qui semblait surprit par le soudain enthousiasme dont faisait preuve le blond. Pour couronner le tout, Alya avait légèrement relevé les yeux de son portable et lui jetait un sourire en coin.

Marinette resserra ses mains autour de la lanière de son sac, esquiva subtilement Adrien et fila prendre place à côté de sa meilleure amie. Le blond se retourna et lui lança un regard incrédule, mais Marinette évita par tous les moyens ses pupilles vertes qui la faisaient tant rêver.

À l'heure du repas, Adrien cru alors qu'il aurait l'occasion d'approcher la jeune fille. Il n'eut malheureusement pas une seule minute pour lui parler seul à seul. Marinette restait collée à Alya, et dès que ce n'était pas sa meilleure amie, elle trouvait un subterfuge pour finir avec une autre personne de la classe.

Adrien passa tout le repas l'air morose. Il jouait avec sa nourriture sans grande conviction. Son air dépité contrastait avec le visage joyeux qu'il avait le matin même et cela inquiéta Nino.

Le collégien commença à craindre qu'Adrien ait de nouveau des problèmes avec son père. Lui qui avait été si souriant et de bonne humeur ces derniers temps. Le souvenir de sa « disparition » d'une semaine était encore frais et Nino ne voulait pas que cela se reproduise.

Devant le énième soupire du fils Agreste, Nino décida de le questionner.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien Adrien ? Commença-t-il en reposant sa fourchette. Tu es arrivé ce matin avec un grand sourire, mais depuis, tu tires une de ces tronches mec ! C'est encore ton père ?

Le blond continua à malmener ses petit-pois avec sa fourchette avant de répondre.

\- Non, non, lui assura-t-il. Depuis la dernière discussion qu'on a eut, on peut dire que ça va mieux. J'ai même l'impression qu'il fait quelques efforts pour moi, répondit-il avec une petite lueur dans les yeux.

Nino se sentit rassurer un instant, mais quand il vit Adrien prendre une bouchée de son repas sans grande conviction, il décida d'investiguer plus.

\- C'est super, alors où est le problème ?

Le jeune Agreste releva lentement son visage et avala difficilement sa salive. Ça lui faisait mal de devoir mentir à son meilleur ami, mais lui expliquer sa situation avec Marinette reviendrait à lui avouer son identité secrète.

\- C'est juste …. Tenta-t-il de répondre sans y parvenir.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses yeux avaient furtivement glissé sur Marinette, avant de revenir sur son voisin. Nino, suivit son regard et comprit immédiatement ce qui était en train de ce passer. Tout du moins, ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête d'Adrien.

Il avait promit à Marinette qu'il ne dirait rien, mais la situation était différente, rien ne l'empêchait de donner un coup de main à son meilleur amie.

Il ne força pas le blond à lui avouer quoi que ce soit et répondit par un sourire compatissant.

\- Tu sais que tu peux me parler quand tu veux mec !

Adrien répondit chaleureusement à son sourire.

\- Merci Nino.

L'après-midi, le jeune collégien continua d'observer Marinette et son comportement étrange.

Certes, maintenant qu'il avait enfin relié les pièces du puzzle, il comprenait pourquoi Marinette avait pendant si longtemps bégayé et rougit en sa présence, mais jamais elle ne l'avait évité de la sorte.

Est-ce qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal entre le moment où il l'avait quitté sur son balcon hier soir et ce matin en arrivant à l'école ?

Peut-être qu'il aurait dû l'attendre à l'entrée du collège et pas dans la classe ? Peut-être qu'il aurait dû lui envoyer un sms pour son réveil (à ce qui parait, les filles adoraient ça, c'était Alya qui l'affirmait). Peut-être que… ?

Il avait beau chercher, rien ne lui venait à l'esprit.

À la fin de la journée, Adrien passa au casier pour y récupérer ses affaires. C'est là que la chance fut de son côté. Il allait quitter la pièce quand il remarqua, Marinette, seule devant son casier. C'était l'occasion idéale pour lui parler.

Il s'avança furtivement dans son dos, sans qu'elle ne l'entende et la bloqua. Elle était coincée entre lui et les portes en fer du casier. La jeune fille surprise, se retourna vers lui et l'interrogea de ses grands yeux bleus.

Adrien se délecta de son air gêné. Il esquissa un sourire, laissant entre apercevoir une canine. Il se pencha un peu plus contre elle.

-Bonjour ma Lady. Ronronna-t-il contre son oreille.

À cet instant, un groupe d'élèves rentra dans la pièce, tout en discutant. Ils ralentirent leur marche et leur discussion lorsqu'ils surprirent les deux jeunes dans cette position singulière.

Marinette sentit le sang lui monter encore plus rapidement à la tête.

La jeune fille ravala rapidement sa salive. Elle se baissa pour s'extirper de l'emprise des bras de son partenaire et s'éloigner de lui.

\- On se verra demain Adrien ! Lui sourit-elle en le saluant d'un geste de la main.

Le blond resta un moment les bras ballant, la regardant partir dans le couloir du collège.

Ce soir là, Adrien était vide de toute énergie, allongé sur son canapé, à fixer le plafond.

Plagg, assit sur le bureau, tentait tant bien que mal de passer outre les longs soupires qui s'échappaient des lèvres d'Adrien. Mais qui lui avait refilé un amoureux transit comme Chat Noir ?

L'être magique décida de venir se poser sur son torse.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda-t-il.

Les mains derrière la tête, l'intéresser haussa les épaules.

\- C'est le comportement de Marinette aujourd'hui… Tu crois que… En faite… Elle ne voudrait plus de moi ? Qu'elle… Qu'elle se serait lassée de moi ?

Sous ses pattes, Plagg pouvait sentir le cœur du jeune adolescent battre à vive allure. Non, décidément, il n'appréciait pas quand ses protégés avaient été des adolescents. C'était beaucoup trop d'émotion qu'il devait gérer.

Il était un simple kwami, un gardien puissant, pas un matou conseillé pour les cœurs amoureux.

\- Pourquoi ne pas lui poser directement la question ?

Adrien se redressa si vite sur ses bras que Plagg en tomba à la renverse.

\- Tu crois ? S'exclama-t-il.

\- Au moins, tu serais sûr d'avoir une réponse. Répondit Plagg en se frottant le crâne.

Adrien n'hésita qu'un instant. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici à se morfondre sur lui-même et ne rien faire.

Il avait besoin de la voir, de sentir son odeur et par l'occasion de lui poser des questions. Malgré toute son appréhension il décida de franchir le pas.

Maintenant, il s'agissait d'aller chez la fille du boulanger, et qui d'autre était mieux placer que Chat Noir pour se déplacer furtivement la nuit ?

Devant ce regard plein de sous entendu à son égard, Plagg regrettait déjà d'avoir voulu aider.

Marinette avait diné avec ses parents et remontait maintenant dans sa chambre. Elle allait allumer la lumière quand elle remarqua deux yeux verts brillant dans l'obscurité. Un hoquet de surprise s'échappa de sa bouche pendant qu'elle actionnait l'interrupteur.

\- Chat tu m'as fait peur ! Le sermonna-t-elle.

Le félin se tenait assit, comme un matou, sur son canapé. Il ne répondit pas, continua de la dévisager et pencha sa tête sur le côté.

Balançant son poids sur une jambe et posant une main sur sa hanche la jeune fille le regarda, incrédule.

\- Pourquoi es-tu là chaton ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Les pupilles contractées de Chat ne cessaient de la fixer. Le jeune homme était perdu dans ses pensées.

Marinette comprit qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de lui. Se tournant vers son bureau, elle commença à préparer son sac pour les cours du lendemain. Derrière elle, à pas feutrés, Chat se leva de sa place pour s'avancer jusqu'à la collégienne. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules la faisant se redresser subitement.

\- Chat que...

Sa voix se perdit quand il dégagea ses cheveux, posa une main sur sa hanche et embrassa son cou. Elle se sentit devenir rouge et ne put empêcher un soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres, fermant les yeux elle balança la tête en arrière. Il prit ça comme une invitation. Ses mains griffues quittèrent ses hanches pour venir se poser sur son ventre, tandis que ses lèvres humides continuaient leur chemin sur sa clavicule. La brune leva une main pour la passer dans ses cheveux indomptés, tandis qu'une autre partait rejoindre les deux qui chatouillaient sa taille.

Adrien prit son temps pour déposer des baisers papillons sur sa clavicule avant de s'amuser à la mordiller. Un furtif rire s'échappa de sa belle et il finit par s'arrêter.

\- Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui Marinette. Souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque contre son oreille.

\- Je peux voir ça. Lui répondit-elle en finissant par se tourner vers lui.

Reprenant son air sérieux, il prit chacune de ses mains dans les siennes. Elle vit très bien qu'il hésitait à lui parler. Cela avait-il un rapport avec son père ? Avec elle ? La jeune fille exerça une pression sur ses mains et le blond prit une inspiration avant de continuer la conversation.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir autant évité aujourd'hui ? Tu ne veux plus de moi ?

Ses yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent. Avait-elle fait croire par son comportement qu'elle ne voulait plus de lui ? Qu'elle s'était lassée de lui ?

Elle libéra rapidement une de ses mains pour caresser tendrement sa joue. Il ferma les yeux au contact et ronronna.

\- Jamais je ne pourrai me lasser de toi. Adrien, tu es tout ce dont j'ai rêvé. Dit-elle précipitamment.

Chat ouvrit les yeux et baissa son visage pour la regarder. Un sourire charmeur se dessina sur ses lèvres et la brune cru un moment que ses jambes allaient céder. Elle dut néanmoins se ressaisir pour continuer à parler.

\- C'est juste que, reprit-elle, j'ai eu peur des réactions des autres. C'est stupide, pas vrai ? J'ai eu peur des " quand dira-t-on ".

Le félin fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Aux yeux des autres, on n'est pas spécialement proche, commença-t-elle, et j'ai pensé qu'ils allaient se poser des questions si on se mettait à se côtoyer comme ça, du jour au lendemain.

Les yeux d'Adrien s'écarquillèrent. Voilà un détail auquel il n'avait pas pensé. Ils auraient risqué de soulever des questions, auxquelles il aurait été délicat de répondre sans parler de leur identité secrète. Ils devaient faire les choses dans les règles.

Un sourire en coin, dévoilant une canine pointue, prit place sur le visage de Chat Noir.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ma Lady, demain je vais arranger ça, souffla-t-il en la rapprochant de lui.

Elle voulu lui demander comment il comptait s'y prendre, mais il avait déjà capturé ses lèvres avec les siennes. La collant contre lui en passant une main dans son dos, alors que l'autre entre, croisait ses doigts aux siens. Elle se perdit dans les sensations que lui procurait ce baiser. Pour elle aussi, la journée avait été longue de ne pas pouvoir l'approcher.

Il se retira, la laissant rêveuse de cette sensation envoutante de son corps contre le sien.

\- À demain, ma Lady. Salua-t-il en passant par la trappe du toit.

\- À demain, chaton. Souffla-t-elle.

Mais le félin avait déjà quitté la pièce pour disparaitre dans la nuit chaude de Paris.

Le lendemain était un vendredi. Dernier jour de la semaine, et Adrien savait exactement ce qu'il avait à faire.

Il fallait faire les choses de façon plus officielle, alors il les ferait. Il fallait en même temps que la nouvelle soit vite répandue, alors il savait à qui il devait s'adresser.

Comme tous les midis, il savait que Marinette partirait avec Alya manger sur les bancs de la cours. Il lui suffirait d'agir à ce moment là.

Les deux filles étaient joyeusement en train de manger, il pouvait, du coin de l'œil, les voir discuter de tout et de rien.

Ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait tout prévu, qu'il était pour autant courageux. C'est le cœur battant et les mains moites qu'il s'avança vers les deux meilleures amies. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que sa voix ne flanche pas.

Arrivé à leur hauteur, il se racla la gorge pour attirer leur attention.

Deux visages complètement différents se tournèrent vers lui.

Alya avait cette petite lueur de malice qu'elle avait toujours quand il s'avançait vers Marinette. Et c'est seulement maintenant qu'il comprenait la signification de ce regard.

Marinette était elle, complètement hébétée.

\- Salut ! Salua-t-il hésitant en passant une main sur sa nuque.

\- Salut Adrien ! Répondit joyeusement Alya.

L'autre adolescente se contenta de bafouiller une faible salutation.

\- Marinette, je… Commença le mannequin. Je me demandais si tu étais libre demain pour aller au cinéma ?

À ce moment, il sembla à Marinette que la Terre avait cessé de tourner.

Les yeux d'Alya ne faisaient que répéter des allers-retours entre les deux adolescents qui se tenaient devant elle. Cette scène était-elle réellement en train d'avoir lieu ? Ses mains étaient crisper sur son sandwich et elle se mordait l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas crier d'excitation.

Le visage de Marinette s'empourpra très rapidement. Elle ressentit une vive douleur au niveau de son tibia. Dans un coin se champs de vision, elle aperçut Alya la pousser à répondre.

\- Oui ! Finit par réussit à balbutier Marinette d'une voix un peu trop aigue.

Un sourire ravageur prit alors place sur le visage d'Adrien.

-Super, je passerai te prendre demain à quatorze heures ! Dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Puis il repartit comme il était arrivé.

Quand il finit par être à une bonne distance d'elles, Alya finit enfin par relâcher le souffle qu'elle retenait depuis si longtemps. Elle se jeta au cou de Marinette, toute hystérique.

La brune se laissait secouer dans tous les sens. C'était donc ça, ce à quoi il avait pensé. Lui proposer une sortie, devant Alya, pour être sûr que, bien vite, la nouvelle se répandrait.

D'ailleurs la jeune bloggeuse était déjà en train d'envoyer un message à tous ses contacts.

Marinette resta impuissante. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Poussant un soupire elle porta une main à son cœur, un sourire amoureux se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Déjà elle pouvait s'imaginer l'après-midi qu'elle passerait demain avec Adrien, les baisers qu'ils échangeraient. Puis tous les autres rendez-vous qu'ils partageraient ensemble. Après un début légèrement chaotique, les choses ne pourraient maintenant qu'aller pour le mieux.

Enfin, c'était ce que la jeune fille pensait, jusqu'à ce qu'un akuma vienne perturbé leur premier rendez-vous. Après tout, c'était ça aussi être gardien de la ville de Paris.

* * *

C'est finit :')

Je suis plutôt contente de cette fic car j'ai pu y inclure tous les aspects du "love square" entre Marinette / Ladybug et Adrien /Chat Noir.

Merci d'avoir patienté jusque là, merci d'avoir lu, merci d'avoir laissé des commentaires ^^


End file.
